Game On
by KashinaKairi
Summary: YJ with SAO inspired plot. New game has just come out, Justice League: Dawn of Justice. Follow the players as they battle for their lives and try to get back t their families. What fate awaits them? And what secrets will be revealed?
1. Welcome

I do not own Young Justice.

* * *

~Gotham City High School~

The new school year had just begun. Classes were in session and students were learning. But some students weren't too interested in their class. One student on the second floor was in such a situation.

Dick Greyson, ward of Billionaire Bruce Wayne, was bored out of his mind. He had already asked the school bored to change his curriculum, but since he was already a few grades ahead, they had told him to stay where he was. Which meant he was sitting in a class that he was not interested in at all.

Dick sighed as he watched the clock tick away. '579 seconds, 578 seconds, 577 seconds, when is this class going to be over already?' Dick looked down at the text book on his desk. He had already skimmed the entire book and knew everything in it already. 'This is a waste of my time' Dick set his head down on his desk, too bored to pay attention to whatever his teacher was talking about. It wasn't anything interesting, just Calculus.

He looked down into his lap at his phone. Today was the day a new video game came out. And not just any game, it was for the newest gaming system, TeleGear. It allowed you to actually put yourself into the shoes of your character. He had gotten one for Christmas from Bruce. And he was getting the game with his allowance money. Well, he got it with his allowance money when the pre-orders launched. And since he had been a beta-tester, he got first dibs on ordering the game.

He smiled as the count down clock came up, 6 hours 28 minutes to go. Then the official launch of Justice League: Dawn of Justice would begin. And he was hoping he would be online for the official launch. But that was if he survived his classes.

"Mr. Greyson." Dick looked up at the teacher, he didn't remember his name. "Can you answer this question?"

Dick took one look at the board before answering. "Y prime is equal to 6x squared plus 4x minus 7." He set his head back down as the teacher congratulated him on the right answer. It was a basic question, nothing to be excited about.

His eyes went back to the clock. There were 27 minutes till lunch. Then he had 3 more classes till he could go home. He sighed as the teacher droned on, This day was going to kill him with boredom.

In the same school, on the other side of the courtyard on the first floor, was another student that wasn't paying attention in her English class. But for a different reason.

Artemis Crook sat and stared at the book on her desk, not seeing the words but thinking what she was going to do when she got home. Her sister had just come back, after having vanished for a few years, and her mother was worried Artemis would follow her sister's example. Plus her dad had just gotten out on parol, not a good day so far.

She pulled her phone out as she felt it vibrate in her pocket. She smiled as she saw the banner come up, 'Justice League: Dawn of Justice launch event in 6 hours!'. She could not wait to get home and get online. She had preordered her game, since she was a beta tester she got priority ordering, and she had gotten a text from her mom saying she had a package delivered that morning. So she had her game and her system, now she just had to get online and play.

"Alright students, take out your writing journals and write down your thoughts on the chapter we have just read." Artemis pulled her book out and quickly skimmed the book again. "You can write till the bell rings, and then that will be homework. As well as reading the next chapter and writing about that chapter. That will be due tomorrow."

The bell rang as the teacher spoke. Her voice being lost in the sound of closing books, scraping chairs, and shuffling feet. It was finally lunch, so Artemis could check and see what servers had come online. And maybe even get a head start on creating her character. Or at least check and see what characters were available. Leaks like that always happened with big games like this.

This game like this were common, but this one was way different from the others. This game was based on real people. People like Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman actually exist. Just last night Batman stopped Penguin from robbing the Gotham Bank. And this game would give everyone a chance to fight alongside them. It was going to be awesome.

Not to mention the levels of the game were divided up into different variations of the world. In the Beta testing they reached a level were Superman had been evil and Batman was a vampire. Artemis hoped the levels would be similar to the beta testing, that way she wouldn't be so lost. This wasn't her first RPG, but she still considered herself a newbie gamer.

"Artemis!" Artemis looked around till she found her friend waving her down. Now the real wait began.

* * *

~Central City High School~

School had been running for about a month now. Central City High was known for being the first school to start in the entire country. And usually it was by about a week. None of the students really minded, it meant that they got out a week or more before the rest of the country. Or they got a longer Christmas or spring break.

But for one student it just meant that he got away a week early and his torture began a week early. Wally West was your typical Red headed super genius. He enjoyed his math and science, but it never got him any girls. So he usually hid his smarts behind pick up lines he got from a book from his uncle's library. He found them cheesy beyond belief, but the girls seemed to think it was cute.

"Hey West!" But it also got him unwanted attention sometimes. Wally turned to find the captain of the football team staring him down. "I heard what you told Tasha. Gonna explain yourself for hitting on my girlfriend?"

Wally shrugged at the boy. "I told her she looked nice."

The larger boy picked up the smaller by his collar and slammed him into the lockers. "You called her an angel and asked if she fell from heaven. What's your deal West? You trying to pick a fight?"

Wally grimaced at the pain coming from his back, a lock was digging into it. "Not at all. I just thought she would like a compliment." Wally moved his head to the side and out of the way of the larger boy's fist. The guy released him to hold his hurting hand. "Would love to talk more Brad, but I got class to get to. He waved at the boy before taking off down the hall." He ended up stopping halfway up the stairs to the second floor. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his inhaler. "I could run so much more without this stupid asthma."

The boy kept walking till he reached an empty classroom. He was in an advanced program, since he was smarter than most of the teachers here, and his program consisted of him doing work on an online course. Problem with that was that he had done all of the work and was now done for the year. In other words he was about to sit for the next 3 hours twiddling his thumbs.

He sighed as he sat down at a computer and logged in. He got onto the Internet and made his way to his favorite Game News site. "Let's see what is happening." He read through the news on the latest game that was launching, Justice League: Dawn of Justice. The game had just finished beta testing 6 months ago, and he had been part of it. So naturally when he had been offered the beta-tester price pre-order, he had purchased it without question.

"So servers are up for Europe, Asia, Australia, and Canada. Next to launch is Brazil, India, Russia, and USA. Sweet!" Wally cheered as he checked the countdown clocks. "USA server launches in 1 hour. And 6 hours till the official game launch. Let's see if anyone has reported back on character stats and options." He browsed through the site. Being a Beta-tester he pretty much knew what he wanted for his character. What he wanted to see was if there was anything new that the game developers added in.

So far there were no leaks, strange. Wally kept going through and read through posts from people. "My friend logged on as soon as the server came on, but he hasn't come out yet. Game must be awesome." He read from one person. Another read, "My pal wanted to try out the game for fun, 4 hours later he is still playing. #AdictingFriendsToGames".

Wally scrolled through more of the site, no leaks from the game. "Must be a really good game for no one leaving it yet." He looked up at the clock in the room. A whole 25 minutes had passed. He sighed as he set his head down on the desk. "Me and my big brain." He huffed as he prepared for an hour long nap. Teachers never checked on him, he was the A+++ student.

* * *

~Happy Harbor High School~

Kaldur took a deep breath as his leg muscles tensed. A whistle shrill sounded and he was jumping of the block and diving into the clear pool water. Swim practice was his favorite, especially when it got him out of class for meet training. He reached the end of the pool and flipped to head back down towards the block end. Flipping once more to start the last half of his 100 meter freestyle drill.

Kaldur slapped the wall once her reached the end of his 100 meter drill. Breathing happily with a smile on his face. "Good job there Kal." Kaldur looked up at his coach. "With the times you're putting out you could go for the Olympics."

Kaldur shock his head as he hung onto the wall. "This is fine for me. I don't need medals. Just water around me." He waited as the next group got onto the blocks and waited for the whistle once more. The whistle sounded and they were off while the swimmers in the water got out. "Is that all coach? I have an exemption test in Biology next."

The coach patted his top swimmer's back with a smile. "Go shower of Kaldur. Good luck on that test. Does that mean we'll be seeing you here 3rd period every day?" He called out as the boy headed for the locker room.

Kaldur chuckled at his coach's remark, he was here every morning and evening anyway. But not this evening. This evening he was going to try out the game his father had gotten him. It was called Justice League: Dawn of Justice. He wasn't really into gaming, but his father had been part of the marketing team for the game. So Kaldur had been one of the beta-testers, and he had quite enjoyed the game. It helped keep his mind active while the swim season was done.

He opened his locker to find it empty, again. He let out a sigh before walking over to the showers and finding all of his clothes, books, and supplies scattered around the area and soaking wet. He began picking everything up and collecting it all. This wasn't the first time, it had been happening since he moved into town from New York. He had only lived there for a few months, having lived in various other places and moving every year or two the previous years of his life.

He made his way over to the coach's office and pulled out his second bag, his competition bag. He pulled the plastic bag from it and stuffed all of his wet belongings into it. Then dressed in his competition sweats before leaving the locker room.

"Hey Fish-Boy." Kaldur walked past the two seniors. "We're talking to you Gill-Guy!" Kaldur looked at them with an unamused look. "You going to a competition or something? Coach doesn't like us wearing those in school." The boy pointed to Kaldur's clothes with a sneer.

"Forgot my clothes in my locker. Just wearing this till I get it to change." Kaldur turned away from the two and continued down the hall. He was positive those two had been the one to raid his locker. Just like all of the other times. They had been the top swimmers until the coach had caught him swimming one day after school.

He unlocked his locker and pulled out his bag of spare clothes as he dropped his bag of wet clothes at the bottom of the locker. He locked his locker and went off to change with his dry clothes and his competition bag. He would have to return the bag before coach noticed it was gone.

He quickly changed in the nearby bathroom and made his way back to the pool locker room. Walked inside and dropped his bag off in the coach's office. "Kaldur?" Kaldur looked towards the coach as the man walked into the locker room. "Thought you had a test to get to?"

"I do." Kaldur closed the door to the office. "Just needed to drop something off in my competition bag."

The coach gave the boy a nod. "And you decided to wear different clothes than before practice?" He noticed the boy's face drop a little. "Kaldur, is there something we need to talk about? Is there...trouble at home or here at school?"

Kaldur shook his head as he held his hands up in defense. "Nothing is wrong at home. My father is great and I couldn't be happier. And school is going great as well. But I should get going before the teacher starts the test." Kaldur made his way to the exit. "See you tomorrow for practice."

* * *

~Metropolis High School~

Conner sat on the stairs of his school as he waited. He checked his watch, his father was late, again. He sighed as he got up and started walking home. It wasn't too far of a walk, but he had hoped his own father would remember to pick him up so he could get home sooner.

Today was finally the day, the launch of Justice League: Dawn of Justice. He had beta-tested the game and found it his regular escape. It was somewhere where he felt wanted and needed. Not somewhere where he was either a copy of his father or not someone worth anyone's time. And it was somewhere where being as strong as he normally was, was a skill that was coveted.

"Conner, what a surprise." Conner looked over at the car pulling up alongside him. Although to call Lex Luther's limousine a car was an understatement. "I thought your father was picking you up today. Isn't today the big launch day for that video game?" Lex gave the boy a sympathetic smile.

Conner sighed as he stopped walking and faced the man, his mother's best friend, and basically his uncle. "He was, but I guess he forgot, again. And yes today is the launch. It's in three and a half hours." Conner said as he looked at his watch. Looking back at the limo he saw the door was open and his uncle was telling him to get in. He happily got into the limo. "Thanks Luther."

"No problem my boy." Luther chuckled as the teen settled into the limo. "So how was school? Any teams or clubs?"

"I found a lifting team." Conner smiled as he clenched his hand. It was a bit sore, he hadn't lifted all last week as he helped his parents move into their new home. "They said they usually go to nationals every year."

"Good to hear. I'm looking forward to cheering you on." Luther commented as the boy sat back with a smile. "And I know Clark will be at every competition."

"Yeah right." Conner scoffed at his uncle. "He didn't even show up to pick me up on my first day of school. And he knows how much today meant to me." He ran a hand through his hair with a sigh. "Sometimes I wonder if he even ever meant to become a father."

"You know he did. Both him and your mother." Luther felt bad for the Kents. Clark and Lois were both busy with their jobs. And his election campaign probably wasn't helping. "Let things settle down. You all just moved into the city. It's a big change from Smallville."

"Yeah." Conner was already missing the corn fields and wide open spaces of the Kent farm. But Ma and Pa Kent did say they could visit. "Thanks Uncle Lex."

Lex chuckled. "Now you're making me feel old." He looked over towards the driver and saw they were pulling up on the Kent's street. "Tell your parents I said 'hi' Conner. And I'm expecting you all to be at my campaign meeting tomorrow. I'll save seats for you all."

"Will do Luther. Thanks for the ride." Conner climbed out of the limo and waved as it drove away. He turned and looked at the house, it was a moderate size and looked like it belonged back in Smallville, it looked like home, even thought it felt far from it. He sighed as he walked up to the house and inside it. "I'm home." He called out as he kicked his shoes off.

"Conner?" Conner looked up as his father walked out of the kitchen as he looked at his watch. "Isn't there still a half hour left of school?"

"No. School was let out an hour early for the club fest. I told you yesterday and this morning about it." He walked past his father and put the stairs. "Luther says 'hi' and that he will save us seats for his election meeting tomorrow. Try to remember that one." He got up to his room and closed the door loudly.

He threw his bag onto his desk and walked over to his bed, time to get started. He picked his TeleGear up from his bedside table and the closed game box that was under it. "Time to get out of here." He popped open the case and picked the game cartridge up. He turned his gear around and slid the game into the game port. The helmet beeped as it started up and began downloading the game. "Now to wait for that to load." He set the helmet back down as he went over to his desk, homework first.

* * *

~Jump City High School~

The school was quiet, the day had ended and everyone had gone home. Almost everyone at least. One girl was waiting for her little brother to get out of the principal's office. He had pranked a kid, again. "And that is your last warning Mr. Logan." The door opened and a green haired kid walked out in front of a well dressed, but stern looking man. "Pull another stunt like this and you will have more than detention to worry about."

"You ready to go Garfield?" M'gan asked as her little brother caught sight of her. A smile spread across his face as he ran up to her. "Have a good evening Principle Blood." M'gan waved as the man closed the door to his office. M'gan sighed as she ushered Garfield out of the school. This was their third school in three years. And this was the first that her and Garfield were in the same building. "I thought you would stop acting out if we were in the same school."

"Sorry sis." Garfield stuffed his hands into his pockets. "He was asking for it."

M'gan let out another sigh. "But sometimes you just need to let things go. It's not good to always have people watching you." She hugged her mid section as they walked past a group of people. "Sometimes it's better to just blend in."

"But you always complain that your different." Garfield looked at his older sister curiously. They may not have been related by blood, but since his mom died he had been living with her and her uncle. He always thought she wanted to be like everyone else, but she never tried to be like everyone else. "Maybe you should try something different. Hey, isn't your game launching today?"

M'gan smiled a bit. "Yeah it is. But the launch isn't for another two and a half hours. Although I guess I could go early and set up my character. Start leveling her up." She smiled remembering the fun she had had during the Beta-testing. Justice League: Dawn of Justice had been her first RPG, and it had shown. But players didn't shun her for her inexperience, they helped her out. And when she noticed some glitches and faults in the game people accepted her more. It was the first time she felt like she belonged somewhere.

"Then let's go." Garfield grabbed M'gan's hand and began running down the road.

"Gar! Slow down!" M'gan laughed as they ran down the road towards their house. They got to the house and cried out as they both forgot about the hose in the grass and tripped. "See. You should be more careful." M'gan helped her little brother up and dusted him off. "Come on. I'm sure uncle J'on has been wondering where we have been."

"He's probably still at work M'gan." Garfield held the door open as he and M'gan walked into the house. "Can I make dinner tonight?"

M'gan shook her head. "No Gar. It's leftover night anyway." She kicked her shoes off and made her way to her room. "Come get me when uncle J'on gets home. I'm going to start up my game and try to get my character done." She waved to the green haired boy as he reached up for the cookie jar in the kitchen.

M'gan set her bag down beside her door and walked over to her bedside table where her TeleGear and game were. She opened the game and loaded the cartridge into the gear. "Now, you load up as I see what homework I have to finish." M'gan picked up her bag before sitting down at her desk. She pulled her notes out and began looking over them.

It was a few minutes before her TeleGear beeped out a tune, it was ready to play. M'gan jumped out of her seat and went over to her bed. She picked her gear up and set it on her head before laying down. The gear would intercept the electrical pulses from her brain that would move her body to instead move her character's body. So her physical body would become temporarily paralyzed as she played, so it was best to be lying down while playing. "Game Start!" M'gan spoke when the command screen came up on her visor.

She smiled as she closed her eyes and a stream of color and light played out across her digital eyes. This was her favorite part, the connecting. That moment where she loses feeling of her physical body, her bed and clothes, and she would start feeling her digital self, her clothes and the charged air around her.

A new screen came up in front of her, a blue screen that floated in front of her. It read, "Welcome player!" Below it was a question. "Do you have an account?" M'gan tapped the yes button. She had been told that since she had been a beta-tester she would get a special in game prize. Another screen came up and asked her to log in. M'gan used her beta-testing username and passcode.

Another screen popped up as digital confetti fell down around her. "Welcome back M'gan M'orze! Oops, sorry Miss Martian." M'gan laughed at the message as another came up. "Your beta prize is 'Secret identity' unlocked. This ability isn't unlocked till your character becomes level 100. But you get it now as a level 1!" M'gan was very excited, not so much for having to start at square one, but to have such a wonderful ability so soon. She had just gotten it during the beta-testing. 'Secret Identity' meant that people couldn't unmask her. Only herself or an admin could do that. She cheered at her prize as a new message popped up. "Would you like to keep your character or create a new character?"

M'gan looked in the mirror at her character. She wore blue booties with a blue skirt, white shirt and blue cape. Her red haired flowed free and a blue mask covered her eyes. She looked back at the option screen. She took a deep breath as she pressed create new.

The room turned black as the character creation screen came up along with another message. "Are you sure? Creating a new character would delete current character." M'gan pressed yes before she could change her mind. The screen vanished as a larger control panel came up, it was time to create her character.

The first screen came up, "Human, Meta, or Alien?" M'gan scrolled over to the Alien box. She had heard from other testers that not many people picked Alien. She kind of liked being different sometimes. "Are you sure? You won't be able to change." M'gan selected yes again to move on to the next screen. "Which Race?" She scrolled through the races of Aliens.

Tamaranians were warriors, they had high strength stats and the flight ability. They also had a weapon called star bolts and the ability to learn other languages through kissing. M'gan scrolled past it, she didn't want to be that kind of player.

Next was Kryptonians, another Warrior class. This one also had high strength stats and the flight ability. This one also had high speed stats, but a weakness to an ore called Kryptonite. She moved on to the next, keeping Kryptonian in mind.

Gordanian Was next, and she skipped right over it once she saw the lizard.

Next on the scroll was Martian. The green skin was a bit of a turn off, but it was listed as a Shapshifter. Martian had high strength and telepathy stats as well as telekinesis. She smiled as she saw flight and camouflage listed as starting abilities. The weakness to fire was a bit of a downfall, but a later skill was density shifting, and the explanation told her it would let her walk through walls. She scrolled to the next, wondering if anything could top Martian.

Last on the list was Guardian, a Sentinal class little blue skinned garden gnome. She went back to the Martian.

M'gan smiled as she selected Martian and moved passed the confirmation screen and onto the creation screen. She reached up and selected female. The next option was selecting either White Martian or Green Martian. White Martian gave her better stats, but if she showed her White Martian form in a fight, enemies would get and extra 10% power increase. She selected White Martian and accepted that she could handle the risk. Next was picking hair color, auburn, eye color, burgundy, and outfit, the exact same as her previous character, but no mask this time.

She clicked finished and moved onto the last screen. "What is your hero name?" M'gan typed in her old hero name, smiling when it showed it was still available. "Welcome to Justice League: Dawn of Justice, Miss Martian."

* * *

~Dick~

Dick hoped out of the car and raced up the stairs to the manor. He opened the door and ran towards his room. "Where's the fire?" Dick stopped and looked down towards Bruce. The Billionaire chuckled at his ward's attitude. "Your game in on your bed. But set a timer. We have a benefit tonight."

"You going to vanish halfway through again?" Dick asked with a raised eyebrow. He could never remember seeing Bruce stay for an entire event. He would be there at the beginning and at the end, but he would vanish in between. He was probably with some woman, most likely Selina.

Bruce frowned. "You notice huh?" The boy gave him a nod. He sighed as he stuck his hands in his pockets. "These events is the best time to do business. I don't mean to leave you alone."

Dick shrugged in response. "Maybe I should come with you. Learn the business." He noticed Bruce tense a bit at his request. "Or when I'm older. It's up to you anyway." Dick left the conversation at that and went to his room. He shut the door and threw his bag down by his desk as he made his way over to his bed. He picked his game up and got the cartridge out before slipping it into his gear. "Now to wait for the load. Wonder if Babs got the game?" He pulled out his phone and shot a text to his best friend, Barbara Gordon.

A few seconds later his phone buzzed with a text. "No. Sold out by the time my number came up. I know you got one, you beta-tester. :P" Dick chuckled. Of course Babs would tease him about that. She hadn't qualified for the testing either. "Have fun in there. And you are so gonna have to tell me all about it tomorrow."

Dick shot her back a text. "Will do. Talk after the launch." He set his phone down and he went back to his beeping gear, the download was done. He set the gear onto his head before laying back. "Game Start!"

The connection began and his eyes closed as he lost feeling of his body and the outside world. He came up to a black room with a screen in front of him. "Welcome Player! Do you have an account?" Dick smirked as he logged in, time to get his beta prize. Confetti fell around him as another screen popped up. "Welcome back Dick Greyson! Oops, I mean Robin. Your beta prize is 'Secret identity' unlocked. This ability isn't unlocked till your character becomes level 100. But you get it now as a level 1!" Dick cheered loudly, this was one hard ability to get. It took him so long to get it, and now he had it at level 1! "Would you like to keep your character or create a new character?"

Dick looked at his character in the mirror. He smirked, not having seen his character in 6 months. It still looked perfect to him. Black spandex pant, red and black top, yellow utility belt, black cape with yellow underside, and a domino mask on his face. He reached over and selected 'Keep Character'. He then selected 'Yes' on the confirmation question, there was nothing for him to change.

The screen turned black again as a single screen popped up. "Welcome to Justice League: Dawn of Justice, Robin."

* * *

~Wally~

Wally was up in his room as soon as he got home. His mother said she would get him when dinner was almost ready. So he had till dinner to get his character fixed and play a bit. He laughed a bit as the connection screen came up and he was sucked into the game.

He typed his log in as soon as the prompt screen came up. "Welcome back Wally West! I mean Flash Jr." Wally deflated a bit, he needed to change the name. Just his hero name, his identity name was fine. It was true that it wasn't smart to use your real name, but no one could know it was actually his real name. He could be using his best friend's name for all they knew.

Confetti fell around him as a new screen came up. "Your beta prize is 'Secret identity' unlocked. This ability isn't unlocked till your character becomes level 100. But you get it now as a level 1!" Wally nodded as he tapped past the message. "Would you like-" Wally tapped create new character before the message even finished, and tapped past the confirmation just as fast.

He knew exactly what he wanted, so the creating went quickly. Meta, super speed, red hair, green eyes, spandex suit with pull up mask, yellow on top and red on bottom, but this time he gave himself goggles, they looked cool. He then found the flash emblem and stuck it on the chest of the suit. Now it was done.

Wally smiled as he looked over his character stats and design. He reached up and tapped the confirm button on the drop menu in front of him. "What is your hero name?" Wally typed out his new name happily, especially when it showed that it was still available. The screen went black as the game finally began. "Welcome to Justice League: Dawn of Justice, Kid Flash."

* * *

~Artemis~

Artemis looked around the corner at the door of her building. There, with a ball cap and shades, stood her father. He seemed to be glaring at the door, as if it would open on it's own. She sighed as she Mae her way to the back of the building. It looked like she was getting in through the fire escape again.

She secured her backpack before reaching up and gripping the brick wall by her fingertips. She pulled her self up and climbed till she reached the first landing. She shook out her hands, she hadn't had to do that for anything but fun in a while. She quickly climbed up the stairs till she reached her fourth floor window and climbed in.

"You still doing that?" Artemis looked over at her sister's bed. Jade was lounging and reading a magazine.

Artemis kicked her shoes off as she shrugged her bag off. "Wouldn't have to if dad wasn't waiting at the front door of the building." She noticed her sister tense and curse as she dropped the magazine onto the bed. "I'll let mom know." Artemis picked up her shoes as she walked out of their shared room. "Hey mom."

"Artemis? How did you get in? Did you use the fire escape again?" Artemis' mom rolled out of the kitchen in her wheelchair. She fixed her daughter with a stern look. "You remember what the tenant said about using it like that?"

"Yes I do mom. But dad was at the front door." She dropped her shoes at the entrance and turned to go back to her room. "I'm plugging in. The launch is in an hour and a half and I want to get settled in early. I'll set a timer and be out in 30 for dinner." She gave her mother a kiss on the forehead as she walked past. The woman had frozen when Artemis had told her her father was outside the building.

Artemis got into her room and found her sister missing. She was probably outside getting rid of their father, or she was gone again, either way she wasn't in the room. Artemis plugged her gear in and turned it on, sitting it on her lap as it downloaded. She looked around the room, it hadn't changed much since she was a child. Her sister's side still had an Alice in Wonderland poster, and her's had a tiger poster. IT was the same, just like their family relations.

Her helmet beeped as it finished downloading. She put it on and laid down, saying "Game Start" as she did. The connection pulled her into the virtual world. A screen came up in front of her. "Welcome Player! Do you have an account?" Artemis typed out her beta account log in and pressed enter. Confetti fell around her as another screen came up. "Welcome back Artemis Crook! Oops, I mean Artemis. Your beta prize is 'Secret identity' unlocked. This ability isn't unlocked till your character becomes level 100. But you get it now as a level 1!"

Artemis cheered, it took her almost the entire test period to get Secret Identity. Another screen came up as well as a mirror. "Would you like to keep your character or create a new character?" Artemis looked in the mirror and smiled at the green clad female archer. She reached over and tapped 'Keep Character'. She confirmed her choice and smiled as the screen turned black and the welcome screen came up. "Welcome to Justice League: Dawn of Justice, Artemis."

* * *

~Conner~

Conner was back on his bed before his helmet finished it's little song after it finished downloading. He sat it on top of his head and laid back. "Game Start." He spoke with his eyes closed, already expecting the connection.

"Welcome Player! Do you have an account?" Conner read the screen before typing in his username and passcode from the beta testing. He ignored the confetti as another message popped up. "Welcome back Conner Kent! Oops, I mean Super Boy. Your beta prize is 'Secret identity' unlocked. This ability isn't unlocked till your character becomes level 100. But you get it now as a level 1!"

Conner cheered a bit on the inside. Secret Identity was a very useful skill. That meant he could keep his hero work and civilian life separate. He had been found out in the beta test along with a few other characters during the evil superman level. Vampire Batman had used some weird ability to make them all reveal their identity. He would have to watch out for that this time. Since it would work on characters with Secret Identity as well.

Another screen popped up and caught his attention. "Would you like to keep your character or create a new character?" Conner paused as he looked at his character. He had black combat boots, dark blue combat pants, and a black T-shirt with Superman's S shield on it. No mask, no cape, and no tights. He thought for a moment. Did he want to change his look? Look more like Superman?

Conner shook his head as he tapped 'Keep Character' and confirmed his answer. This was his character, he had accomplished a lot with it. So he would keep it.

The screen went black as it moved to the main welcome screen. "Welcome to Justice League: Dawn of Justice, Super Boy."

* * *

~Kaldur~

Kaldur sighed as he made his way towards the lighthouse on top of the cliff. His dad was a researcher, and the lighthouse was his lab, and their house. It wasn't the strangest house, that would have been the one that was actually built into a cliff back in Washington state.

He looked out over the ocean with a smile. Water could always calm him. He turned away and entered the house. "Father? I'm home." Kaldur took his shoes off and went over to the laundry room. He threw his wet clothes and towel into the washer and started it. "Father?" Kaldur called again when he didn't get a response.

He walked out of the laundry room and explored the house. He didn't find his father, but he found a note on the fridge. 'Went out to speak with a friend. Be back soon. Dinner in the fridge.' Kaldur opened the fridge and found a container of potatoes and meatloaf. So I am alone tonight." He put the food back in the fridge and made his way up to his room.

He left his door open and sat down on his bed. He picked up his helmet and smiled when he saw the cartridge was already docked and the game loaded. His father probably did it for him when the game arrived this morning. "Thank you, father." Kaldur slid the helmet on, he could eat later. "Game Start."

Kaldur smiled as the connection lights faded and a screen popped up before him. "Welcome Player! Do you have an account?" He typed out his log in and pressed enter. Confetti fell around him and another screen came up. "Welcome back Kaldur Waters! Oops, I mean Aqua Lad. Your beta prize is 'Secret identity' unlocked. This ability isn't unlocked till your character becomes level 100. But you get it now as a level 1!"

Kaldur smiled as the prize came up. He had also been one of the first 100th beta-testers to sign in, which is how he had been able to chose an Atlantean as his character race. Only the first 100 got that option, and it wasn't going to be available in the released game. Another screen came up along with a mirror. "Would you like to keep your character or create a new character?"

Kaldur pressed 'Keep Character' without hesitation. It would probably give him away as a beta-tester, but he didn't care. Being an Atlantean allowed him to control water and breath underwater. He was not giving that up. Plus he liked his character.

The screen faded once more as a final speech screen came up. "Welcome to Justice League: Dawn of Justice, Aqua Lad."

* * *

And it starts! Yay!

So this story was originally part of my Young Justice Previews story, but I got bit by a writing bug and this is what I wanted to write. So it's coming out early. :)

I'm just guessing a few questions you have. Yes this is an AU where their mentors didn't recruit them to be heroes. Dick doesn't know Bruce is Batman. Conner was adopted by Clark and Lois, more on that later. Wally never got super speed. Artemis doesn't know her parents were/are villains. M'gan doesn't know she is a Martian, more on that later. And Kaldur lives on land, more on that later. Everything will be explained in detail in one of the coming chapters.

For now, let me know what you think of this story idea and first chapter.


	2. And So It Begins

I do not own Young Justice.

* * *

~Robin~

Robin looked around at the courtyard he had generated in. He had his hero suit on, the same as all the other players around him. He smirked as he ran through the town, he had generated into Metropolis city. "Well, we know which city the developers like most." He cackled as he ran past more players, some in hero gear and some not.

He pulled out his grappling hook once a low enough grip appeared above him. He pulled himself up into the air and began traveling by grappling hook. There wasn't anyone up here so far, so the sky was his. He laughed loudly as he pulled himself through the air, flew, and swung again. This was his favorite method of travel.

He landed on a building ledge and looked out over the Metropolis City Park. It was the perfect place to change into civvies. He jumped off the building and slowed himself down by grabbing branches from a nearby tree. It caused no damage, it had only been two or three stories up.

Robin pulled up his drop down menu and went into his preferences. The 'Secret Identity' Icon was lit up. He tapped the icon and smiled as his hands became bare. He looked down at himself with a smile, black pants, black sneakers, green hoodie, black jacket, and black sunglasses. "Time to check out the shops."

Robin smiled as he walked around the town at a lower level. The shops were having pre-sales and were packed with players. He shook his head as he just walked past them. He didn't need to buy anything. Are he could put it all on the credit card Bruce gave him, but what was the point in that? Buying your way up wasn't a good idea in his mind. Sure not using it took longer, but at least you got the hang of using everything you had and learned new tricks for using them.

*Gong Gong Gong*

Robin looked towards a large bubble clock that was above the main courtyard. It read 1 hour and 30 minutes till official launch. Robin shrugged as he moved on to look around some more. He found one shop that caught his attention. No one was really going in, but he knew from the beta test that it was good to go in. "Welcome Player! Looking for a job?" Robin smirked at the CP. "Please have a look around."

Robin browsed the jobs; reporters, hairstylists, vendors, bankers, and designers were just a few. But all of the jobs were for Metropolis. And as much as he knew having a job would be good, Metropolis wasn't his city. "I'll come back." Robin told the man as he left the shop.

"Come back soon." The CP spoke his programmed line.

Robin looked back up at the clock, 1 hour and 18 minutes. He sighed as he looked around again. "Guess I can log out and do some school work." Robin brought up his player menu, but something was wrong. "Where's the log out button?" He whispered as he opened all of the menus to try and find it. But it wasn't there. He closed his menu before walking off to try and find the reporting desk.

He found it in the main courtyard with a lady smiling at everyone passing by. He rang the bell. "I have a glitch to report."

"How can I help you player?" The woman spoke to the boy with a large smile on her face.

Robin sighed. "I have a glitch to report."

"What is the glitch?" The woman asked as she pulled up a note pad to record his report.

"The log out button is missing." He kept his voice low so no one else heard. There wasn't any point in causing a panic.

The woman set her pad down and smiled at the boy. "There is no glitch to report."

Robin stared at the woman in shock. "Nothing to report?! What the hell!"

"Please keep your voice down. You are disturbing other players." The woman spoke happily. "Please have a nice day. This station is now closed."

Robin watched as the desk folded in on itself and vanished into the ground. "No glitch?" He whispered to himself with a frown. He looked back up at the count down clock, less than an hour to go. "People need to stop coming in. The outside world needs to know." Robin pulled up his player menus again, in the beta-test there had been an option to send messages to the outside world. But it seemed that feature had also been removed. There was no way to contact the outside world.

Robin sent a glare up at the clock. "Well, guess the only place to go is up." He turned and began making his way through the city to the transportation station. But it was closed. "Looks like I'm doing this the old fashioned way." Robin slipped between two buildings and turned his 'Secret Identity' on. He fired his grappling hook up and began swinging through the city to the southern edge. It would be closest to Gotham, which should be where the first portal was.

He got stopped by an invisible field at the edge of the city. He noticed a few other players hanging around by the city limit. They probably wanted to move on as well. He tapped the barrier to get the reason message. It popped up in front of him. "City Boarder CLOSED till launch."

He let out a sigh as he settled down on his perch. He was on top of an old Cathedral. He didn't even know Metropolis had one. "Guess only thing to do is wait for the launch."

* * *

~Kid Flash~

Kid Flash zoomed away from the starting courtyard and stopped once he reached the park. "So cool!" He cheered before running off again, heading for the city limit. He got stopped once he hit a wall. "Ouch." He spoke flatly as he picked himself up from the ground. He placed a hand on the invisible wall. "What is this?"

"Boarder is closed till the launch." Kid Flash looked up as a boy jumped down from the roof. "Hoping to move on?" The boy gave him a smirk as his cape fell closed over his torso.

"Yeah." Kid Flash looked out at the open land beyond the city limits. "At least the launch isn't too far away." He saw the boy frown as he looked back towards the count down clock. "Something wrong?"

"Before you logged on, we're there any games leaks?" The boy kept his eyes on the clock as the seconds ticked away.

Kid crossed his arms and tilted his head. "No. Why, something wrong?"

"Yeah, something big." The boy brought his player menu up in front of him. "Do you have a log out button?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Kid brought up his own menu. And sure enough the log out button was missing. "That has got to be a bug. Have you reported it?"

The black haired kid nodded. "The CP said there was no error and vanished. All other reporting stations have also vanished."

"That can't be." Kid opened the menus to try and find a way to contact the outside, but there were none. "How are we suppose to leave? Other than someone taking the helmet off of us. But then we lose our data."

"I don't think it's that simple." The boy reopened his menu. "Something is going down. And the creators don't want anyone to know about it."

Kid noticed a notification pop up on his menu. He opened it and smiled at the friend request. "So you're name is Robin. Nice to meet you. I'm Kid Flash." Wally accepted and smiled as the name and health bar appeared over the other boy.

"Good to meet you KF." Robin smiled at the brightly colored teen. "You a fan of Flash?"

"Biggest fan ever." Kid Flash noticed the count down clock begin to flash. "Looks like it's counting down the last minute."

Robin watched with the boy as the seconds fell away. The sound of players counting down could be heard coming from the generating courtyard. "Something feels wrong."

"Like the glass is about to break." Kid could feel the tension growing in the air, it wasn't pleasant.

The clock exploded into confetti as it hit zero. Then Kid Flash and Robin found themselves forced back to the generating courtyard. "What the?! Instant teleport? That's a high level skill and item." Kid Flash commented as more players popped into the courtyard.

"Must have been done by an admin." Robin guessed as a dome of red hexagonal panels turned on around the courtyard. "And looks like we get to see the main event."

A large section of the dome turned black. "Welcome players from around the world, to Justice League: Dawn of Justice." The courtyard became quiet as the loud voice spoke. "I'm sure by now many of you have noticed the lack of log out button on your home menu. I assure you, this is no mistake." Cries of disbelief sounded out around the courtyard. "This is a test. A test to see if this world is ready for the next evolution."

More panels changed to show news reports from around the world. "Right now everyone in the world is learning the true nature of this game." A figure dressed in a flowing black cloak walked out of the blackened panels. "You are all trapped here, till you pass this test. If you die here, you die out there." The figure pointed to the news reports. "And if someone out there removes the helmet, you die as well." He dropped his hands as everyone began to get more hysterical. "But fear not, I have told the world of this. Unfortunately, some people didn't believe me." A fountain appeared in the center of the courtyard, words were etched into the base block of it. "Everytime a player dies their name is etched into the fountain. As of this moment, 846 players have been permanently removed from this life."

"So many." Kid Flash whispered in disbelief. "But it looks like they believe him now."

"There are 100 levels to this game. To complete the test, you must pass all the levels." The Admin spoke clearly to the crowd below him. "And as a little present from me to you, I have left something in all of your inventories."

Kid and Robin checked their inventory and clicked on the new item. "A mirror?" Robin asked as he brought it up and looked into it. He froze as he saw his face. "It can't be."

"Woah! How did he do that?" Kid poked at his face before looking at Robin. "Did you get shorter?"

Robin looked up at the teen with a huff, it seemed he was now his original height. "Or you just got taller." Robin notice the red screens beginning to vanish from the ground. "Come on. We should get out of here before the panic really starts to set in."

Kid Flash followed Robin out of the courtyard and down roads. "Where are we going?"

"Gotham." Robin called out as he wove them around to a transport terminal. "It's where the first portal is. Plus it's easier to level there."

"How do you know that?" Kid knew Gotham was the best place to go on any level. The baddies were always harder to beat and gave twice to four times better experience and items. "Wait, are you also a beta-tester?"

"Yep." Robin called as they reached the transportation terminal. It was open. "Come on. Let's go before more people show up."

"Shouldn't we help out?" Kid asked as they walking into the terminal. "Those kids are probably scared out of their minds."

"The faster we beat this game the faster we can all go home." Robin bought a ticket with his start out coins. "As beta-testers we know where to go to level up quickly and how to beat bosses easily. It's our job to use our knowledge to help beat the game. And right now we need to get stronger. We need to go to Gotham."

Kid Flash nodded before buying his own ticket. "We should probably change into civvies. Otherwise we are so getting flagged when we get into Gotham." Kid led the way into the bathroom before turning off his Secret Identity. "Wally West." Wally held out his hand to Robin in greeting.

Robin smirked as he turned his own Secret Identity off. "Dick Greyson." He shook Wally's hand as the kid stared at him.

"Oh my gosh you really are." Wally was shocked to see the ward of Bruce Wayne in front of him. "Well you are going to be all over the news."

"No kidding." Dick led the way back outside and to the train. "Although there is apparently a CP of me. Any important people in society got a CP made of them."

Wally chuckled. "Yeah, my aunt probably has one. Iris West, Central City's top news reporter." They both sat down as the train began moving. "Can't believe we are actually stuck in a video game. I've been waiting to play since the beta-testing ended. And now I get to play it for the rest of my life." He leaned on his knees as he stared at the floor.

"Not our lives." Dick looked out the window and watched as the scenery changed around them. They should be in Gotham within the next minute. "Just until we beat this game."

"How?" Wally asked as he leaned back and crossed his arms. "We only got to level 73 in the beta. Once we pass that though, then it's uncharted territory. They could make it so the world is controlled by slaver aliens that want to eat our flesh!"

Dick frowned thinking of what they were going to do. "We'll beat it. We have to." Dick looked at Wally as the red head met his gaze. "Today's the day." Dick smirked thinking how this day had been anything but what he had expected.

* * *

~Super Boy~

Super Boy looked up at the shop sign, "Wheels". He walked in and straight up to the round ball in the back. He tapped it and smiled when he saw the discounted price. He pressed purchase and walked back out with the ball following at his heels. "Now to get to Gotham."

He didn't have money for a ticket, he had bought a pair of gloves at a shop and was short 30 coins for a ticket. So he decided to get his motorcycle and drive there instead. Well, his super cycle and fly there.

He turned to face the ball and tapped the menu on it. He selected super cycle and smiled as it transformed. Into his three wheeled bike. There were many models of the bike, but he liked the red black and blue version most. "Alright Sphere, let's go." He climbed on and smiled as it floated up into the air.

The cycle turned and aimed towards the outskirts of the city. Super Boy looked down at the map on his screen. He let out a sigh, it was blank. "Looks like I will have to scout around." He lowered the bike towards the ground, away from the main highway. "Let's change." He pulled up his menu and changed into his civvies.

His screen vanished as a screen came up and told him combat had begun. Conner turned and jumped out of the way as a squirrel attacked him. "You're kidding me." Conner stood as the squirrel attacked again. He swatted it away, dealing lethal damage. His screen beeped as he leveled up to level 2. "That was easy." He walked back to his bike as he switched it to a dirt bike.

He got on and began driving towards the direction the road had been. But as it turned and angled down, he guessed he wasn't going in the right direction. He shrugged as he kept going, eventually he would reach somewhere.

After what felt like an hour he checked his map again. According to his map there was a road about a mile to his left. But there was a lake half a mile ahead of him. And most lakes had a town by them. At least that's what it was like in the beta-test. So he continued on to the lake.

He reached the lake and was happy to see that there was a small town, and a road. He pulled his bike onto the road and drove into town. It was small, but it seemed to have everything any normal town would have. He stopped when he saw a kid with an exclamation point over her. "What's the matter?" He asked the CP child.

The little girl looked at him before pointing up the tree. "My cat is stuck." And sure enough, there in the tree was an orange tabby cat.

Conner sighed as he climbed up the tree and retrieved the cat. He climbed back down and returned the cat to the girl. "Here you go."

"Thank you mister." The girl replied as she took the cat from Conner. "Come with me. My mom will repay you for your heroic efforts." The girl walked off a bit before stopping and waving at Conner.

Conner grabbed his bike and followed the girl to a diner. He parked the bike and followed her inside. The diner was bright red and filled with CPs. Any normal player would have a conversation option above them.

"Mom! This kind man saved Fluffy from a tree." The little girl walked up to a lady dressed in a waitress outfit. "Can we give him a reward?"

Conner found his mouth watering a bit as a waitress walked by with a plate of food. "Why don't we give him a meal on the house? The road to town is long." Conner followed the waitress to a table and sat down. She gave him a menu, all the prices said free. "Pick anything you would like darling."

Conner found a burger with fries, onion rings, and a milk shake and ordered it. He pulled his menu up and noticed he had a notification. He tapped on it and saw he completed a quest. Tapping the quest, another screen came up, "Quest completed! You earned 50 coins and 20 experience points!" His screen beeped again as he leveled up to level 3.

The waitress came back and set his meal down in front of him and walked away with a smile. Conner picked up the burger and bit into it. His eyes widened as he took another bite, it had to be the best burger he had ever eaten. He finished off the rest of his meal fairly quickly. The waitress came back with a bill and set it down before telling him to have a nice day. Conner looked at the bill and saw the meal was free. And there was even a note thanking him for helping her daughter.

Conner left the diner and returned to his bike. "Let's see if I can find a map anywhere. Otherwise we are just going to hit the road again." Got onto his bike and drove around the town till he came to a large map. "Perfect." He examined the map, the completed map. He was in a small town called Lake Town. And he was north of Metropolis, and heading away from Gotham. "Let's fix that."

He got back to his bike and changed it from a dirt bike into a sport's car, he was in for a long drive. He got in and set his GPS to Gotham. He drove past the tree to see the little girl playing with her cat under the tree. He smiled as he waved to the little girl, but she didn't acknowledge him. Why would she? Her quest was done, she had nothing left to do until her cat ran up the tree again for another player to rescue.

He stepped on the gas and sped of the town as the sky began to turn red. The first day was ending. The first day of captivity. "Tomorrow starts the fight for our lives." He changed gears as he sped up down the road. Wanting to get to Gotham and away from the peaceful town behind him.

* * *

~Aqua Lad~

Aqua Lad Did not like this river. He knew Gotham was a dirty city, but this was ridiculous. He had swam past at least three bodies and six cars. And that wasn't counting animals and other modes of transportation. He climbed out of the river and looked around. The docks were deserted and quiet, perfect for sneaking in.

Aqua Lad pulled up his screen, but it immediately shut down as combat began. He pulled a water bearer off of his back and created a shield. Bullets ricocheted off of it. "What do we have here? Some fishy?" Aqua Lad looked to see who it was, a player or a CP. He sighed as Penguin walked out of the shadows. "I do love fish."

Aqua Lad pulled his other water bearer off his back and threw a wave of water at penguin and his men. His men protected him and went down to half life. He did it one more time and smiled as they all fell to the ground and faded from existence. A screen beside him popped up with multiple beeping sounds, he went up to level 5.

"Look like this fishy has some bite." Penguin aimed his umbrella at Aqua Lad and began shooting at the boy.

Aqua Lad pulled his shield back up, getting pushed back towards the river. He pushed his shield towards Penguin and pushed the man back, knocking the man off balance. Aqua Lad ran at him and jumped up when he began shooting again. A shot hit him and pushed him back.

Aqua Lad pushed himself up as Penguin aimed again. But someone stepped in to help. "You are so annoying Penguin." Aqua Lad examined the muscular boy that seemed immune to Penguin's bullets. "You look like you need a hand."

"Thank you" Aqua Lad looked over the boy curiously, usually people wore a mask or some form of latex suit, but this guy had cargo pants on and a black T-shirt with an 'S' shield on his chest. "I will go around while you keep his attention."

"Think you can finish him off in one hit?" The black haired teen asked him. Aqua Lad responded with a nod. "Then go get him."

Aqua Lad ran around the boy and Penguin, the CP not noticing him since he wasn't attacking. He turned the water on water bearers into blades and ran at the short man. He attacked the man, dealing lethal damage.

Two beeps sounded as a screen came up in front of both players. Aqua Lad looked over at the other teen. "Thank you for the assist."

"No problem." The teen brought up his menu and typed more. "Names Super Boy."

Aqua Lad smiled as a friend request arrived in his notifications. He accepted. "I am Aqua Lad. What brings you to Gotham?"

"Probably same as you." Super Boy pressed another button to called his super cycle over. "The portal is here, most people would be heading here."

"Only beta-testers would know about the portal." Aqua Lad smiled at the boy. "Good to know I am not the only one using knowledge from the beta-test."

Super Boy shrugged. "We got stuck in a death game. Of course we should be using what we know from the beta-test. It means we can get through this faster." He changed the bike into a sports car. "You coming? We should see if anyone has tried to crack the portal yet."

Aqua Lad got into the vehicle. "Thank you for the drive. It certainly is faster than swimming."

"Well for an Atlantean it isn't that hard." Super Boy started the car and began driving into the city. "So you also got the Secret Identity perk?"

"Yes. I believe everyone that participated in the beta-test got it." Aqua Lad watched as the gothic city moved past them. "The portal should be at the center of the city."

"Right in front of Wayne Tower." Super Boy pointed in front of them, a ball of light stood in the middle of the courtyard. "Looks like someone already beat it."

"Then let us move on. First level makes me uneasy. No heroes around or people questioning anyone in their hero gear." Aqua Lad opened his menu and changed into his civvies. "My name is Kaldur Waters. It is nice to meet you."

Super Boy nodded as he changed into his civilian clothes. "Conner Kent. Nice to meet you Kaldur." Conner parked the car and they both got out. "Looks like we can move onto the next level. Should be before the league but with heroes."

"Indeed." Kaldur looked around the area, it was quiet. "It seems no one else has arrived yet. We should announce that the second level is open."

Conner nodded as he brought his menu up. He went to the public discussion page and sent a message to everyone. "Level 1 portal cleared. Level 2 open. Portal located in Gotham city in front of Wayne Tower." He message popped up in a scrolling screen across the sky. "Let's get going. Next portal is in Metropolis, but Gotham is the best place to grind." Conner tapped a button and sent his super cycle to his inventory box.

"Let us get going then." Kaldur led the way into the portal. They had completed 1% of the game, only 99% left to go.

* * *

~Artemis~

Artemis sighed as she beat the baddies she had found. A screen popped up with a beep, she had finally reached level 10, and it was only day 2 of being stuck in this damn game. She had stuck around level 1 Gotham to try and level up, but these guys were too easy now. Her last fight had been against 20 baddies, and it had taken her 20 arrows to do it. Mind you having infinite arrows was really nice. But you did have to wait a minute for an arrow to reload, unless you picked it up.

"Let's move on." It was night time, so if she crossed over in her gear she should be safe. She walked through the glowing doorway and into another Gotham night. She quickly ran into an alley and scaled the building. No point in being where the baddies weren't.

She easily traveled across the rooftops till she got closer to the bad side of town, closer to crime alley and the Narrows. She stopped when a figure suddenly appeared out of the shadows. "Oh shit."

"I thought I was the only one that travels up here." Batman spoke to the archer. "Aren't you a bit young for this kind of work?"

"Nope. You going to stop me?" Artemis wasn't sure what Batman was going to do, she had never run into him on this level during the beta. Mostly what she heard was that Batman sent you back to the portal if he caught you.

"No. But be careful. And stay away from the Narrows, it's dangerous there." Batman turned away and vanished back into the shadow he had come out of.

Artemis walked up to the shadow and felt the wall it hid. There was nothing there but a wall. "I know this is a game, but that was amazing. Wonder if he does that in real life?" Artemis walked away form the shadow and headed for the Narrows. That was were the baddies would be. And possibly other players trying to level up.

She stopped when a scroll message popped up again. "So they already cleared this level as well? Not bad. Probably should stick around and level up before heading to Metropolis." She jumped down into the alley, gaining the attention of six baddies. "Come at me."

Artemis pulled her bow out and started firing off arrows. It took about 5 arrows to take down one baddy, or one of her shock arrows. But those took 5 minutes to regenerate. She ended up having to use her street fighting skill till her arrows came back.

Artemis looked around at the baddies as she closed off another level up message. "Time to get going." She rounded the corner and found herself in a familiar street. "Two more over and just beyond the narrows and you get my street. Wonder if my building is there?" Artemis began walking in the direction of her home.

It took her ten minutes to walk to her building. It looked just like how it does in the real world. She looked at the key pad and typed in the code for her house, shocked when it let her in. She opened the door and ran up the stairs. She got to her door and hesitantly knocked, no one answered. She reached down and turned the nob, it was locked. A screen came up that said occupied space.

"How does someone already own this? And why this apartment?" Artemis made her way back out of the building. "I need to clear my head." She turned towards the alley and climbed up the side of her apartment building to the roof. She made her way back towards the Narrows. She wasn't sleeping tonight.

* * *

~Miss Martian~

Miss Martian was very grateful for her camouflage ability. She may have been part of the beta-test, but she did not like the combat aspect of the game. She didn't want to get hurt, or die. She had to get back to her little brother, he needed her.

"Come on girl, you can do this." Miss Martian reached out and picked up a boulder, she threw it at the bear that was looking for her. The bear froze before shattering into pixels. "Yes!" She cheered as a screen came up. She had leveled up and got an item, bear fur. "Wonder what I can do with that."

Miss Martian continued down the path she had been on. She had gotten picked up by one of those aliens that worked for Darkseid. She didn't like level 5, it was a world ruled by Darkseid. Which meant the heroes would attack them if they spotted them. But thanks to her camouflage she had evaded detection from Wonder Woman.

She smiled as she spotted Jump City at the bottom of the hill she was on. "Finally. The portal should be on the island on the other side of the city." She made her way down to the city quickly, changing into her civilian form as she went.

She walked around as everyone else did, keeping her head down and moving quickly. She got close to the center of the city when everything went quiet. Then a sonic boom filled the air. "Where is the player among you?" M'gan looked up as Superman scanned the area. "You can not hide from me!" He fired his heat vision at a store, blowing it up.

"Hey!" M'gan looked over at a rooftop, an archer dressed in green with long blonde hair was aiming an arrow at the evil Superman. "Chew on this!" The girl shot the arrow at Superman, who dodged and flew at the player. But he didn't reach her, he began falling to the ground as he got close to her. The archer ran in the opposite direction.

M'gan followed after the girl, Superman wasn't going to leave her alone. And soon enough the man of steel flew above her in the direction the archer had gone. M'gan ran through and alley and changed into her hero form and flew off after the pair.

She reached them in time to telekinetically move superman's head so his heat vision missed her. "Leave her alone!" Miss Martian glared at the evil man of steel as he glared back at her.

"All shall kneel to Darkseid." Superman flew at the Martian. But once again found himself becoming weakened as he neared the archer.

Miss Martian quirked an eye brow towards the archer. The girl gave her a look that said she would tell her later. "Flying will be faster to get to the portal." Miss Martian got a nod from the girl before she picked her up and they flew towards the lone island in the harbor. "I'm Miss Martian by the way. What's your name?"

"Artemis. You a beta-tester? I can't imagine anyone other than a beta-tester daring to come through this level under level 10." Artemis spoke as she spotted Miss Martian's level, 8. She herself had only recently hit 9, and that was after a lot of grinding.

Miss Martian nodded as they flew. "Yeah I was with the beta-testing. You?" She saw the girl nod. "Nice to meet you, Artemis. Looks like he's back." Miss Martian could sense the anger coming off of the man following them. He was keeping his distance, but he also had heat vision. "Got anything that can throw him off?"

"Only if it hits." Artemis pulled an arrow out of her quiver. "Do you remember what the distance was for him catching things instead of dodging or smashing?" She tried to think, but it was slipping her memory. She hadn't shot at Superman for the past 6 months.

Miss Martian shook her head. "I can hold him telekinetically for a few seconds."

"That's all I need." Artemis notched her arrow as the Martian stopped them. "Hold him." She took aim as the Kryptonian stared at them in confusion. He convulsed as he attempted to move once Artemis released her arrow. The arrow hit his skin and the top layer peeled off, revealing the glowing green ore beneath it. "Kryptonite arrow, see ya big guy."

Miss Martian watched as Superman fell down towards the water. His life bar was down to half and dropping. But he probably wouldn't die. "We should get going." She continued flying them towards the island. "Did we ever have to kill one of the Big 7 during the beta-test?"

"No." Artemis hoped she hadn't killed Superman, Darkseid just brainwashed him. "We always tried to avoid it. But we may not have that option this time."

The two remained silent till they reached the island and found the portal in the center of the island. But their menus were still in combat mode, they couldn't go through the portal. "Looks like we kill him." Artemis pulled another arrow out of her quiver. The Kryptonian arrow had been hard to get, and it took an hour to regenerate. They would have to stall.

"Can't we force a surrender?" Miss Martian didn't want to kill the man of steel, she didn't want to kill anything.

Artemis shook her head. "It's either we kill him and get the special rare item, or he kills himself for Darkseid and tries to take us with him." She saw Miss Martian nod in grim acceptance. She didn't want to kill the CP either, but it was a CP, not the real guy. Whereas with them, if they died, they died, both in game and in life.

The man of steel landing in front of them heavily. His life bar was in the yellow and still dropping, the Kryptonite arrow still in his chest. "You can not escape." Superman flew at the two girls as fast as he could.

Artemis easily jumped away and shot at the alien, her arrows taking chips of his life away. She pulled out a shock arrow and fired it at him. The man stopped for a moment as he lost a good portion of his life, still in the yellow though.

Miss Martian tried to get into his mind, but Darkseid had a strong grip on him. She then tried to hold him still as best as she could. "I can't hold him for much longer."

Artemis pulled out another of her long regenerating arrow, her quantum arrow. She lined up the shot and fired. The dust cleared and Superman still stood, his life almost gone. Superman began to glow red. "Shit! He's gonna blow!"

Miss Martian reacted on instinct and reached towards the man of steel and grabbed him with her telekinesis. She picked him up and slammed him down into the ground. A screen popped up, "Congratulations! You have defeated Darkseid's Superman! You have received a super rare item!" Miss Martian opened her menu and looked at her inbox. Inside was a box labeled Bioship.

"Good job Miss Martian!" Artemis cheered at the girl's success. "Let's get going before anyone else shows up."

Miss Martian followed after the girl through the portal. They came out on the island and still in a forest. "It's thanks to you that I was able to beat him. And we both leveled up pretty far." Miss Martian noticed their levels had both increased by 4 levels. Which put her at level 12 and Artemis at level 14, and it was only day 4 of captivity.

"Thanks." Artemis stretched leisurely, that was a hard fight. "So what did you get?"

Miss Martian opened her menu again and found the Bioship under transportation. "It says Martian Bioship." A small red and black pod appeared in front of them. "It says I can communicate with it telepathically." She reached out with her mind and smiled as the ship responded and grew into a decent sized space ship. "Looks like we have a ride to Central City. What level is this again?"

"Level 6 is the gender bender level. Everyone else has switched genders." Artemis still found this level odd, but it's not like she developed the game. She followed the Martian onto the ship and whistled when they reached the cockpit. "This is one nice prize."

"Yeah." Miss Martian sat in the pilot's seat with a smile. "Since it looks like we are going to be sticking together," Miss Martian morphed into her civilian form, automatically shutting off her Secret Identity. "I'm M'gan M'orze."

Artemis smiled at the girl before changing into her civvies as well. "Still Artemis, Artemis Crook. It's nice to meet you M'gan." She looked forward again as the ship took off into the sky. "This certainly beats walking, running, or driving."

M'gan chuckled as they flew on. "No kidding. If you like flying, why did you pick human?"

"Only humans can get the archery skill." Artemis looked out the window in thought. "I like dealing with things from a distance, hurts less."

"Oh." M'gan shrank back in her seat. "Do you think we will meet up with anyone else?" M'gan opened the level 6 conversation board on a screen in the cockpit. So far there was nothing written.

Artemis shrugged as she looked at the conversation board. "Maybe they already cleared the portal?"

"But there hasn't been a message." M'gan angled the ship to correct their course. "Flying a ship is much different than flying on your own." The rest of the flight was quiet as they came closer to Central City. "Landing outside the city. We can approach on foot from there."

"Good plan." Artemis got up as the ship landed on the ground. "Hopefully nothing too bad is waiting for us."

"Like an evil member of the Big 7?" M'gan laughed as she put he Bioship back into her inventory. "At least it would be The Flash and not Superman. I was just glad it wasn't Wonder Woman."

"Yeah, then we probably would have died." Artemis shook her head as she pulled out a health bar. "You need one?" She bit into her bar as the disguised Martian shook her head. "That last hit from Superman took a quarter of my life."

The two walked into the city to find it quiet and silent. They both slipped into an alley and changed into their hero gear. They both snuck up to the rooftops to continue on. They reached the Central City Park and found the glowing portal. Along with a Flash, but this one was clad in yellow.

"So we have to deal with The Reverse Flash." Artemis did not like dealing with speedsters. But they were always cocky and catching arrows. "Any ideas?"

"I got one." Both girls turned to find a boy with black hair and a cape with another boy in a yellow and red suit with red hair. "Want to help?"

"And you are?" Artemis asked as she stepped away from the edge so she could stand without being noticed by the evil speedster.

"The name's Kid Flash. And this is Robin, the boy wonder." The yellow and red clad boy spoke as he zoomed between the two girls. "And you two beautiful ladies are?"

Miss Martian giggled a bit as she stepped away from the red head. "I'm Miss Martian. And this is Artemis. you two beta-testers?"

"Is it that obvious?" Robin asked as he examined the two. "And I'm guessing you both are as well." He got a nod from both girls. "Good. So you both know the trick to beating The Reverse Flash?"

"Yeah. Electricity will knock her out long enough for Star Labs to get her to a lab that can neutralize her super speed." Artemis pulled an arrow out of her quiver. "Give me a clear shot and I can distract her."

"Um... Isn't the line usually that you can hit her?" Kid Flash asked as he scratched his head.

Robin chuckled. "She has the right idea. Reverse Flash will catch any projectile thrown at her." Robin pulled out his collapsable bow staff. "But an object like this won't get detected."

Miss Martian smiled at the three other players as she pulled up her menu. "Then let's party together." She sent them all a request, they all accepted. "Oh wow! You two sure are strong." She commented as she saw they were both past level 20.

Robin shrugged. "We been beating the portal bosses. You two aren't doing too bad yourselves."

"We ran into a bit of trouble last level." Artemis looked down at The Reverse Flash. "We had Darkseid's Superman after us. Miss Martian here beat him."

Miss Martian blushed as the two boys stared at her in disbelief. "I did what I had to. He was about to blow himself up." The two boys gave her thumbs up. "We should focus. The portal isn't going to open on it's own."

"I'll go distract. Miss Martian you coming with?" Kid Flash asked as he pulled his goggles down over his eyes.

Miss Martian nodded firmly. "I will do what I can." She looked over at Artemis and Robin. "Good luck to you both." She pulled her hood up and went camouflaged before flying off of the roof towards the yellow clad speedster.

She stayed hidden till Kid Flash ran past the woman and punched her twice. "So someone has come to try and stop me? I'm surprised The Flash didn't come herself."Kid ran past again and landed three more punches before running off. The Reverse Flash tried to follow, but Miss Martian was holding her in her telekinesis. "So you have a friend? Let's see if you can hold something at my speed." Miss Martian began to struggle as the Reverse Flash vibrated herself.

The yellow speedster managed to get herself out of the telekinetic hold. She spun around and caught a sparking arrow that nearly hit her. "Nice try, child." She spun around again and caught Robin's sparking bow staff. "Nothing you do can stop me." In a blink of an eye everyone in their party was down below half life and paralyzed. "Now this is too easy. Perhaps I should kill you as an example to Flash. No one but her is a worthy opponent for me."

"What about this?" Reverse Flash turned as a fist connected with her chin and sent her flying back a bit. A boy in a black T-shirt with Superman's shield on his chest stood ready to fight her. "Come at me." So she did, but her hit didn't even budge him. "Super Strength perk, speedster's only deal quarter damage when moving at enhanced speed." The boy landed another punch on the villainous woman. "All yours Aqua Lad!"

A wave of water wrapped around the villain before it began electrocuting her. Another teen with a near shaved head and bare feet walked towards the woman. "You are finished." He released the woman as she landed on the ground.

A screen popped up above the villain. "Congratulations! You have defeated The Reverse Flash! Portal to level 7 now open!"

A blur of red ran onto the scene. "You kids okay?" The Flash asked as she looked around at the teens. "No one died, that's good. Zoom isn't into sparing anyone, especially people that try to help me." Flash pulled something out of her suit, a healing crystal. "This should put you all back to full health." She crushed the crystal in her hand. Miss Martian, Robin, Artemis, and Kid Flash got up, back to perfect health. "I'll take her to Star Labs. You kids should get home." With that said, Flash picked up her yellow double and ran off.

"Thanks for the help." Miss Martian smiled at the two new comers happily. "We would have been dead otherwise."

"It was our pleasure." Aqua Lad stated as he offered his hand in greeting. "Super Boy and myself have been trying to catch up with you."

Robin chuckled as he looked around. "Well you came at just the right time." He looked at the portal with a smile. "Next level is the utopia level. Easiest to pass and hardest to level up on." He looked back over at the two that had just arrived. "Teams work best against the boss."

"Should we make a team then?" Kid Flash asked. "Team option only comes up in level 7. We could totally become the best team and win the game."

"And set everyone free to go home." Aqua Lad liked the idea. "I am assuming we were all apart of the beta-test. Otherwise we would still be back at level 1 trying to get stronger."

"Level one was cleared of all baddies." Miss Martian stated. "I heard about it while I was in level 3. Most likely though people will stay below level 5. At least until the rest of the Big 7 is defeated."

"Well Robin and I took care of Darkseid's Flash." Kid said as he pointed between the two of them.

"Miss Martian and myself took care of Darkseid's Superman." Artemis crossed her arms as she looked over at the two new comers.

Super Boy nodded. "So that's why we didn't see him. We took down Darkseid's Wonder Woman." He looked over the rest of the group. "So we going through and making a team or what?"

Everyone followed the bulky boy through the portal into level 7. They found people walking around happily, some dressed in hero gear and some not. Utopia level saw heroes and civilians living in harmony.

"So who is going to be team leader?" Robin asked as he brought up the team building menu. He sent everyone an invite to the team. The invite included a voting system for deciding team leader. "Any volunteers?"

"I believe Robin would be the best choice." Aqua Lad spoke up as he accepted the invite and cast his vote.

Miss Martian did the same. "I second it." Everyone else did the same till it was just Robin left. "Well leader, what's the name of out team?"

Robin smirked as he finished setting up the team. "We will be The Team." He laughed as everyone rolled their eyes. "What? Everyone else was going to try and take it. We should post that we opened another portal." He opened the message board box and sent out the message. "Should we get going? We have lots of levels to go."

"Can we get food first?" Kid Flash asked as he raised his hand. "Speedster here needs food. And this level gives you free food."

"Sounds good to me." Super Boy stated while stretching.

* * *

~Level 7: 1 week later~

Crowds of players wove around the CPs. Once level 5 had been cleared of the Big 7, players had fled past the blocker level. And now most players were settling down in levels. At least until they were strong enough to help clear levels.

Here in the Utopia level, everyone tried to live as normal of a life as they could. Some even got jobs to occupy their time. "It's another beautiful day here in Central City. I'm Conner Kent and this is Central City news." A large TV in downtown showed the news report to the players there. "In recent news, level 10 was cleared last night by The Team. Players can now move on to reach the level 11 portal." Conner smiled at the camera. "Next we send it to our field reporter in Gotham city with the latest coverage on the Player's Olympics. Iris?"

The screen changed to a red headed woman in a gymnasium. "Thank you Conner." The woman acknowledged her co-worker. "Today is the last day for the woman's gymnastics event. Last night the gold medal was won by Player Dick Greyson." An image of a black haired boy being awarded the gold medal was shown. "The silver medal was won by Player Jason Todd, and he lost gold to Greyson by less than 10 points." And image of another black haired boy was shown, but this one looked to be a few years younger than the gold medalist. "Bronze was won by CP Dick Greyson, the ward of multi-billionaire Bruce Wayne." An image of a much cleaner cut Dick was shown accepting the bronze medal with an unhappy look on his face. "We will have more coverage on our sport's network later this evening. Back to you Conner."

"Thanks Iris." Conner came back onto the screen. "In grimmer news, the player team, Black Death has been caught and is currently being pursued in court on level 7. Lead attorney Artemis Crook is persecuting the player murdering team, and she is fighting to have them permanently paralyzed till the game is completed." An image of the team symbol, a black skull and crossbones, and an image of a blonde haired woman appeared on the screen beside Conner. "So far the Admin has listened to both sides of the case, but has yet to make a decision. For now the members of Black Death are being held and paralyzed till a decision has been made."

"Man that is such a shame." Kaldur looked away from the tv screen to the player in front of him. "But at least those killers are locked up." The guy picked up his loaf of bread happily. "Do you get paid for working in a food store? Isn't all the food free?"

"I do get paid." Kaldur responded with a smile. "And it also helps me increase my cooking skill level."

The player nodded before walking away. Kaldur looked back up at the Tv screen, Conner was talking about a new science skill that Wally had unlocked for all players. It still surprised him how easily they could all work as the team and blend so well into society. Even to the point were people questioned who The Team was and if they even existed.

"How's work going Kaldur?" The tanned teen looked over as one of his red haired friends walked up to his shop. "You being kept busy?" M'gan asked as she ordered a sandwich for lunch.

Kaldur set about making the sandwich. "As busy as I normally am. Business is starting to slow down though. Almost time to move to a different floor." Kaldur finished and handed the sandwich to the girl. "How is teaching going?"

M'gan smiled as she stored the sandwich for later. "It's going great. I'm getting a lot of first time players. I guess no one told them that learning from a teacher shortens the time for skill upgrading." M'gan giggled thinking of how many students were stunned when she explained what a teacher did. She looked over at the large screen of Conner, he was talking about an epidemic for cats that made them want to get stuck in trees. "We've certainly learned how to settle down."

"Yes. But next portal is suppose to be one of the harder ones. We are moving into the next set of levels." Kaldur sighed thinking how hard the last boss had been. "We were lucky that Superman had a healing crystal to use on us."

"I thought it was every even level that a hero showed up after the boss with a healing crystal?" M'gan asked as she leaned on the counter.

Kaldur shook his head. "No, it is a chance event. In the first 20 levels there is a 50% chance of the event occurring. The next 20 have a 40% chance, then 30%, then 20% and only a 10% for the last 20%. And there is a 1% chance of it occurring before you go to challenge the final boss after level 100."

"Wait, there's a boss after level 100?!" M'gan asked in disbelief. "I though we only had to beat the 100 levels?"

"The final boss is the last part of clearing level 100. Since there is no portal to open." Kaldur clarified for his teammate. "Are you going back to work?"

"Yeah." M'gan pushed away from the counter. "See you tomorrow? I'm going to go to level 10 to find a job. Since level 10 is the next peaceful level. Even if it is a world where the League controls the world."

"I will meet you at the portal at 10 am." Kaldur smiled as he waved good bye to the girl. He looked back at the TV to see that we were back to Iris West, she was showing the winners of the woman's gymnastics event. "Time to move on."

* * *

Have I mentioned how much I love SAO.

Yes this story is very much influenced by it, as well as most of the DC universe. A lot of the levels are based on what-if scenarios that I have come up with. If any of you have any ideas for levels, feel free to leave it in the comments. If not, leave a comment anyway. I love hearing back from my readers.

Thank you for reading. And stay tuned for the next chapter.


	3. Prehistoric

I do not own Young Justice.

* * *

~Level 15~

Robin sighed as he looked around the over grown valley once more. His team had gone out hunting a few hours ago. And since they had been put back into the prehistoric era of history, it was completely understandable for them to take so long.

"Anything?" He looked up as he asked the floating Martian above him.

Miss Martian looked down at the team leader. "Nothing yet." She looked up higher above her. "Maybe there are some up higher? Pterodactyls might nest up there. Since there aren't any caves in sight."

"She does have a point." Aqua Lad stated as he pushed a large leaf out of his way. "If we wish to find eggs, we must look where the dinosaurs are." An event had been launched just earlier that day. It was an Easter Egg Hunt, because apparently it was close to Easter. The hunt was on each level, but for the week the event was running, no one could move between levels.

Robin nodded a few times as he thought it over. "Alright, but stay within mental range. That way we can come help." He said as he patted his grappling hook that was in his side pouch. It was always handy to have it near at all times. Especially when it got you out of range of strong, fast dinosaurs with sharp teeth.

Miss Martian gave a short nod before ascending higher into the tree tops. Her teammates kept their eyes on the area around them. Nothing flew below the tree line, it was things on the ground that were more dangerous to them.

The sound of rustling leaves drew the boys' attentions. They tensed, hoping it was a herbivore or their teammates. And relaxing when Super Boy walked out with his hands up. "Good thing we learned from last time." The Kryptonian stated as his other two teammates walked passed him.

Robin laughed a bit at the memory. On their first night on this level they hadn't gotten over their initial scare of being on a level with dinosaurs. They had already almost been eaten at least a dozen times that day. So when Kid Flash had run through the camp site after getting scared by a spider, it wasn't a surprised that e few of the others had thought he was an attacking dinosaur.

Kid Flash pouted at his teammate's comment. "I'm sorry alright! I may have scared the health out of you all but you nearly took the life out of me." He had never been more thankful for his healing ability than that night.

"It just shows we must be more aware of our surroundings." Aqua Lad stated as he looked up and watched Miss Martian descend with an egg in her hands.

Miss Martian smiled as she saw the rest of her team had arrived. "Look what I found!" She held up the green spotted egg happily.

Super Boy wrapped an arm around Miss Martian's waist as he kissed her forehead. "Looks like you were busy." He chuckled as Miss Martian blushed and looked away. She was too cute sometimes. "Let's get back to camp." He turned and led the way towards the camp. If they ran into anything he wouldn't get pushed back. A perk of having super strength.

"What did you all get?" Robin asked as he scanned the foliage around them. They had already found all of the obvious eggs, but it never hurt to check again.

"We got a nice haul as well." Artemis opened her menu and pulled out the meat from their hunt as they got to the main table they had built in their camp. "You cooking tonight Kaldur?"

Aqua Lad picked up the meat to see what options he had for the food object. "This is great quality. I can make almost anything." He looked around as everyone settled back into the camp. "Any requests?"

"Why don't we crack open some eggs first?" Wally opened his menu and retrieved the eggs they had also collected. "Wow. We got 13? How?" Wally hadn't exactly counted as he strode them, but he didn't think they had gotten that many.

Super Boy and Artemis shrugged in response. "Maybe a few of them had multipliers on them?" Artemis asked as she picked an egg up. "Can I crack?" She smiled as Wally gave her a nod. She cracked it over her knee, a bundle falling to the ground. She picked it up and was very surprised. "I got a chocolate cake."

"You gonna share?" Wally skied as he picked up another egg to crack.

Artemis gave Wally a smirk. "I might share a piece with you." She noticed how his pout made his eyes grow larger. It was really quite cute.

Wally sighed as the blonde remained stubborn and immune to his puppy eyes. "Fine. But I'm holding you to it." With that said Wally cracked the egg in his hands. He gripped a small scaly creature with a large head and sharp teeth. He tensed as he saw it say T-Rex Baby, but relaxed when he didn't see a health bar. "Um...what is this?"

"Rare item, T-Rex Baby." Robin said as if it was common knowledge. "It's a pet Wally. It's one of the rare prizes available on this level only."

Wally nodded as he set the pet down on the ground. "Okay. I have a T-Rex as a pet." He and the little dinosaur stared at each other. "What do I do with it?" He looked over at Conner. Conner was the only one of them that currently had a pet.

Conner sighed as he got up and walked over to Wally. "Open your menu." The red head followed his instructions. "Now open your character set up. Now press on the pet icon." He pointed to the new icon that had appeared in the speedster's menu. "From here you can name him, equip him with items, and feed him. Although you can just toss food at him and he will eat it. And at the top you can activate him and deactivate him."

Wally nodded as he opened the naming option. "I'll call you...Egbert!" He laughed as everyone stared at him. "What? He came out of an egg."

Artemis shook her head at the red head's reasoning. "Whatever you say Baywatch."

"Me next." Robin picked up an egg and broke into it hit a birdarang. Another bundle fell to the ground. He picked it up with a frown. "Scrambled eggs? Seriously?" He tossed the bundle onto the table, Kaldur could use it too cook.

"I'm cracking mine next." M'gan said as she pulled the egg apart with her telekinesis. "Another small little dinosaur landed on the ground, but this one had a health bar. "Contact!" She shouted as the dinosaur lunged at her.

Conner smashed his fist on top of the dinosaur's head, knocking it to the ground and shattering it. "That was a rush."

"Don't you mean egg-zillerating?" Robin chuckled at his pun. "What?" He asked when almost everyone raised an eyebrow at him.

"Nothing." Kid Flash shrugged with a snicker. "Just that it should have been egg-spected." The two laughed and fist bumped.

Artemis sighed heavily. "You two and your puns. I'm cracking another egg." She smashed this one between her hands. Another bundle fall down. "Let's see what this is. Chocolate truffles."

"Why are you getting all the chocolate?" Wally asked as he tossed an egg at Kaldur. "Your turn."

Aqua Lad looked down at the egg before throwing at the ground to break it. A ding resounded around the camp. "It appears I have leveled up." He stated flatly before returning to the food on the table. "Shall I get started on dinner?"

"Go ahead. Your choice." Conner said as he reached for an egg. "Let's hope we don't get any more dinosaurs." He cracked the egg in his hands and sighed as a bundle fell to the ground. He picked it up and tossed it over to Artemis. "A full dinosaur scale pelt."

Artemis caught the bundle with a smile. "Sweet. Dinosaur armor coming up!" She opened her skill menu and pulled out her sewing kit and several other bundles of fabric. "Thank you Conner."

The rest of the eggs were cracked in a similar manor, no more attacks or pets. The evening passed and found the team all relaxing as the food cooked.

"Do you ever wonder what everyone is doing out there?" Dick asked as he stared up at the darkening sky. "Like what our family is doing? Or if they are getting close to getting us out?" The group lapsed into silence as they all thought on their leader's questions.

"I'm sure they are doing something." Wally said as he munched on a piece of chocolate cake. "My uncle is a CSI, so he is probably helping with the investigation in some way. He tends to get involved in anything that deals with his family." He smiled happily as he thought of his uncle Barry.

"Same with my uncle." M'gan said as she snuggled into Conner's side. "Although my little brother is probably worried sick. He never liked being away from me. This is probably torture to him." She hugged herself as tears began to form in her eyes. "I miss home."

Conner hugged M'gan and pressed a kiss to her hair. "We'll get home. One way or another."

The sound of a bell ringing alerted everyone to the timers finishing and the food being done. Kaldur tapped the pots and smiled as the dishes took their places on the table. "Food is done." He pulled out cutlery and dishes for everyone as they all gathered around. He picked up his glass and held it up. "To the end of this game."

Everyone reached their places and lifted their glasses. "Cheers!" They all said with a small smile on their faces, a little bit of hope renewed.

* * *

Happy Easter everyone!

And thank you to Guest 1337, I was trying to come up with an idea for an Easter chapter. So thank you for the help.

I apologize for the shortness of this chapter compared to the previous ones. This one could kind of be considered filler. But I really wanted to do an Easter chapter. Mostly because I wanted to use some egg puns. And I must say they are egg-cellent. ;P I'm cracking up.

Let me know what you thought of the chapter. And please let me know if there are any more levels you would like to see. You might just see it pop up. ;)

And on another note, my birthday is this week! So as a gift from all of you to me, can you please go look at my Young Justice preview story and then go vote. It literally has only one vote and has been open since January. It's kind of depressing. So please go read and vote.

Thank you all for the support you give to me and other authors. Love you all!


	4. Move Along

I do not own Young Justice.

* * *

~1 month later: Level 24~

Artemis smiled as she walked through the market. This level was set in medieval times. The heroes still existed and their cities, but they were just back in medieval times. Which Artemis loved, she could use her archery skill and be a hunter.

She walked up to the Bazaar owner. "I'd like to rent a booth." She withdrew some coins and held them in their bag as they appeared before her. She could usually haggle a good price, since she had been a lawyer in the last 2 levels she had lived on.

"That'll be 20 coins missy." The fat bearded man said as he held out his hand for the money.

Artemis made her negotiating face, you could always bargain with vendors. "For only one hour? The owners in Gotham would give it to me for 3 hours at that price." She turned to leave, but the CP caught her attention.

"I'll make it 15 coins for an hour and a half!" The man smiled as Artemis turned back around.

Artemis smirked, it would have cost her twice as much in Gotham, but her bluff skill was maxed out. "Thank you so much." She paid the 15 coins and got her booth pass from the man. She walked over to her booth ad laid out her meat, herbs, and fruits she had gotten on her hunt.

Within five minutes people were flocking to her booth. It was well known that she got the best meat, even better than the CP merchants. She was soon out of fruits and herbs and down to her last bit of meat.

"I'd like to get your last bit of venison please?" A girl smiled as she sent the purchase request to Artemis. "It's so nice to be almost a quarter of the way done this game. Maybe we will be back home before Christmas! Wouldn't that be nice?"

Artemis smiled as she brought up her item menu. "You said it, and if you want a good side with this deer meat, go down a few stalls to see Sam. Tell him Arty sent you and he might give you a discount." Artemis smiled as the player payed her and thanked her for the advice before leaving. "To think I have actually gotten used to this life." She laughed at her own comment. "At least we are going into the dungeon tonight. This town has gotten way too used to us." Artemis logged out of the stall and began making her way home.

She walked into the Tavern she was staying at. Waving as two of her friends joined her. "Aren't you two working?" She asked as Kaldur and Wally sat down at her table.

"Nope. Did you sell out again?" Wally asked as he ordered a pint of ale. He wasn't sure if it was what ale actually tasted like, but knowing he was old enough in this game to drink was nice.

"Faster than last week." Artemis smiled as two more sat down at her table. "Where have you two been?" She asked as M'gan and Conner sat across from each other.

"Just out." M'gan shrugged as she held Conner's hand. "You all ready for tonight?"

"Can't wait." Wally said as he took a drink from his ale. "Although I am going to be upset about not being able to drink."

"You can just come back whenever you want to." Artemis rolled her eyes at the red head's complaint. "But make sure you have someone with you. We don't need you getting drunk again."

"Do you want to be that someone?" Wally asked as he wiggled his eyebrows at the blonde.

"Only if that means I can beat you up when you do anything stupid." Artmeis smirked as the red head frowned at her. "Anyone seen our fearless leader? He said he was meeting us here."

"Probably flirting with some girl." M'gan said as she ordered food. "He has been getting close to Zatana."

"But he hasn't told her about everything yet." Conner spoke up when everyone froze a bit. "But I think he wants to bring her onto The Team tonight." He picked at some of M'gan's food when it arrived. The girl swatted his hand playfully.

All of them heard a ping, a message on their private message board. It was from Robin. "Change of plans, meet me at the Dungeon entrance."

Everyone nodded before leaving the Tavern. They all changed behind a house and headed for the secret entrance to the underground Dungeon. Which for some reason was underneath Wayne Castle.

"Robin is probably still upset that Batman is the villain of this level." Wally said as they made their way down to the portal room. They had cleared the rest of the Dungeon throughout the past week.

"So were you when Flash was the villain." M'gan pointed out as they came up on the last door. "Oh look, Zatana is here."

The group of five stopped in front of the group of two. Robin waved to the team happily. "Hey guys. Glad you could make it." He pointed to Zatana, who was wearing a magician's outfit, but with short shorts. "This is Zatana. She is a magician and she was also part of the Beta-testing."

"It's nice to meet you all. Robin has said a lot about you all. Just you all as heroes, not your Secret Identities." Zatana could see the others were a bit skeptical, but friendly. "So this is the portal entrance. Don't you think back up would be a good idea?"

"Nah." Robin said with a smirk. "My team can do anything." He looked back over at Zatana happily.

"We have company." M'gan said as she dropped down to the ground and pulled her hood up. "About 12 other players."

"You led others here!" Artemis yelled at the new girl that Robin had brought along.

Robin stepped between the two. "Calm down Artemis." He looked over at Zatana, she had a look of regret on her face. "We don't want to endanger anyone else, Zatana. As beta-testers we all know what to expect. But anyone else doesn't."

"How are they suppose to learn if no one teaches them?" Zatana argued. "If I hadn't had shown up with my team when we had you all would have been dead. But instead most of my team died." She glared at them all. "I lost Bumble Bee and Guardian that day. Then my team disbanded the next. I don't want you all to experience the same thing."

M'gan reached forward and pulled the girl into a hug. "Thank you Zatana. You're a good friend and a great player. " She comforted the girl as the group of new players joined them.

Robin sighed as he looked out over the group of players that had joined them. "Welcome to the Dungeon everyone. Beyond this door is the portal room. And guarding it is the Evil King of this land, Batman."

"Why is it under Wayne Castle?" A player asked with his hand raised.

Robin shrugged. "Because it's the biggest castle around? I honestly don't know. But what I do know is that Batman is not going to be an easy win. He is considered the strongest member of the Big 7. We need to work together to beat him." Robin looked back at his team. "My team is capable of dealing heavy damage and taking heavy damage. If he looks to be preparing a strong attack, get out of the way. We don't want anyone dying."

"What about the XP and items? You guys keeping it all?" Another player shouted out.

Aqua Lad steeped forward. "Since you will all be in the room when the boss is defeated, the experience points will be divided up evenly amongst everyone. And any items dropped are to be kept by the person that picks it up. Those are the standard rules in a portal raid."

"So, if you lot are ready to get going, let's take this portal down." Artemis kicked the door open. There in the center of the room was the glowing portal. And standing in front of it, in matte black armor with horns on it, was Batman. "He looks cheerful as always."

"You dare to seek out my portal?" The deep rasping voice of Batman carried across the room as the players entered. "None of you shall leave here alive. Not while I still draw breath, Mortals." The Dark Knight pulled his sword from it's sheath and ran at the group of players.

Aqua Lad stepped forward as his water bearers turned to swords. He blocked Batman's strike. "Go around and hit him from behind." He called out to other players as he engaged Batman to keep his attention of him.

Artemis and Robin circled around and began throwing projectiles at Batman. Other players joined them as they worked at lowering his health bars, Batman had 5.

Batman pushed Aqua Lad back and turned to the players dealing the most damage to him, Artemis and Robin. He pulled a bomb off of his belt and threw it at them. Super Boy caught it and threw it back. "Not happening." Super Boy said as he ran at the Dark Knight and started attacking with his fists. But the Batman was a hand-to-hand expert. "Oh shit." He got a foot to his chest and half his life gone. "That happened."

"Super Boy!" Miss Martian landed beside the Kryptonian and started healing him. "You okay?"

"Look out!" Another player shouted to the pair as Batman walked towards them.

Artemis fired an arrow and smiled as it paralyzed Batman. "Hit him with everything you got!" She shot a quantum arrow as everyone fired their strongest attack. It got Batman down to his final health bar by the time the paralysis wore off.

"So you are skilled warriors." Batman dropped his sword to the ground. "Then fall to my army." He held his hand up as a glowing light came out of it.

"This wasn't in the beta." Artemis said as the sound of screeching bats sounded around the room. "This wasn't until level 40!" She called out as glowing red eyes filled the ceiling.

Zatana ran up in front of Batman. "Emoc ot em!" All of the bats flew towards the single player and vanished as they hit her shield. But there were too many for her shield to take. Once it was destroyed they started hitting her.

"ZATANA!" The Team shouted when the last bat vanished and she fell to the ground.

Robin ran over to the girl, her health bar was nearly gone and draining because of the 'bat-bite' effect. "Zatana." He held the girl as she gave him a smile.

"Don't be sad." Zatana brushed Robins hair out of the way of his mask. "I finally get to leave this game. And I helped you all move on." Tears leaked out of her eyes as the rest of the Team approached her. "I'm going to miss you all." She looked back at Robin. "Do me a favor? When you beat this game, can you tell my father I'm sorry?"

"Of course." Robin smiled as the girl began to fade in his arms. "What's his name?"

"Giovanni, Giovanni Zatara. He's on the Justice League, my dad's Zatara." Zatana smiled as The Team looked at her in shock. "You should go. Batman won't stay quiet for long."

"Artemis." Robin just had to say the one word before the archer let an atomic arrow fly form her bow. It dealt lethal damage to the Dark Knight. "Thank you, Zatana."

Zatana smiled as she laid her head against Robin's chest. "It would have been nice to meet you in real life Dick." With that she shattered into pixels.

The Team was stunned, both by who the girl had been and what she had known. But they could discuss that later. Right now they had an angry crowd to deal with. "You knew! You knew something was wrong and didn't tell us!" A player yelled at the team of 6. "And the blond was talking about the beta-test. They're all beta-testers!"

"You're point?" Aqua Lad stepped forward and glared at the crowd. "We did not ask for your assistance. And we told you all how to stay alive. What difference does it make if we knew? We used our knowledge to keep you safe. Zatana used her knowledge to keep you all from dying."

The crowd was silent, except for one player. "What level are you all at anyway? Among the rest of us, the highest level is 25."

"Artemis is the highest level, she is at level 46. I'm next at 44." Robin said as he stood from his spot. "And it's those high levels that helped us win this battle." He noticed a few looking in them in fear. "You scared of us now?"

Super Boy looked at all of the players around them. They all showed fear. "You all should fear us. We can take any of you out, but we aren't like that." Super Boy stepped forward and glared at the other players. "Yes, we are all beta testers, but that doesn't mean we are trying to hold you all back. We are forging ahead to end this game." He swiftly turned around and walked back towards the exit to the 25th level.

The rest of the team followed behind them. They were done with this level. Or at least their hero forms were done here.

* * *

Another week done. Sorry this chapter is short.

Leave me a comment please. I would love to hear what levels you would like to see. Plus if you suggest levels then the story gets longer.


	5. Home Front

I do not own Young Justice.

* * *

~6 months later: real world~

~Gotham Hospital~

The hospital had quieted down from the bustle it had had a few months ago. Parents were more understanding and patient. They had a total of 43 JL: DOJ victims. There was nothing they could do for the victims, the developers had vanished and no notes could be found on how to release the victims from their comatose state. So they all had to wait for the victims to beat the game and release themselves.

Bruce Wayne walked through the hall of the hospital he had funded since it's opening 15 years ago. He never thought it would become such a frequent place for him. He was also taking up the tab for all of the victims at the hospital, he could afford it. But also because he knew how these parents felt, since his own son was here.

Bruce walked into Dick's hospital room and closed the door silently, not wanting to disturb the teen. He sat down heavily on the seat, resting his elbows on his knees and resting his head on his hands. "Hey Dickie." His voice nearly cracked as he spoke. "Good to see you haven't given up yet." The monitor beeped on even intervals as the boy's chest rose and fell.

He took a deep breath before he opened his mouth again. "I haven't been honest with you, Dick. I've kept things from you." He laid a hand over the boy's cold hand. "I wanted to keep you safe and away from that life, but here you are in the middle of it." He took another deep breath, ready to finally say it out loud. "Dick, I'm Batman. And I've been trying to find out how to get you out of this mess."

The room grew silent once more. The rhythmic beeping interrupting the quiet. Bruce sighed in relief, he felt a bit lighter. "The League has been trying to find out who created this game. So far all we have found out is that a group that calls themselves 'The Light' is behind it. We don't know who they are, or what they are after." Gotham's Dark Knight got up and looked down at his son. "I promise you, I will get you out of there. Just hang in there."

Bruce left the room, he wouldn't catch the people responsible for this by mourning his son's condition. He stopped when he heard crying coming form a room. He looked in and saw two woman by a bed with a blonde haired girl in it. The older of the two women was in a wheelchair, the other was comforting the woman as she cried.

"Do you mind?" Bruce looked behind him to see a well built man walking towards him. "That's my family in there." Bruce narrowed his eyes a bit, he knew this man, Sport's Master. "So beat it pretty boy."

"Leave." Both men turned to see a tear stained girl glaring at the blonde man. "Get out of here you useless excuse for a father!"

"Come on Jade. That's my little girl in there." The man seemed to be a bit broken up. But his body language said otherwise. "Is your mother here?"

"I believe she asked you to leave, Sir." Bruce stepped between the two before the woman acted, she looked like she was about to attack him. And he didn't know if she knew who he was. His face hardened when Sport's Master sent a glare at him. "Or would you like me to contact security? Or maybe the police?"

Sport's Master straightened ever so slightly. "Fine. But I will be back. You can't keep me from seeing my daughter." With that the man left.

Jade turned to the well dressed man. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me." Bruce smiled at the young lady. "Bruce Wayne, I was visiting my son." Bruce held his hand out to shake.

Jade took his hand in amazement. "You're Bruce Wayne? Thank you again." Jade held his hand tightly. "You don't know how much you have done for my sister and my mother. We could never afford-"

"It's the least I could do." Bruce interrupted the girl before she broke into tears again. "As a parent myself and having lost loved ones, I wanted to do what I could. No parent should lose a child this way."

"Jade? What is going on?" The woman in the wheelchair rolled out of the room. "Who is this?"

"Bruce Wayne, ma'am." Bruce nodded at the woman in respect. "I'm sorry for your daughter."

"And for your son." the Paula replied with a sad smile. "I just wish we knew how it was going in there." She looked back at her daughter's unmoving form. "I wish she knew we haven't given up on her."

"I think she knows." Bruce gave the two woman a smile. "I think they all know."

Silence fell between the three before they parted silently. Bruce continuing on down the hall and the two women going back into the room.

Jade parked her mom back by Artemis' bedside before walking back around to her chair on the other side. She took her sister's hand and gave it a squeeze. "You're missing it all little sis. We just met Bruce Wayne, the same man that gave you your scholarship." Jade laughed despite the tears rolling down her cheeks. "We got rid of dad, but he'll be back." She stopped herself for a moment before looking at the closed door. "And there is something we've been meaning to tell you." Jade looked over at her mother. Her mother just shook her head as she cried.

Jade took another deep breath. "We don't know if you can hear us little sister, but mom and I have been keeping a secret. Remember when mom went to prison? It wasn't because she hit someone with her car, it was because she got caught by the Justice League. Mom was Huntress. And I followed in her footsteps and because Cheshire. And dad is also just like us." Jade held her sister's hand tightly. "We didn't want to bring you into this life, that's why we haven't told you. And why we told you dad was a with the Mafia. So you would stay away from him."

A knock at the door stopped Jade from saying anything else. A nurse peaked into the room. "Visiting hours are ending in 10 minutes."

Jade smiled at the nurse as she left the room. She gave her sister's hand one last squeeze before leaning down and placing a kiss on her forehead. "Hang in there little sister." She went over to her mother's side and began pushing her out of the room.

* * *

~Central City General Hospital~

In a quiet room on the 5th floor of the white and bright hospital, one forensic scientist sat at his nephews bedside. Barry Allen hadn't slept in, what felt like, months. He ran a hand through his hair as he looked over the still face of Wally West. "I don't know what to tell you kid. I wish you could have been here. They would have wanted you to be there."

Earlier that day, Barry had attended a funeral for his brother-in-law and his brother-in-law's wife, Wally's parents. The two had gotten caught up in a crazy plans the Rogues had tried to pull off. It had back fired, and several civilians had been killed. Those casualties had included Wally's parents. They were on their way to visit their son.

Barry sighed again as he loosened his tie. "This world has gotten so messed up." He looked at his nephew. Wally's red hair was less vibrant than it usually was. And his face just didn't look right without his usual smile. "Just hang in there kid. I won't let anything happen to you. Not after this."

His pager went off, but it wasn't his usual work. "Looks like I gotta go Wally. Wake up soon, please. I want to show you just how close your hero is to home." He smiled as he held Wally's hand For a moment before letting go. He had decided to tell Wally he was the Flash when he woke up. He didn't know how he would react, but he was going to tell him. "Well, I'll be back in a flash." He saluted before leaving the hospital room at his accelerated pace.

Flash stopped in front of the City Hall building. There stood Captain Cold, leader of the Rogues. "What do you want Snart?" Flash asked the villain, he should just be arresting the man.

Captain Cold looked down at the ground then up at the hero. "We're sorry about the civilians Flash, it wasn't suppose to happen like that-" The man was pushed back at super speed into the concrete wall.

Flash glared at the man. "You killed people Snart. One couple have a kid in the hospital because of that game incident. They were going to see him, and now he is gonna have to wake up to find them both long gone." Barry fought against himself to just start beating the man. But the suit kept him back.

Captain Cold looked back down at the ground. "We didn't know what the machines would do. Someone hired us to plant them in places and not to let anyone shut them down. If we had known-" He was silenced when he was hit against the wall again.

"Who hired you?" Flash growled at the man. His patience had become very thin lately.

"I don't know the guy's face. All we ever heard was his voice. He had a thick French accent." Snart shut his eyes as the world blurred by him again. It stopped when Flash dropped him off at prison again. "That's all I know-" Captain Cold stopped when he saw that there was no scarlet speedster anymore.

Flash ran towards the nearest zeta-tube. He ran in and ran around the Watchtower till he reached the computer room. But he wasn't the only one there. "Batman? What are you doing here? What about Dick?"

"Dick will be fine. How's Wally?" Batman was typing on a computer, he was checking a lead. But it was going no where.

Flash sighed heavily as he sat down at another computer. "Buried his parents this morning. Then got a tip form Cold about the devices him and the Rogues were protecting." He began typing on the computers. "Did the labs send any reports on the machines?"

"Yes." Batman brought the report up on another, smaller screen. "It was a frequency jammer. But with the technology used in Central City they would have been useless." Batman looked over at Flash. "Normally."

Flash frowned as he looked over the report. "Shuts down low frequency tech?" He thought more on the incident that happened earlier in the week. "Boomerang said something about getting them into position. Like they weren't set yet. But what in the city has tech that is low frequency? And what do you mean by normally?"

Batman began typing as he pulled a map of Central City up. "The machines left a trail of magnetic pulses." A line of red showed the path the two machines took. "If you follow the path onwards..." Blue lines came up and followed the direction the paths would have led. "It leads to the General Hospital and Star Labs."

Flash raised an eyebrow at Batman's theories. "Star Labs I can understand, the building is old. But why the hospital? It's state of the art."

"Not the TeleGear." Batman stated as he brought up a schematic of the video game console. "If that machine had gone off by the hospital-"

"It would have shut down all of the consoles." Flash almost felt like he was going to vomit. "There are 45 kids in that hospital stuck in those helmets. They would have killed them all."

Batman nodded grimly. "I'm putting League on alert for more of these devices. There are a total of 748 kids trapped in that game at the moment. And the number keeps dropping." Batman looked over at a large count down on the wall of the tower. The counter dropped three numbers. "We need to get those kids out."

"Then let's start with The Brain." Flash brought up The Brain on the main screen. "Snart told me he was the one that ordered them to protect those devices. So he either built them or ordered them built." He let Batman take the controls to try and track Brain. "But why go after the kids? Do you think he is involved?"

Batman frowned as his search for brain was coming up empty. "I don't know. But once we find him we will ask." He placed a hand on Flash's shoulder. "We are getting them out of there."

Flash gave the bat a smile. "Thanks Bruce." He sighed a bit as the wall counter went down by one. "I don't like that counter. Makes you wonder when it's someone we care about that just got counted."

"I would rather count down than up." Batman continued to type on the computer. "Shows you how many are still fighting."

* * *

~Happy Harbor Hospital~

One room was occupied by one teen, but he had many visitors. "I can't believe this is happening." A woman spoke as she cried into a tissue. The woman had tanned skin and long blond hair. "How did this happen to my son, to my Kaldur'ahm?" She looked towards the blonde haired man she had left her son with. "I sent him to live with you so his father would not find him. But now this? I can't.."

The other occupants of the room felt sorry for the woman. "I'm sorry Sha'lain'a." Henry Waters sighed as the woman looked towards him accusingly. Henry looked over towards Sha'lain'a and her husband Calvin. "Kaldur was happy. He was even part of the testing of the game before it came out. I even tested it out a bit. Neither of us saw something like this happening."

"And now it has." The three conscious occupants looked towards the fourth. Arthur Curry tore his eyes away from his godson. "Kaldur'ahm is strong. I have no doubt that he is already working with others to try and solve this problem on their own." The King of Atlantis looked back at the sleeping boy. "For now he is still out of Manta's reach. He is still safe."

The three Atlanteans nodded at their king's words. Sha'lain'a walked up to her son and sat on his bed. "My little Kaldur'ahm. You've grown so much." She laid a kiss on her son's kiss, the only part of his face not blocked by the helmet.

Arthur left the room, the family needed time, and he needed to continue his search. He made his way back to the lighthouse that Henry owned. He dropped his land clothes that he had worn over his Atlantean clothes at the house before diving back into the ocean. He was met almost immediately by his partner. "Garth, any news?"

Garth shook his head as he handed his King back his trident. "No word My King. But our search is narrowing."

Arthur nodded towards the boy. They both made their way further below the surface till they reached a group of speeders. "Then let us return. Sha'lain'a and Calvin shall return when they are ready." Arthur began his speeder and began the trip back to Atlantis.

* * *

~Metropolis General Hospital~

To say the room was too loud wasn't right. Nor was it too quiet though. Clark Kent found the room annoying and reassuring at the same time. All of the machines beeped to the same tune as Conner's heart, but it never changed from it's set rhythm.

Clark sighed as he rubbed his eyes for the thousandth time. There wasn't anything he could do. Not as Clark anyway. "How did this happen?"

"Fate is a terrible thing isn't it." Clark looked over at the door to the room. Lex Luther had his eyes trained on Conner. "All he really wanted was your attention. And now that he isn't here, he has all of it."

"What do you want Lex?" Clark asked in a tired voice. He didn't want to deal with the Presidential Candidate.

Lex walked further into the room and sat down. "I just came to visit. I truly do see the boy as a nephew. He wasn't someone that was weary of me, but didn't fully trust me either. Kind of like you Clark." He smirked as the man chuckled a bit. "He really is just like you, you know. Honest to a fault, but there is a difference, he is willing to go the extra mile."

"I don't think so." Clark spoke as he looked towards his son. "I agree, Conner takes after me more than Lois. But I know him, he won't do anything he doesn't believe in."

Lex nodded towards the reporter. "True. Although I like to think I have some influence on the boy." He chuckled a bit as Clark looked at him with a bit of annoyance. "Just saying, I do spend more time with him."

"But you aren't his father." Clark spoke venomously. "Now I believe visiting hours is ending."

As if on cue, a nurse knocked on the door and opened it. "Visiting hours are now over. Please come back tomorrow to visit your loved ones." She stood at the door as if waiting for them to leave.

Clark indicated for Lex to leave first. He squeezed Conner's hand. "Hang in there Kon." He whispered before following Lex out of the room. The nurse closed the door behind them and waited for them to continue down the hall towards the main entrance.

Once outside of the hospital Clark turned to Luther. "Thank you for your help, Luther." He had noticed that the man had been picking up the bill on Conner's medical expenses. "You don't have to do what you are doing, but it's nice to know that you are a friend."

Luther chuckled. "As I said earlier, I see Conner as my nephew. He's family, and I take care of family." He reached into his pocket and pulled a phone out and checked it. "Now if you will excuse me, I have a meeting to get to."

Clark gave the man a nod as he got into a limo and drove away. He sighed as he walked towards the parking lot to get his car. It was going to be another quiet evening. He gave one more look up towards the hospital, hearing beeps come from various rooms. "I promise Conner, when you get out of there I will be the father you deserve. In all forms I take."

* * *

~Jump City Hospital~

Jump City had the lowest count for JL:DOJ victims, 1. Only one person had been on time for ordering the game before the launch date.

"Hey M'gan." Garfield Logan sat crossed legged on his chair beside his adopted sister. "I got an A on my math test. And I haven't pulled any pranks at all. Principal Blood thinks I've been cloned and replaced." The boy laughed to himself as the girl continued to lay perfectly still on the bed. He let out a sigh as the door to the room opened up, J'on J'onez. "Hey uncle J'on."

"Hello Garfield." J'on walked up to his neice's bedside. "There has still been no change, and no answers." The man sat on a chair and focused on the girl. His eyes began to glow as he attempted to make mental contact with the girl, but her natural mental shields were strong. "I still can not reach her."

"Didn't you say that the new medication would help?" Garfield rubbed his neck, he could still feel the needle a bit. "How long did you say it would last?"

"A month. It's should keep you both hidden." J'on frowned as he looked down at the floor. "I am sorry for not telling either of you. I just wished to keep you both from anymore heartache."

Garfield frowned as he chewed his lip. About a month ago he had noticed something was off. With M'gan in the hospital and him trying to focus in school, he hadn't had time to eat. So he ended up using some of his spending money on food at school.

And he was changing. He was more agile and could react a lot better. But the real shock had come when he had gotten up one morning to find his skin green. And when he had asked his uncle what was happening, his uncle had stuck a needle in his neck. It had made his skin tanned again, but he still wanted answers.

So J'on had told him everything. How he was Martian Manhunter and that M'gan was also a Martian. Her family had sent her to earth to try and live a normal life, since she was a White Martian. And then he had developed a medication that would keep her powers dormant. And when they met Garfield and his mother they became friends right away. But then the accident happened and Garfield almost died. J'on had saved Garfield's life by giving him a blood transfusion, but had also altered his DNA. That was why his skin had turned green.

"Are you gonna tell her?" Garfield asked as he looked up at his adoptive uncle. "She deserves to know."

"She does." J'on sighed as he agreed with the boy. "When she awakens, we will tell her."

Garfield smiled at the man. "Good. Now I am going to the cafeteria. I am hungry as a hippo." Garfield laughed as he wondered what a green hippo would look like. He walked off towards the cafeteria with a small smile. "Come back soon M'gan."

* * *

And we get to see how all the parents and family are doing outside of the game. Did y'all find the Easter eggs I put in it? There are a couple, and many more to come.

Let me know what you think of the chapter.


	6. Apocalypse

I do not own Young Justice.

* * *

~3 months later: Level 28~

"The Reach is your friend. The Reach will protect you. And in return you will serve the Reach." The same message played over and over again. The streets were empty and the buildings destroyed, but people still lived here. And players tried to hold back.

Wally sighed as a patrol ship zoomed over head with it's lights flashing, they had caught someone. "Looks like we have another one to save." He pulled his hood further forward to hide his red hair. He always got chosen for random identity checks because of his hair.

"Hold it meat." Wally sighed as he stood straight and still. "Turn around." Wally pivoted around and looked up at the imposing figure of Orange Beetle. "Identify yourself, meat."

"Wally West, Sector A-0-3, Power Plant worker." Wally pulled out his ID card and showed it to the Reach Warrior. Orange Beetle nodded before walking away. Wally relaxed a bit before continuing his journey. "So annoying." Wally maneuvered around the CPs and through the run down streets till he reached an apartment complex. He punched in his code and made his way up to the third floor, then the fourth door down the hall on the left.

"Took you long enough." Wally pulled his hood down and kicked his shoes off. "Did you get everything?" Artemis peaked her head out from the kitchen.

"Yeah." Wally took his bag off of his shoulder and passed it to her as he passed. "Anyone else back yet?"

"Not yet." Artemis started putting things away as she spoke. "I heard a siren go off a little while ago. Did someone get caught?" She hoped it wasn't any of their teammates.

"Yeah. Some kid with super speed." Wally leaned against the counter. "Ran right by me laughing like an idiot. Kid probably didn't even realize how dangerous that was. And now he is gonna get collared." He sighed in defeat. "I almost went after him when the soldiers started chasing him."

"You would have been caught as well." Artemis walked over to Wally and tilted his face up so he was looking at her instead of the floor. "I know it's hard to stay in civvies all the time, but we have to. Otherwise we will never get passed this level."

Wally wrapped an arm around Artemis' waist and pulled her close to him. "I know babe." He tucked a stray piece of hair out of her face as he gave her a gentle smile.

"Should we come back later?" The two jumped apart as Dick chuckled at the two. "Looks like we got another couple. And I so called it." He looked back at Conner and Kaldur. They had all ended up getting back at the same time.

Conner rolled his eyes as he walked into the living room. "Is M'gan back yet?" He asked as he began unloading the supplies from his bag. Things were scarce in this level, unless you knew where to go and what to ask. "She should have been done first."

"She's probably enjoying the cold." Kaldur said as he walked into the kitchen to start making their evening meal. "Today is the first day it has been bearable for the two of us." He began pulling out ingredients and searching for the most filling food he could make with it.

"Bearable? It's freezing out there." Artemis said as she made her way to the living room and sat down on the couch.

"I find it quite lovely outside." M'gan said as she caught the tail end of the conversation. "Sorry I'm late. Got stopped three times for ID inspection. Last time I am not wearing a sweater." She smiled as she walked into the living room and was pulled into a hug by Conner, her fiancé. "I'm alright Conner." Conner didn't say a word as he held her closely.

"Did you all get everything?" Dick asked as he sat on the couch and began unloading his bag. "We need everything if we want to get to that portal."

"Oh that's right." M'gan pulled up her player menu. "I ran into someone that is willing to help us out. He was also a beta tester. One of the first 50." She saw how Dick and Wally perked up, they were the big gamers among them. "He has a Reach Scarab."

Dick opened up his player menu and found the message M'gan had sent him. "Jaime Reyes. Did you get an address or another meeting set up?" He was interrupted as the doorbell went off. "Conner?"

"It's some kid in a hoodie." The boy spoke as he walked to the door. He opened the door and pulled the kid into the room. "Don't panic, someone will call soldiers." He spoke as the kid looked at him with surprise and fear.

"Hey Jaime!" M'gan said as she smiled at the kid. "Glad you found your way." She pulled the kid into the room. "So this is everyone. And this is Dick, our team leader."

"Welcome." Dick held out his hand for the kid to shake. "I'm assuming since M'gan gave you the address she already cleared you." He got an eye roll from the Martian as a response. "We could really use your help."

"I kinda guessed that." Jaime scratched the back of his head. "I've heard about you guys. Thank you for standing up for us Beta-testers." He gave them an appreciative smile. "Bart and I really want to help you guys out."

"Bart? Who's Bart?" Wally asked as he looked at the kid.

Jaime sighed as he crossed his arms. "Bart is my partner. We've been together since the beginning of the game. He found me back in the Beta-Test and has kind of gotten attached to me." He looked down at the ground. "He got taken earlier this morning. He was protecting me."

"Because they would have put your scarab on mode." Kaldur spoke as he leaned on the doorway to the kitchen. "They would have had to remove the scarab from your back, killing you."

"Yeah. Bart drew their attention and allowed me to sneak away." Jaime opened his inventory and pulled a picture out. "He goes by Impulse, he's a speedster."

The team looked at the picture of Jaime with a red headed kid. Wally took the picture and tilted his head. "You say he's a speedster? Is his suit mostly white with red on it?"

"Yeah. You saw him?" Jaime asked the player with a hope.

"Yeah." Wally handed the boy back the picture. "He got caught and was transported to the meta-camp." He watched as hope drained from the boy's body. "I'm sorry."

Jaime took the picture back and leaned back against the wall, he slowly slid down the wall. "So even he got caught. As long as he doesn't do anything stupid he should be alive for us to get him out when we go to finish the boss off." He let out a laugh as a tear trickled down his face. "But Bart lives up to his name, always acting before thinking."

M'gan knelt beside the boy and hugged him. "We'll get him out Jaime." She looked over at Dick. "What's the plan?"

Dick pulled a map out and spread it across the table. "We can deploy the plan tomorrow. By nightfall we should be on level 29." He looked at the distraught teen in their apartment. "So get traught Jaime, we are getting Bart back."

* * *

"Everyone linked up?" M'gan asked as she walked around the crowded street. The morning rush to work was always like this. 'Hello?'

'Sorry. Still getting used to this.' Jaime said inside his mind.

'You get used to it.' Dick said with amusement in his voice. 'Is everyone in place?' He got a mental nod from everyone in the group. 'Aqua Lad go.' The street was suddenly flooded with water. People began to panic and run around as Reach soldiers began to flood the area. 'Miss Martian you're up.'

'Good to go. Phase 2 is ready.' Miss Martian spoke as she joined the Reach soldiers, having disguised herself as one.

'Remember Jaime, no scarab abilities.' Dick said as he changed into his Robin Gear.

'I know that.' Jaime put the mask Dick had given him onto his face. 'I just hope this works.'

The team joined into the battle, Aqua Lad was the only one to use his powers. But the battle was soon over. "You meat are unintelligent sacks of liquid." Black Beetle bellowed as he kicked Aqua Lad. "Get a collar on this meat, we don't need him flooding everything. Then get simple collars on the others." Reach soldiers picked up the battered and paralyzed teens, flying them up into a ship for transport and collaring.

After they were collared, the team was put into pods. The ride was smooth and over in a few minutes. The soldiers wheeled out the pods and entered a large, dark building. Their journey ended when they reached a room with disks on the floor. Each teen was placed onto one of the disks.

"Welcome, children." All of the teens looked over as a green and teal Reach alien walked into the room. "Rest assured that as long as you obey us, you will be treated well. However, any act of defiance will result in a punishment." The alien produced a remote and pushed the red button. All of the teens cried out as a shock went through their body. The alien looked over to Aqua Lad. "Your power has been neutralized. But if you wish, we can return it to you, if you join our cause."

Aqua Lad gave the man a smile. "I will join you." His pod opened up and he stepped out onto the platform. "What do you wish for me to do?"

The alien smiled as he looked towards the other teens. "Push that button. And send your friends to the Junkyard." He indicated to a large button in the center of the ring of disks.

Aqua Lad walked up to the button before looking at his teammates. 'Good luck.' He told them in his mind as he pushed the button. The disks pulled the pods down a bit before the floor of the pods opened up and dropped the teens. Aqua Lad took a deep breath. 'Ready to get to work Miss Martian?'

'Of course.' The girl sounded quite chipper. 'I've already got the charges set for our distraction. Now we just have to find a path from the Junkyard to the portal room before we go free the others.' Miss Martian rambled off quickly in her mind.

Aqua Lad held back a smirk at the Martian's enthusiasm, the alien was speaking to him. "Excellent." The Reach alien smiled as he walked up to his new soldier. "Now, go and rest up. I will call for you when I need you." He walked past the human and continued on through a set of doors that closed behind him.

Aqua Lad turned and walked through another set of open doors that led out of the room. He took two more turns before stopping in front of a map. 'The map is exactly where you said it would be Robin.' When no reply came he frowned a bit. 'Robin?'

'Sorry Aqua Lad.' Miss Martian spoke in a small voice. 'They feel too far for my telepathy to keep them connected.'

'So we are alone.' Aqua Lad mentally pictured the map for Miss Martian to see. 'I am heading to the control room. Go and see what the security is on the entrance to the junkyard.'

'On it.' Miss Martian spoke firmly.

Aqua Lad turned down the hall and began weaving his way around the compound. He reached the control room and entered it without a problem. "Hello Meat." Aqua Lad turned and gave a neutral look to a very bulky Red Beetle Warrior. "So you decided to join our ranks. Or are you just On Mode?"

"I am with you, Red Beetle." Aqua Lad spoke as he gave a bow to the alien. No point in getting into a fight when he was labeled as an ally. "I have come to familiarize myself with the base. In case of an emergency."

Red Beetle laughed loudly. "Not like there will ever be an emergency. This meat is weak." The warrior pointed towards a large window. "See for yourself."

Aqua Lad walked up to the window and looked down. Down below was the Junkyard, it stretched out as far as the eye could see. "Impressive. Not only is it far below the compound but it stretches far out. Is it all monitored?" He looked over at Red Beetle curiously.

Red Beetle nodded as he crossed his arms. "Patrols go out regularly. And any patrol that is late sends a new patrol out."

"What is considered late?" Aqua Lad asked innocently.

Red Beetle scratched his head as he thought. "A minute I think. Purple Beetle is in charge of patrols." He shrugged as he turned away from the window. "See ya around Meat."

Aqua Lad examined the Junkyard more carefully. He could see people moving around, but couldn't make out anyone. 'Miss Martian, how are you doing on your end?'

'Patrols are running with 5 minutes between them.' Miss Martian said calmly. 'And I have Purple Beetle in sight. Do you want me to get into her head?'

'Negative.' Aqua Lad turned away from the window and began walking to the door. 'They are all being monitored by the chief scientist. Once you get into their mind they will be alerted and will make our mission that much harder.' He began navigating the halls once more. Heading for Miss Martian's location. 'Stay close to Purple Beetle.'

* * *

Robin was a bit surprised when the pods let them drop. But the feeling of falling was too familiar to him to not feel comfortable. When the tube leveled out slowly he began to panic. He came to a stop in complete darkness. 'Miss Martian?' He grumbled when no reply came to his mind, they were out of range. A Yelp did escape his lips when the floor he was lying on suddenly dropped out from below him. He landed on his back, hard. "That's gonna hurt."

"Get up Meat." Robin looked up at the, obviously female, Junkyard Warden, Yellow Beetle. "Welcome to the Junkyard. Doesn't matter what you were before, now you are a Picker." Yellow shouted at the teens that faced her. "Patrols will be going around every 5 minutes. If they see anything suspicious, you, and anyone in a 10 foot radius of you, will be shocked for 5 seconds. Now get picking Meat!"

Robin followed the others as they were let go into the vast wastelands of the Junkyard. He was kind of surprised they were just left to go off on their own, but where could they go. He looked around at the rest of his team as he brought a hand up to the collar on his neck. "Let's find your friend Jaime."

Jaime took the lead as they wound their way around the mountains and hills of scraps around them. The further they got into the Junkyard, the more people they came across. "Bart where did you go?" Jaime whispered as they passed a group of collared people.

"Should we split up?" Artemis asked as she looked around. So far she could not see any patrols. "We can cover more ground that way."

"But we run the risk of losing each other." Kid Flash crossed his arms as he looked up, the piles made for good vantage points. "I didn't stick around on this level much back in the Beta-test. Was there a point in the defenses that was weaker than the others? Bart may have gone there."

Jaime shook his head. "Bart didn't like this level either. Said it gave him nightmares. But I always thought it was more bad memories than nightmares."

"Memories?" Super Boy asked as he looked around. "What part of this apocalyptic world could remind him of something?"

"He doesn't talk about his past much." Jaime shrugged as he slid his hands into his pocket and kept walking. "Anytime I try to ask him about it he just says 'spoilers'." They continued walking for another 10 minutes in silence, no one knew what to talk about after that.

They stopped once they reached a camp of sorts. Tents were set up in a circle, a large fire pit was at it's center. The teens approached slowly, not wanting to be seen as a threat. "This is a dump." Artemis spoke as she looked around the tattered tents.

"Bart is somewhere here, we have to find him." Jaime said as he looked around frantically. "Where could he be?"

"I can scan for him?" Miss Martian asked hesitantly. "None of the Reach have telepathy."

"But they might have someone on mode." Everyone turned as a red haired kid slid down a pile of scraps. "Hey Blue."

"Bart Allen, que loco tiempo viajando velocista." Jaime said as he walked up to the red head and hugged him. "Don't ever leave me behind again. Promise me."

"Alright." Bart gave Jaime another squeeze before letting go. He looked over at the others that were with him. "So cool!" He ran up to them and began shaking their hands. "It is so cool to meet you all. Robin, leader and boy wonder. Super Boy, great grip." Bart shook his hand out as he moved on to the next person. "Artemis, looking spectacular. Kid Flash, nice hair."

Wally stared at the kid that smiled at him like he just walked into a candy store. "Allen? That's an interesting name to use."

Bart shrugged. "It's my grandparent's name." Bart looked over to Jaime. "You found The Team. Nice going." He lightly punched the other kid in the shoulder.

"It was nothing really. Miss Martian found me after you ran off." Jaime scratched the back of his head as his cheeks reddened. "And we have a plan to take down the Reach and open the portal."

"So crash!" Bart said as he pulled up his menu and changed into his speed suit. "So, how we getting the collars off?" Bart tapped the collar on his neck. "And seeing as how Aqua Lad is MIA along with Miss M, I'm guessing plan is in motion and we need to get going."

"You catch on quick kid." Super Boy gave the boy a smile before turning and following Robin. "Come on."

"You got it." Bart grabbed Jaime and followed behind the Kryptonian. "This is gonna be so crash!"

* * *

"What are you doing here, Meat." Aqua Lad kept a neutral face as Purple Beetle hissed at him. The female warrior circled him slowly. "I don't see why the Ambassador has need of recruiting meat. We can just put them On Mode. But it seems he has grown soft."

"Nevertheless, we are comrades now." Aqua Lad wasn't surprised when she pulled back in disgust. "I heard some of the patrols are being delayed."

Purple Beetle narrowed her eyes at the meat. "Nothing to be alarmed about. My guards are the best trained soldiers in this compound. And I have more than enough to cover if a patrol does not return on time." At that moment a loud buzz was heard. "Send out another patrol!" Purple Beetle called out, another patrol was late.

"It seems there is resistance within the Junkyard." Aqua Lad watched as a patrol fly out of a hole above a locked door. He caught sight of a faint outline of a camouflaged Miss Martian follow after them. "I'm sure the Warden will set them straight."

Purple scoffed at the thought. "Yellow is a lazy bitch. She won't get involved unless told to." Purple looked back over at the meat with narrowed eyes. "Keep out of my way meat." She left him and went into her office, shutting the door.

'Miss Martian?' Aqua Lad asked as he leaned against a wall casually. None of the soldiers had conversation options, and as long as he didn't make a sound, Purple Beetle would stay in her office. 'How is it going?'

'I've found the Team. And it looks like they found Bart-I mean Impulse.' Miss Martian replied happily. 'Linking up.'

'Good to feel you both in my head again.' Kid Flash spoke with relief flooding his voice.

'Oh my gosh! This is so crash!' Another enthusiastic voice spoke, it could only be Impulse. 'SoIcanjustthinkwhateverIwantandeveryonecanhearit?Thisissocrash!Socrash!Socrash!So-'

'Normal speed Bart.' Jaime interrupted the boy before he kept going. 'Not everyone here can speak at the speed of sound.'

'How's it going on your end Aqua Lad?' Robin asked their inside operative.

'Miss Martian and I have found a route from a side gate to the portal room.' Aqua Lad moved to get better sight of the door. 'One beetle warrior stands guard at the door. But Super Boy should be able to take her no problem.'

'Retaliations?' Robin asked as he pieced the plan further together in his mind. It was always good to be flexible, a plan never works out according to your first draft.

'As long as Purple does not sound an alarm we should be clear until the portal room.' Aqua Lad hoped they didn't have to deal with all of the beetles. He wasn't even sure how many there were. 'Standing by for Miss Martian's return to open the door and take down Purple Beetle.'

'Coming your way Aqua Lad.' Miss Martian replied. It was only a few more minutes before she spoke again. 'When does the next patrol come out?'

'We are about to have a late. Then it is 1 minute till the next scheduled patrol.' Aqua Lad informed before the buzzer went off and an extra patrol flew out of the hole. 'I'd advise waiting the minute. Then we have less guards to deal with.'

'Standing by.' Miss Martian replied as they began waiting for the scheduled patrol to leave. The minute slowly ticked by, but the patrol soon left. 'Coming in.'

Aqua Lad caught sight of Miss Martian's camouflaged form fly in through the hole and float down to the door of Purple's office. Aqua Lad picked up a blaster from the rack and threw it at the office door. He took another deep breath as Purple Beetle stormed out of the office door. 'Go Miss Martian.'

Purple Beetle walked over to Aqua Lad with a less than angry expression on her face. "What was that, Meat?" She growled as she got near the none Reach.

"That was no accident." He spun around and landed a kick on the warrior's stomach. He turned and began taking out guards before they could reach the alarm.

'Door is open.' Miss Martian told everyone before joining Aqua Lad in taking down guards.

The rest of the team walked into the guard room, no collars around their necks. "Then let's go." Super Boy said as he cracked his knuckles. He ran at Purple Beetle when the female charged at them. He back handed her and smiled as a decent chunk of her life fell away. "Give me a challenge, Bug."

"How dare you!" Purple Beetle roared as her hands changed into blades and attacked. Her face changed to surprise when the meat blocked her blades with little damage. "What are you?!"

"Kryptonian." Super Boy said before landing another punch on the alien. He followed after her and landed three more hits before the Beetle shattered, dropping a Purple Scarab onto the floor. "Storing you." He opened his menu and stored the scarab before it woke up. "Everyone alright?" He looked behind him to see the room empty except for his teammates and two new companions.

"Just peachy." Impulse gave the Kryptonian a thumbs up and a smile. "Let's get going shall we?" He zipped around the room before stopping at a door. "This way?"

"I see we have another speedster." Aqua Lad walked up to the door Impulse stood beside. "However it would be best if we all stay together. So I ask that you stay at our speed."

Impulse shrugged in response. "I'm cool with that." He walked over to Jaime and put his arm around his shoulders. "I'll just be sticking with Jaime."

"Let's go before more soldiers show up." Robin spoke up. He gave a nod to Aqua Lad and the Atlantean began leading the way at the brisk run. They ran up several flights of stairs and around multiple halls. They were almost there when an alarm went off. "Keep going. We don't stop till we reach that portal room."

"Hold it Meat." Everyone spared a glance over their shoulder, Black Beetle was in pursuit. "You will not escape."

"Tell that to this." Super Boy took to the air and shot a heat vision at the warrior. "I'll cover the rear." He fired again and smiled as Black Beetle fell to the ground and fell behind.

"The others are going to show up soon." Robin said as they rounded a corner and the portal room stood with it's doors wide open. "Jaime, I would suggest changing into Blue Beetle. And don't get caught."

"Not happening while I'm here." Impulse Gave Jaime a smile as the teen changed into his Beetle Armor. "So who is the big bad boss?"

"Black Beetle." Artemis said as she walked up to the large double doors and examined the room. "There are holes in the ceiling, The other Beetles are going to be joining us."

"Make sure you put the scarabs into your inventory." Kid Flash said as he pulled his goggles down. "Otherwise they will take the scarab and put it onto a new warrior."

As a group they crossed over into the large round room. Once they were all inside the room the doors slammed shut as the holes in the ceiling lit up. Beetles Black, White, Green, Red, Yellow, and Orange fell down to the floor around the players.

Robin eyed all of the Beetles, their level and health bars. "Super Boy you're on White Beetle. Aqua Lad you're on Black Beetle. Miss Martian pair up with Blue Beetle to take on Yellow Beetle. Artemis you're on Green Beetle. Kid Flash and Impulse your on Orange Beetle. I've got Red Beetle." He got a mental yes from everyone as they readied for battle.

"How about a helping hand then." Yellow Beetle spoke before firing at her fellow Beetles. "Get off your butt Green!" Yellow called out as Green Beetle also engaged the other Beetle Warriors.

"Go!" Robin called as he ran over to help Yellow Beetle against Red Beetle. "You're on our side?"

Yellow laughed as she caught Red's attack and shot him back with her sonic cannon. "I'm a player. When Reach caught me, I joined them and became their Yellow Beetle. Although in reality I'm an Amazon Under this armor." Yellow ducked under a swipe from Red's knife before coming up and elbowing him in the stomach. She then grabbed his head and kneed it before kicking him away.

Robin threw birdarangs at the insect. "That's cool. You got a name?" He asked as he shot a smirk at the girl.

Yellow Beetle returned Robin's smirk. "Yeah, but I'm not telling. Not till we get out of this level." She ducked down once more to avoid another attack. "Do you never learn bug brain?" She unleashed the same combo as last time, adding a cannon blast at the end. "I know he is going to pick up on it. Let me handle this."

"Um...who are you talking to?" Robin asked as the girl returned to the present.

Yellow laughed awkwardly. "Sorry. My scarab was talking. She's a bit of a peanut gallery." Yellow looked up, as if to look behind her head. "Shut up. You know you are."

"Okay." Robin raised an eyebrow at the girl. Maybe it was a Beetle thing? But Blue didn't do it. And neither did any of the other Beetles. "Let's get back to Red here." Robin jumped over a sonic blast from the warrior. He threw more birdarangs, but they weren't doing too much damage.

Yellow Beetle opened a large cannon on her chest and fired at Red Beetle. Red Beetle cried out as part of his armor burned. "Who's meat now?" Yellow launched herself at the bug and attached herself to it's back. "Bye-bye." Her eyes glowed as arm came out from her back and dug into Red's back. A yellow glow traveled from her to him, then his armor disintegrated. "His scarab is gone now."

"Nice job." Robin watched as Yellow Beetle walked up to him. "How long have you been with the Reach?"

"Too long." Yellow Beetle said as she walked past the caped hero. "Let's go help the others." She said as she flew up into the air, higher ground was always better.

* * *

~Super Boy~

Super Boy launched himself at White Beetle, tackling the warrior into the far wall. He backed up and fired lasers into the dust cloud. "I don't see him." He spoke as his green skinned teammate flew up beside him.

Miss Martian did not say a word as she telekinetically pushed the dust away from the crater. White Beetle was no where in sight. "Scanning for his mind." She began searching for him. "He's-" She was cut off as a fist connected with her face.

"M'gan!" Super Boy shouted as she fell to the ground. He tried to reach her, but a fist connected with his stomach. He grabbed the arm and held it tightly. "You're gonna pay for that." He dug his fingers into the arm and threw White Beetle back into the wall. He changed his vision to heat vision, easily spotting the warrior. "I see you, bug."

White Beetle hissed as he changed his arm into a cannon and fired at the Kryptonian. The boy just barely missed it. "Hold still. Then we can put you On Mode."

Super Boy flew at the bug and landed another hit on his face. "Not happening." He followed up with several other attacks, bringing White down to nearly no life. "And keep your hands off my wife." Super Boy fired at the warrior with heat vision, continuing even after he had shattered.

"Conner?" A gentle hand touched his arm. He stopped his vision and looked over at Miss Martian. Her health was down to half, but she seemed alright otherwise. "Only another beetle can destroy a scarab." Miss Martian gave Super Boy a joking smile as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I know." Super Boy age a heavy sigh as he hugged the Martian tightly. "It's moving." He eyed the bug that was laying on it's back. It was trying to turn itself over.

Miss Martian opened her inventory and dropped the insect into it. "Now it's gone. And what was that about your wife?" She gave him a teasing smile as his cheeks reddened a bit.

Super Boy scratched the back of his head as he looked away from the cute girl in front of him. "Well...that's...um..." He coughed into his fist to try and keep from speaking. "We should go help."

Miss Martian giggled as she walked up to her fiancee and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Alright." She grabbed his hand and pulled him along as they went to help out their friends, foot soldiers had shown up.

* * *

~Kid Flash~

Kid Flash and Impulse nodded as the others moved. They sped around Orange Beetle, avoiding his attacks and landing their own easily. "This is kind of pathetic." Impulse said as he sped around Orange Beetle. "He can't keep up."

"Careful Impulse." Kid Flash pulled the kid out of the way of a sonic cannon blast. "The scarabs can predict trajectories. We need to stay random." He moved the two of them out of the way of another blast. "Or we stay on defense. Don't get into a pattern."

"Got it." Impulse gave Kid Flash a thumbs up before they both took off running again. He cried out as he tripped and began rolling. "That's a mode."

"Took the words out of my mouth, meat." Impulse looked up at Orange Beetle. The warrior had the end of his charged cannon aimed at his face. "So long, meat." His shot missed as an arrow knocked his arm away. "What?!"

"Nice shot Babe." Kid Flash grabbed Impulse and dragged the two over to the green archer. "We got this covered."

"Then I have you two covered." Artemis shot another arrow at Orange Beetle. "You two seem to be thinking to fast to focus." She gave the two a smirk as they were about to protest but stopped. "Just get back in there." She fired another arrow, but Orange dodged and shot at her. Artemis jumped out of the way and fired again.

Kid Flash and Impulse ran at the Beetle and began running around him, trying to suffocate him. Orange Beetle just laughed at them. "I have an oxygen supply in my armor. And my wings are stronger than your pathetic breeze." Beetle took off into the air.

"Plan B then." Kid Flash said as he began vibrating faster as he ran, generating static electricity. "You're not grounded, so this is gonna hurt." He noticed Impulse looking at him in surprise. "Eat lightning!" He stopped and shot off a bolt of lightning at the bug. Orange Beetle cried out before dropping to the ground.

"That was so crash!" Impulse called out as he jumped up. "I've seen Flash do that, but that was totally awesome!"

"You've seen Flash use it? Like in game or in reality?" Kid Flash followed Impulse over to where Orange Beetle had hit the ground.

Impulse scratched his head as he looked away. "Um...you know...in game?" He chuckled a bit as he zoomed up to the bug and kicked him, dealing lethal damage. "Oh look he's done. Putting scarab away." Impulse began busying himself with storing the scarab in his inventory.

"What's with him?" Artemis asked as she walked up to Kid Flash. She had seen Impulse tense up then awkwardly avoid the question.

Kid Flash shrugged in response. The kid had already proven to be a bit off. Who said crash?

"Hey we should go help out with Black." Impulse quickly said to try and distract the other heroes. "He's about to send out an energy pulse then gain 10 health bars."

"WHAT?!" Kid and Artemis shouted as they looked over at Black Beetle. The warrior was trying to perform an attack, but the combined attacks of Green Beetle, Aqua Lad and Blue Beetle were preventing that.

"Yeah. Blue knows that as well. He probably told Aqua Lad before the battle." Impulse shrugged off the worried and annoyed looks he was getting from the blond and red head. "Shall we go?"

"YES!" The two shouted before heading off towards the last opponent in the room. There had been soldiers, but their other teammate's had taken care of them.

* * *

~Aqua Lad~

"Fear me-" Black Beetle began speaking before a sonic blast knocked him over. "Fear-" He tried to begin again, but this time a blast of water pushed him back. "Fear me-"

"This is getting annoying." Blue Beetle said as he fired another sonic blast at the warrior. The three players were taking turns attacking the large insect. It was the best way to insure Black Beetle didn't have enough time to activate his 10 new health bars.

Aqua Lad shot a bolt of lightning at the warrior. "At least he has finally hit red." He moved to the side of the bug and attacked after he steadied himself after Green Beetle's attack. But Black Beetle caught the attack.

"Fear me, Meat-" Black Beetle was halted from gaining life as an arrow blew him back. A blast of heat vision hit him next. Then a bolt of lighting.

"How long has this guy been trying to speak?" Kid Flash asked as they took turns attacking. They were only chipping at his life. "And why isn't he going down as fast as the others?"

"That's just Black Beetle." Impulse said as he retreated from his attack. "He's the hardest to beat. Especially since soldiers show up every 10 minutes."

"Great. Something else to worry about." Artemis said as she let another arrow fly at the black bug. "Hitting him with a Quantum next."

"A sonic arrow would be better." Blue Beetle commented. "Sound waves or pulses deal more damage to him."

Artemis pulled an arrow out of her quiver with a smile. "Then I get to try out my Shatter next." She pulled the arrow back and waited for the shot to line up. Then released and smiled as Black Beetle's armor pealed back. "Nice."

"Super Boy!" Robin called out, seeing the opening. He smirked as Super Boy hit the Reach warrior with a blast of heat vision, dealing lethal damage. "That was fun."

"I believe we need to reevaluate your definition of fun, my friend." Aqua Lad laid a hand down on Robin's shoulder. A white gate opened up in front of them, the portal. "It seems we are clear to move forward."

"Well you guys have fun." Impulse said as he turned to walk towards the front door. Yellow, Green, and Blue Beetle followed behind him.

"You're not coming?" Miss Martian asked the group curiously. "We can leave."

"Not yet." Blue Beetle gave the team a smile. "You can go on and get closer to the end of the game. We are going to free this level from the Reach." He got a nod from the other two Beetle warriors. "They need to be stopped so that other players can safely pass through."

Robin stepped towards the four players. "We could use your help, but we respect your choice." He opened up his menu and sent a request to all of them. "If ever you need help, call us. And come join us whenever you can."

"Thanks for the offer." Yellow Beetle smiled as she took off her armor. Her puffed up black hair framed her dark skin. "And the name is Bumble Bee. I just got the armor as an extra." She gave them all a smile as her hands rested on her hips.

"And I am B'arzz." Green Beetle removed his helmet, revealing the face of a Green Martian. He looked over at Miss Martian and gave her a smile. "It is nice to see another Martian walking around."

"We're heading out." Yellow said as she restructured her helmet over her face. "Since we still have the scarabs we should be able to order soldiers around for a bit." The two Beetles flew off through the openings in the ceiling.

Blue Beetle followed them with his eyes and opened his wings to go with them. "Come on-"

"This is so crash!" Impulse smiled at the friend request excitedly as he jumped into the air. "First meeting The Team, then fighting alongside them! This is the best day of my life!"

"Calm down Bart." Blue Beetle chuckled as the speedster jumped up happily. He noticed the others were heading to the portal to leave."Good luck to you all." He waved to The Team as they stepped through the portal to level 29. "You didn't tell them?"

"Nothing to tell." Impulse looked at Blue with a smile. "They don't know yet. So there is nothing they need to be told. That is for more important people to explain."

Blue Beetle shook his head. "You're loco. You know that right?"

Impulse let out a single laugh as he looked over at the armored teen. "But you love me."

Jaime sighed with a smile across his face. "Yes, I do. Yes I do."

* * *

Chapter done! A big Thank you to YoKoChi150 for the level suggestion. I absolutely love how it turned out. I had so much fun throwing Bart into this. And you can't have Bart without Jaime.

Let me know how the chapter went, and I love chapter suggestions. It gives me something to anchor an idea around. And it allows me to add other things from the DC universe into one universe. Because the universe itself is a multiverse. (Thank you SAO!)

And a reminder to go and check out my Young Justice Preview story and the vote on the poll that is on my author's page. I would love to get the help in deciding which story to post next. I am literally at a loss of which one to do and which order to do them in. Right now I am just working on them as I feel like it. And sometimes I want to work on all of them and end up not working on any. So please help me out.

Love you all! Stay tuned next week for the update. Updates will usually be posted late Monday nights(my time). I want to have them out by at least Tuesday morning.


	7. Never Happened

I do not own Young Justice.

* * *

Hey, just a note I wanted to leave with you before you started reading. READ THIS! I have heard that with Young Justice now being on Netflix, if it gets enough views they might buy the rights for it and continue the series! We can finally get season 3! So please go and binge watch Young Justice on Netflix.

Thank you!

* * *

~6 months later: level 37~

Support was getting harder to come by. Over the past 6 months the numbers had dropped by almost a quarter. No one wanted to die, and you died by facing bosses. Or on certain levels.

This level was particularly brutal. In this level, Atlantis and Themescara were at war. And the rest of the world was caught in the middle. The Amazon's wanted to wipe out all of the men on the planet. The Atlanteans wanted to kill everyone that walked on land. Needless to say, the players were on the side of humanity, against both the Atlanteans and the Amazons.

"This is weird." Wally spoke as he watched his aunt on the news. Only she didn't have his uncle's name. "Does anyone else find this weird?"

"Whelmingly." Dick said as he typed on his computer. He smiled as his computer chirped. "Found it." He spun it around and showed them all the news report. "A meteor struck Metropolis over 20 years ago."

"Superman's ship." Conner said as he browsed the article. "No doubt the government is covering it up. Can you find out where he is?"

Dick spun the computer back around and kept typing. "These securities are nothing. I designed better ones for Wayne Industries."

"It's so weird to see how the world could have been if different things had happened." M'gan said as she leaned into Conner's side. "Wally's parents never met, my uncle is no where to be found, Conner's father is nowhere to be found, Kaldur's father is also missing, Artemis' entire family is gone, and Dick's parents are still touring with the circus."

"Just shows how much of a difference one choice is." Wally said as he placed his hand over Artemis'. "Like the fact that the Justice League does not exist. And there is this crazy war going on."

"And I'm in." Dick said with a smile before frowning. "Looks like I found a mission." He noticed everyone else perk up at his words. "Miss Martian, Bioship on the roof in 10." He got a nod from everyone before they split up to change into their uniforms.

Robin found himself running down a few alleys before actually changing. They were in Gotham after all, his home. Robin easily climbed up to the roof. The night was dark, but the neon lights of the city kept it lit.

"What do you think you're doing?" Robin spun around and came face to face with Batman. Or at least this level's Batman. He was wider than the other Batmans, and he used guns. "I don't remember seeing you before. You going to cause trouble, punk?"

Robin shook his head as he stared up at the cowled man. "Just meeting up with friends."

"On a rooftop? In tights?" Batman asked as he raised an eyebrow at the teen. "I don't get kids these days. Just stay out of trouble and we won't have a problem. Got it?"

"Yes sir." Robin said with a salute. He watched as the man gave him a nod then walked to the edge of the roof. The man paused before looking at him once more, then shook his head and swung away with his grappling hook. "So that's Batman this time. He seems different." Robin shrugged before he began making his way back towards the cafe he had just been at with his friends.

* * *

~Wally and Artemis~

Wally and Artemis left the cafe arm in arm. They smiled and casually walked down the road. Enjoying each other's company. "So, what do you think of this version of Gotham?" Wally asked as Artemis looked around the changed city.

"It's not that different." Artemis stepped behind Wally to avoid walking into someone. "People are still rude and the city is still dark. Not much different than real life."

"It's almost too hard to remember what the real world is like." Wally said as he ran a hand along the brick wall beside him. Feeling the uneven and rough surface beneath his fingers. "This place feels so real. It's hard to believe it's all in our heads."

Artemis pulled the boy into an alley and pulled him down into a kiss. "For now, this is real." She kissed him once more before pulling him further into the alley. "We should change."

"Thought you were going to say something else there." Wally dodged a punch from his girlfriend. "Easy there tiger, you know you love me."

"Doesn't mean I won't hit you." Artemis said as she switched into her hero gear. "I would offer a race to the top, but you would win." She shot off her grappling hook and hoisted herself to the roof of the building. She found Kid Flash waiting for her at the top. "See?"

Kid Flash pulled the green archer into his arms and kissed her. "Maybe if you ask nicely I would let you win." He picked her up in his arms and ran off before she could protest. She always had the cutest pout on her face after he carried her.

* * *

~Kaldur~

Kaldur made his way to the rooftop. He didn't want to be down on the ground. The last time someone caught sight of his gills, there had been panic. He was Atlantean, so people thought he was with Aquaman. So it was just batter if he stayed off the streets as much as possible.

He pulled a newspaper out of his inventory. The front page read 'World Armageddon'. He read through the article about the advances of both Aquaman's and Wonder Woman's forces. Great Britain was in ruins and most of Europe had fallen. Plus there were rumors of Aquaman having a bomb that would wipe out the entire world.

"A strange world indeed." Kaldur closed the paper and put it away.

"Freeze." Kaldur stood completely still at the voice's command. "Turn around slowly." Kaldur took two steps to fully face the person behind him. He looked at the cybernetic man in front of him with a relieved face. "What are you doing up here? It's not safe for civilians." Cyborg eyed the teen curiously.

"I am no civilian." Kaldur slowly took his hood down from his head. "My name is Aqua Lad. I am here to help." He changed into his hero gear and stayed on guard as the cybernetic man tensed.

"You're Atlantean." Cyborg kept his cannon aimed at the teen. "How did you get to Gotham?"

Aqua Lad kept his hands at eye level. "My teammates helped. I am not with Aquaman. I do not wish to see the surface world destroyed." He hoped Cyborg would see that he was indeed telling the truth. Otherwise he feared this was the end for him.

Cyborg slowly lowered his gun. "I believe you." He looked around the roof curiously. "Where are your teammates?"

"On their way." Kaldur lowered his arms in relief. "We had to split up to change and regroup. That way we are not found out."

"You kids are smart." Cyborg brought up the computer on his arm. "This cafe is the same one I tracked the hacker to."

Aqua Lad chuckled a bit, knowing Dick would never allow someone to track him. "I do believe you were led here." He saw Cyborg's confused face and chuckled to himself once more. "We have a mission we could use your help with. Will you aid us? It can help to save this world."

Cyborg sighed as he put his computer away and held out his hand. "I will help you."

Aqua Lad smiled as a notification came up. 'Cyborg has joined your party.' Now hey just had to wait for the rest of their team to arrive.

* * *

~Conner and M'gan~

M'gan looked around the city curiously. This was the most she had ever been able to really look around since the first day of the game. "Gotham is beautiful." She said to herself, blushing as Conner sent her a curious look. "In it's own dark and creepy way."

"Yeah, it is." Conner said as he looked up at a stone gargoyle. "I've been to the real Gotham before. It was for a school trip."

"I've never left Jump City." M'gan sighed as she looked down at the pavement, kicking a small rock. "My uncle was always worried I wouldn't be able to handle myself." She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "I've never really been on my own. I've always had my uncle. I don't even remember what my parents look like. Or if I ever even knew them."

Conner gave M'gan's hand a squeeze for comfort. "We're family now too." He fought M'gan's hand up to his lips and kissed it. "And I will always be there for you."

"Even when we get out of here? How will I find you?" M'gan stopped and looked up at Conner with worry.

Conner brought his free hand up and held M'gan's face, slowly leaning down till their lips met in a gentle kiss. "I will find you. I promise you, I will always find you." He gave her another kiss as she smiled at him. "Now, let's get back. You are our ride after all."

M'gan giggles as she followed Conner into an alley and around a few corners. They both changed and flew up between the buildings. Miss Martian pulled her Bioship out of her inventory and opened the side for her and Super Boy to fly inside and settle into their seats. She navigated back towards the cafe.

"That may be a problem." Super Boy commented as they neared the roof. Standing and speaking with Aqua Lad and Robin, was Cyborg. "Let's see what this is all about." He got out of his chair as Miss Martain set the ship to hover off the edge of the building. She extended the ramp and they both disembark. "We go a problem?" He asked as he approached his teammates and the CP.

"No problem here Super Boy." Robin said as he gave them one of his devious smirks. "Cyborg here is going to help us find Superman."

"I already told you there is no alien that crashed on earth." Cyborg sighed heavily at the boy. "The government isn't hiding anything."

"Don't they always say that." Kid Flash stopped in front of them and set Artemis down on the ground. "Sorry we're late. There was a robbery a few blocks down." He looked towards the robotic man with wide eyes. "Oh. My. Gosh. You're Cyborg!"

Artemis rolled her eyes at the speedster's reaction. "No duh genius. What's he doing here?" She directed the question at their team leader.

"He's gonna help us find the big man." Robin pulled up a computer screen and began typing. "With Cyborg here I can jump off of his signal and get onto the government network."

"I can't let you hack the Pentagon." Cyborg began working on blocking the kid out, but Robin was already too far in. "How are you doing this?"

"There's a reason we call him Boy Wonder." Miss Martian gave the metal man a gentle smile. "So Cyborg, know anyone else that can help us stop Aquaman and Wonder Woman."

"You're planning on stopping them?" Cyborg asked the teens, getting a nod from all of them. "On your own?" He was very worried when they all nodded again without hesitation. "I can't allow that. You're all children."

"Technically we're all teens." Artemis pointed out as she crossed her arms. She noticed Robin perking up. "Got something?"

Robin closed his computer. "Yep. Miss Martian, we have our destination." Miss Martian's eyes glowed green as she retrieved the information from Robin. "Cyborg, we are going to need your help. Superman is our best chance at beating both Aquaman and Wonder Woman."

Cyborg looked around at the teens before heaving a heavy sigh. "Alright."

"I'm coming with you." Everyone turned to see a bulky figure walk out of the shadows. "You kids know what you're doing. But you're going to get yourselves killed if you only bring this machine around with you." Batman stated as he walked up to the teens, eyeing the smallest of their group. "No one wants to see the world end, not when it can be saved."

Robin gave Batman a nod. "Then let's go."

Everyone got onto the Bioship, surprised that it had expanded to accommodate everyone. They took off and flew in silence for a few minutes. Then Kid Flash asked, "So, where are we going?"

* * *

~Metropolis City Sewers~

"Why is it always in sewers?" Kid Flash asked as they trudged in knee deep sewer water. "Get that you want to hide secret things in the dark, but is the sewer necessary?"

"No one comes down here. Not unless they know something is here." Batman said as he held up a GPS looking device. "The signal is coming from this direction." He took them down another path and further into the sewers.

"There is a mix of salt water now. We are getting close to the exit." Aqua Lad noted out loud.

They can up to a dead end after another few minutes of walking. Super Boy walked up to the wall with a frown. "There is lead on the other side of the bricks." He scanned the rest of the wall for any hidden buttons. He smiled as he found one behind a brick off to the left. "Why are the hidden doors always so easy to find?"

"I think the X-ray vision is cheating a bit." Robin laughed as the door opened and revealed a ladder and a deep dark hole. "Looks like we get to go even further down."

"Have I mentioned I'm claustrophobic?" Kid Flash said as Robin and Batman jumped down the hole, not even bothering with the ladder. "You know I get all sweaty and start hyperventilating." Aqua Lad and Super Boy followed Batman and Robin's example and jumped down the hole. "So maybe I should stay up here and try to find a way out-"

Artemis laughed as Miss Martian picked him up telekinetically and hovered him over the edge of the hole. "Man up Baywatch. The others are waiting." She jumped down the hole and laughed as Miss Martian released Kid Flash. He let out yelp as he fell. Artemis rolled out of the way and moved away as Batman caught the falling teen. "See, not bad at all." Kid Flash jumped out of Batman's arms and moved away from the man.

"There should be a control panel nearby." Cyborg had lowered himself down the hole with his thrusters. He walked up to a blank wall and extended his fingers to connect with hidden ports. A holo-screen popped up and green lights began turning red. "That should take care of the laser alarms and cameras. Now we just have to worry about the guards."

"Kid Flash, you're up." Robin smirked as his friend stretched before taking. "The wonders of having a speedster. I wonder where Flash is?"

"Who's Flash?" Batman asked as they followed after the speeding kid. It was the first time he had seen someone able to move that quickly.

"I'm not that surprised Flash doesn't exist." Artemis said as she caught up with Robin. "The hero line up is a bit mixed up here. Plus Green Arrow is also missing."

"And I think we are just starting to find out the differences." Miss Martian added as she flew overhead.

They rounded a corner and found Kid Flash leaning against a wall, waiting for them. "What took you so long?"

"Some of us don't run on sarcasm." Batman said as he walked up to the door keypad. "Cyborg, can you unlock it?" Cyborg gave the man a nod before plugging in and started hacking the system. "You kid's know what we are getting into?"

"Not really." Super Boy said as he looked at the large locked door. "But our greatest ally is somewhere on the other side of that door."

The door beeped as it unlocked and opened. "Let's go." Robin led the way into the large room. They walked past deformed beings and broken down ships, but nothing living. As they got further into the room, the items became sparser. Then they came up to a large box, Superman's 'S' shield carved into it. "Found it. Super Boy, I'll leave this to you."

Super Boy nodded as they approached the large box, it's doors opened as they neared. The inside was lit by red light, the Kryptonian could feel the effects of the red sun radiation as they entered. In the far corner of the room, a skinny man laid curled in on himself. Super Boy walked up to the man slowly. "Superman?"

The man spun around and cowered. "Please, help." He said as he held his hands to try and cover his face.

"That's what we're here to do." Super Boy held a hand out to the man. "We are here to help you, Superman. Me and my friends."

Superman looked past the boy towards the others standing by the door. He then looked back at the teen, focusing on the shield on his chest. "Family?" He poked the boy's chest curiously.

Super Boy gave Superman a smile as he gently took the man's hand. "Yes. Family." He helped the man up and supported him as they walked out of the room. "Fastest way out. He needs radiation from the sun. And I could use a charge as well."

"On it." Kid Flash saluted before running off. He was back in a minute. "So I have good news and bad news. Good news, we have two escape options. Bad news, one of them has guards with big guns." He emphasized big by extending his arms. "Safe and long way, or short and baddy way?"

"Long way." Batman said as he led them towards a door down a dark hall. "Better to keep it safe then risk death. You only die once." The others followed him down the path without question.

"This is wrong." Everyone looked over at Cyborg. "The Government can't be involved in this."

"Truth hurts doesn't it." Batman spoke from the front of the group. He looked over at the teens that were around him. "Aren't your parents worried about you kids?"

"No." Robin spoke for everyone. "We're on our own." He looked over at Batman and raised an eyebrow. "Why do you ask?"

"You all look too young to be doing this kind of work." Batman answered the short boy. "How old are you?"

"Old enough." Robin responded as he looked ahead of them. "I see light up ahead. Kid Flash, scout ahead."

Kid Flash saluted before running off towards the end of the tunnel. He was back before a minute had even passed. "Wow that's further than it looks. And it looks like the coast is clear for now down there. But if we had guards behind us I can guarantee there will eventually be guards there."

"Doesn't matter." Super Boy moved forward with Superman. "We need the sun's radiation. Some of us run on that." He cracked a smile at his teammate. The others laughed with the Kryptonian as they continued down the path. It was almost half an hour till they emerged from the tunnel, a rising sun facing them. "That feels wonderful." Super Boy took a deep breath in as he felt his energy returning.

"So beautiful." Superman spoke as he sank to the ground and watched the sun rise. He looked over at Super Boy with a smile. "Thank you, Super Boy."

Super Boy gave the man a smile in return. "You're welcome, Superman." He looked back at the rising sun, remembering how many he had watched with his own family. "It's what family does."

"Incoming!" Miss Martian shouted as she deflected a missile with her telekinesis. Soldiers emerged from the tunnel behind him and boats covered the water around them. Helicopters also joined in in blocking them in. "We're surrounded."

"Return the alien to it's cell." The voice came from one of the boats in the water.

Cyborg stepped forward. "This man was being treated as a lab rat!"

"You are outside of your jurisdiction Cyborg." The voice spoke once more. "Stand down or we will open fire."

Kid Flash pulled his goggles down over his face. "I can take care of the guys on the water."

"Miss Martian and I have the choppers in the air." Super Boy said as he cracked his knuckles in anticipation.

"That leaves the ground guys to us." Batman pulled out several smoke grenades form his belt. "I hope you kids know how to fight." Everything was quiet for a moment, the sound of gunfire broke it.

Kid Flash ran at the boats, avoiding bullets and missiles as they flew past him. He reached the boast and began taking the guns and missile launchers apart. He ran back to land and took a deep breath. "That was easy."

"Get down!" Artemis tackled Kid Flash to the ground as soldiers shot at them. "Pay attention Baywatch." She rolled over and shot a shock arrow at the pair of soldiers that took aim at them. She jumped up and shot at another pair that were trying to catch them by surprise. "Or do you just want to watch me save your ass all the time?"

Kid Flash was up and pulling Artemis out of the way of a missile. "I save your ass just as much."

"Less flirting, more fighting!" Robin called out to the two as he ran past them. He jumped over a rock and landed on a baddy, throwing birdarangs at two more before running at more soldiers. These guys were one hit kills, but there were a lot of them.

'Batman look out!' Miss Martian shouted telepathically. A missile had gotten past her and Super Boy and was heading straight for the man.

Superman stopped between the man and the projectile, having used super speed. The missile blew up, but it didn't do any damage. Superman began to float into the air. He glared at the soldiers that began attacking him. His glare turned into heat vision.

"Take cover!" Robin called as Superman began to panic, he couldn't turn off his heat vision. The Kryptonian then covered his eyes, but that only created multiple beams. The beams went everywhere, cutting down boats, helicopters, and soldiers.

"Superman! Close your eyes!" Super Boy shouted. He flew in front of Miss Martian, blocking a stray beam from hitting her. "Gah!"

"Super Boy!" Miss Martian caught her teammate as he dropped. The hit had knocked him out.

"No." Superman spoke as he looked around at what he had done. He turned around and flew off into the clouds.

"Well, there goes our bigger gun." Kid Flash spoke before looking over at Miss Martian and Super Boy. "How much damage did he take?"

"Not much. But he might be out for a while." Miss Martian pulled a health crystal out of her inventory along with her Bioship. "We should get going before more soldiers show up."

"Agreed." Batman looked over at Cyborg. "Where were you meeting with this team of yours?"

* * *

~Central City~

Robin looked around the large room curiously. "So, what is this place?" He looked over at Cyborg. The large man was typing on multiple screens. "Is this like your Headquarters or something?"

"Something." Batman said as he walked into the room. A man in a red suit and a white cape walked in after him. "This is Captain Thunder. He will be joining us."

"The more the merrier." Artemis said as she jumped off the table where the rest of her team was sitting. "We leaving yet? Or are there more people coming?"

"We are meeting the rest there." Cyborg said as he continued to type. "Just coordinating with the others." A message beeped before it opened on a separate screen. "Looks like the United Nations tried one last attack on the Atlanteans. But looks like it did no good."

"Hal Jordan." Robin read off the screen. "Lucky guy. He got to fly alien tech."

"On a suicide mission." Batman added before he shut the screen off. "So let's get some basics down. We are taking out the cannon fodder. If Aquaman and Wonder Woman want to duke it out, let them. Hopefully they will kill each other off."

"I must disagree." Aqua Lad stood as he spoke. "If we allow them to face each other, we will lose sight of them quickly. It is best if we keep them in our sights. And if we can capture them both, we can force their sides to surrender and end the fight that much quicker."

"You think you can take down Aquaman and Wonder Woman?" Batman asked the kids skeptically.

"Not the two of them together." Robin clarified. "We can take them both down, as two team in two fights." He noticed the three adults look between themselves then look at all of them. "I know we look young. We are compared to all of you, but we can do this. It's what we've been training for."

"Then let's go." Batman said as he pushed a button. The wall behind him began to lower, revealing a luxury jet. "We're taking my plane."

"Sweetness." Kid Flash ran around the plane. "It's nothing like the Bat-plane, but it's still cool."

Robin looked at the plane curiously. "Um...why is your plane so normal looking?" He asked Batman, who just gave him a glare in return. "What?"

"I use it in my normal life." Batman walked past the kid and unto the plane.

Cyborg followed Batman, giving the teens a sympathetic look. "He doesn't like mixing his hero life with his normal life." The rest of the heroes followed him onto the plane. They took off once the door had shut.

Robin found himself sitting in the copilot seat with Batman beside him. "Um...maybe Cyborg should be sitting here?" He made to get up, but Batman stopped him.

"You're fine. Want to learn how to fly?" Batman offered the kid.

"Already know how." Robin shrugged as he settled back into the chair. "My dad taught me on his plane." Robin smiled as he spotted a visor on the ceiling. "It's similar to this one. He has a picture stapled to the back of his visor-" Robin stopped when he saw a picture on the back of this visor as well, but it was blurred out.

"Your dad sounds like an interesting man." Batman flipped the visor back up, hiding the picture. "What does your mother think about that?"

"Not sure. She died a long time ago. So did my dad. The man that taught me is my adopted father." Robin clarified as he stared at the visor with the hidden picture.

"Sounds like you two are close." Batman looked over at the boy. "You remind me of someone, Robin. Someone I haven't thought happily about in years." Robin looked over at the man curiously. "My son. He died a long time ago. But I would like to think he would have been like you when he was your age."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Robin looked back at the controls to the plane. "Can I drive a bit?" He smiled as Batman smiled under his cowl.

* * *

~Hours later~

Most of the team had fallen asleep during the long flight to England. Robin had fallen asleep in the copilot seat after flying for a few hours and talking with Batman. But everyone was woken up when the plane began to shake violently.

"What is going on?" Artemis asked as she bulked herself into her seat.

Robin and Batman were both gripping their controls. "Someone shot at us." Robin stated as he started flipping switches. "This is not going to be a smooth landing."

"You ever crash landed before?" Batman asked as he aimed the plan for a relatively flat area, on a road.

Robin could see where Batman was aiming the plane. "I try not to." The plane shook once more as a wing was torn off. "This isn't going well." They began to nose dive and spiral. "Super Boy!"

"On it!" Super Boy flew out the front window and ahead of the plane. He turned and flew back at the plane, catching it and slowing it down. Once the plane was slowed down enough for Super Boy to set it down lightly. "Last stop. Everybody off." He chuckled as everyone stumbled off of the wrecked plane.

"I think I would have liked to have gotten off at the last stop." Miss Martian leaned on Super Boy. "I feel dizzy."

"You are looking a little green." Super Boy chuckled as his girlfriend punched his arm. He looked over at the rest of their group. Everyone was getting their bearings. "Our best bet is heading in the direction we came from. We got shot down by somebody."

"We need to regroup with everyone else before we engage the Atlanteans and Amazons." Batman said as he looked to Cyborg. "Where are the others?"

"Probably heading for the same place." Cyborg tried to get online, but his connection was weak at best. "We should get moving."

"That's a long way away." Artemis said as she looked towards a pillar of smoke that was now rising in the distance. "I'd guess that's about an hour of running at normal human speed. Less for flying. And maybe a minute for Kid Flash and Super Boy."

"Then let's get going." Batman took off running towards the smoke. The others following behind him.

* * *

~Aquaman~

The King of Atlantis looked out over the ruins of what was once a great city of the surface dwellers. He had not seen it in it's glory, but he doubted it could ever compare to the beauty of Atlantis. The surface dwellers cared not for the earth, but only for their own pleasure.

"My King, the Amazon forces have been spotted on the east side." Aquaman looked to his right hand man, and brother. Ocean Master stood proud with his staff in hand. "What are your orders?"

"Move forward to engage the enemy." Aquaman began walking towards his assembled army. "Wipe them out." He got onto one of the tanks as it hovered past him. It was time to end this conflict.

The ride was slow and quiet. They had yet to encounter any Amazons. The Atlanteans were on edge, the enemy had held this land for months now, they had the home field advantage. But they had courage, their King was with them.

Aquaman called a halt of his forces. There was a large and destroyed building in front of him. He signaled for his tanks to fire at the building. The building was reduced to rubble in minutes. He called for his forces to move, but stopped them before they passed through the now destroyed building. Something had caught his eye.

With a loud cry, Amazon warriors emerged from their hiding places and began firing arrows at the Atlantean forces. "Attack!" Aquaman called as the tanks turned and began to fire at the archers hiding in the buildings. He rushed forward with his forces to meet the on coming rush of Amazons that were coming out of the building.

"Fight on my sisters!" Aquaman turned his anger to the leader of the female warriors. Wonder Woman stood with her sword bloodied and his wife's crown on her head. "Aquaman is mine." He swung his trident around as the woman flew at him.

He blocked her blade as she pushed him back. "So you do fight your own battles."

"I am not a coward. Not like you men." Wonder Woman snapped back as she renewed her attack. This man would fall by her sword.

"Now!" Both combatants looked up as a voice called out above them. A boy fell from the sky, causing a strong wind to blow both Wonder Woman and Aquaman away. The same boy launched himself at Wonder Woman, flying away with her.

"Now we can begin, Aquaman." Aquaman turned and looked at who had interrupted his vengeance. There stood a boy and two girls. He was not sure what to make of the green skinned girl, but the other was most likely an Amazon. But it was the boy that startled him, he was Atlantean. "This war ends here. Whether by your choice or you defeat." Aqua Lad pulled his water bearers off of his back. "What chose you?"

Aquaman hardened his gaze at the child. How dare he challenge the King of Atlantis, his King. "You shall regret challenging me." He charged at the boy, not to surprised when the blond haired girl started firing arrows at him. He knocked them away with his trident.

"Miss Martian, Artemis, cover me." Aqua Lad met the King of Atlantis and held his footing. "Surrender and we will spare your life."

"An Atlantean never surrenders." Aquaman disengaged and swiped the boy's legs. He stabbed at the boy, but was met by a shield of water. "You are strong, but you stand with the Amazons."

"I stand with the surface dwellers." Aqua Lad attacked with a pair of maces. "They stand to lose most in this war. And I will not allow my home to fall at the hands of my people." He blocked Aquaman's trident and shot at the man, bringing his life down to a third and into the yellow.

"You are a traitor!" Aquaman fired an electric bolt at Aqua Lad, hitting his chest. He clutched his head as he began to feel a pain.

"You alright Aqua Lad?" Miss Martian asked as she held Aquaman. She and Artemis had been taking care of Atlantean soldiers that had tried to help Aquaman.

Aqua Lad picked himself up. "Yes. Let us finish this." He ran up to Aquaman and began attacking as Miss Martian kept him paralyzed. Artemis soon joined him with a sword in her hand. "Together." They both struck Aquaman, bringing him down into red.

Aquaman roared in rage as he pushed the two combatants away from him. "You can not defeat the King of Atlantis!" He aimed to throw his trident, but a beam of red cut through his arm. "Gah!" Everyone looked up as Superman descended from the sky. "You-" He was cut off as he shattered, his trident falling to the ground.

Aqua Lad stepped up and picked the golden weapon up. "Thank you for the assist, Superman." He gave the skinny man a smile. "We should go help our friends."

"Aqua Lad?" Miss Martian pointed behind the Atlantean. A gold and black device now stood behind him. It looked like a small space ship, but the large red button was ominous. "What is that?"

Artemis ran up to the device and pulled a scanner out. Her eyes widened as she backed away from it. "It's a bomb. 10,000 mega ton yield."

"How-" Miss Martian started asking before Artemis motioned her forward. She stopped as her eyes rested on Captain Atom's severed head. "Oh my gosh." She turned away from it and breathed deeply. "At least it's containing the radiation. How do we disarm it?"

"We're gonna need boy wonder for that." Artemis continued identifying the bomb. "I can probably get most of the way there, but his skill is higher. There will be a less likely chance of it accidentally going off." A loud beep was heard as the red button lit up. "Get him now." Artemis said as she worked on speeding up the identification. This was going to be close.

* * *

~Wonder Woman~

Wonder Woman felt like a gargoyle was pushing her back with the strength of Hercules. But the boy that was holding her could not possibly posses such strength. She felt the wall crumple behind her as they broke through. Kicking the young man off of her, she retaliated with a strike of her own. "Fall mortal!"

Super Boy stopped the strike by grabbing her wrist. "Try harder." He landed a punch on her face, sending her back into the rubble.

Wonder Woman staggered back to her feet, but was pushed back by a blur of yellow and red. "Now you see me, now you don't." Another blur knocked her to her knees. "This isn't too hard." Kid Flash smiled as he stopped beside Super Boy. "I thought she would have been tougher to beat."

"That's because I've already done half the work." Super Boy rolled his eyes at the speedster. He turned his attention to the boy standing beside him. "You got a plan?"

Robin watched Wonder Woman as she got back up to her feet and sent a glare at them. "Don't get hit." He tossed down a smoke bomb as the woman ran at them.

Wonder Woman slashed through the smoke, nothing wetting her blade. She spun around and blocked a red projectile from hitting her. She deflected several others before spotting her attacker, the small caped child. "You will not be shown any mercy, child."

"Don't need any." Robin pulled out his eskrima sticks as the Amazon flew at him. He ducked under a slash and jumped over a jab. "You ready KF?" Robin called out as he jumped over the Amazon Queen. Kid Flash hitting her with a bolt of lightning as he moved away from her.

"Yep." Kid smirked as the warrior became paralyzed. "All yours Super Boy." Kid Flash called up to their teammate that had flown up into the atmosphere.

With a loud boom, Super Boy flew down at Wonder Woman, crushing her into the ground. He continued to increase his combo till the warrior finally shattered beneath his fists. "That took more than I thought." Super Boy jumped out of the crater he has made and walked up to his teammates. "How are the others doing?"

"Not sure." Robin said as he looked in the direction the rest of their team was. He brought a finger up to his com link. "This is Robin to Aqua Lad. Come in Aqua Lad."

A minute of silence passed before their coms turned on. "This is Aqua Lad. We have a situation. Aquaman left us a surprise. A bomb with a 10,000 mega ton yield. Artemis says she can do it, but Robin would have a better chance of not activating it."

"On my way." Robin replied before looking over at Kid Flash. "Can I get a lift?"

Kid Flash laughed as he picked the boy up and took off running. He set him down beside Artemis a few seconds later. "Speedy delivery guaranteed." He gave his other teammates a smile as he saluted. "Hey, Superman is here too."

"Our friend was very helpful." Aqua Lad sent a smile towards the Kryptonian. "Is Super Boy alright?"

"Just taking my time." Super Boy landed beside Kid Flash. "How's the bomb going?"

"I hate bombs." Artemis grumbled as she and Robin worked. "You guys should have Teleporting Crystals out. Just in case we set this thing off." She took over a set of tools Robin had set up so he could work further in the device.

"Is that-" Super Boy stopped himself as he looked inside the bomb. "Never mind. I don't want to know." He looked at his two teammates carefully, their lives were slowly going down. "The radiation is killing you two."

"The faster we get this done the less life we will lose." Robin pulled out a pair of wire cutters. "That or we will die instantly." He cut the wire in his hand and smiled as the bomb shut down. "Looks like we live to fight another day."

"Are you crazy!" Kid Flash shouted at his team leader. He looked around at the rest of his teammates. "Is he crazy!"

"Come on KF. Do you really think he would act so nonchalant about our lives?" Artemis asked as she placed a kiss on Kid Flash's cheek. "Now, where is our portal?"

A bright light lit up the sky as a ball of light fell down. It stopped once it touched the ground, a banner rotating around it. "Portal to level 38."

"There is our portal." Aqua Lad smiled as he looked towards the portal. "Shall we?"

Robin looked behind him and found Batman watching him. "One second." Robin ran off towards the bulky figure. "Thank you for all of your help."

"You're a smart kid Robin. I'm sure you all would have been fine on your own." Batman said as he looked down at the boy. "Can you do something for me?" Batman knelt down and pulled a letter out of his cloak. "Give this to the next Batman you see."

Robin took the letter and looked at it curiously. "Sure. What's in it?" He looked up and was met with nothing, Batman had vanished. He shrugged as he slipped the letter into his backpack. He walked back over to his team. "Now we can go."

"What did Batman give you?" Kid Flash asked curiously.

Robin gave the red head a smirk. "A quest."

* * *

Chapter done! Thank you YoKoChi150 for another chapter idea. This one was a little bit more difficult, but I think it worked out well. Please let me know what you thought of the chapter.


	8. Halfway Home

Oh my gosh i am so sorry. I totally had this all ready to post last night and I totally forgot. I'm sorry. Please forgive me.

I do not own Young Justice.

* * *

~10 months later:Level 50~

Progress had slowed down a lot in the pass months. At the front of the fight was The Team. After the revelation that they were all beta-testers was released, their popularity had gone down. But they never lost respect. They were at the front risking their lives the most, and making the most progress.

Like today, today they were going to beat the level 50 boss, Aquaman.

"On your left!" Robin called out to Artemis as the King of Atlantis sent a torrent of water her way.

The archer jumped above the wave and launched a black arrow at the blond man. The arrow hit true and he froze in paralysis. "1 minute!" She called out as she pulled out her heavy hitting arrows and began to rapid fire. Joining her attack was heat vision from Super Boy, birdarangs from Robin, lighting bolts from Kid Flash, mental blasts from Miss Martian, and water blasts from Aqua Lad. They managed to get Aquaman down to his last two health bars. He had started with eight.

"Back it up!" Robin called out at the 2 second mark. Aquaman was freed from the paralysis and sent a water shark in their direction. "Aqua Lad, now!"

Aqua Lad pulled his newest weapon from his inventory, Aquaman's Trident. "Let us end this." He swung the weapon around and dispelled the shark before redirecting one of his own at the Atlantean. He ran at the man and swung at him with the trident. Aquaman parried his attack and retaliated with a jab that hit Aqua Lad's shoulder. Aqua Lad grunted before unleashing a hydro blast at the man's stomach, throwing him back into the wall.

"Aqua Lad, get back!" Artemis shouted as she let another arrow loose, this one was pure silver and was a prize from Batman. "Eat a mini sun." She said as the arrow hit the King of the sea and exploded.

The Atlantean stood tall and proud, then shattered. A message popping up above him, "Congratulations, level 50 cleared." The Team cheered happily at their success.

Aqua Lad smiled as he opened his inventory and pulled out a health potion and drank it. "That was a hard fight. It seems I need to improve my trident skill."

"Don't be too hard on yourself." Artmeis said as she looked for her new rare item. "Oh sweet! She called out as she pulled the item out, Wonder Woman's sword. "Now how did he have this?" She chuckled as she replaced it into her inventory. "Looks like I have a sword skill to build up."

"Isn't it already high?" Kid Flash asked his teammate. "You do have a katana on your back."

Artemis shrugged as she went into her menu and change her katana to Wonder Woman's sword. "It's still not as high as my throwing and archery skills." Artemis looked over towards the portal with a smile. "Shall we get going? We have another Paradise level ahead."

"Yeah." Robin smiled as he walked towards the portal. He frowned when they all walked into a pure white room. "Okay? What's going on?"

"Welcome players!" A white bubble looking robot floated down in front of them. "My name is Computer!"

"That's original." Super Boy said sarcastically.

"Congratulations on making it halfway through the game!" The robot bounced in the air happily. "As a reward to you being the first team through, we are doubling your experience points!" Everyone smiled as their characters beeped as they leveled up. "Oh my. Some of you have maxed out your levels! You get a Second Identity And Gear!" The Team looked around at each other in surprise, they hadn't heard about this in the beta-test. "Sadly you can't change your race, but you can change your powers and abilities along with your look and name! Now you can get stronger!" The robot brought up menu screens to Robin and Artemis. "Let's get started!"

Kid Flash chuckled at his two friends. "Of course you two are maxed out." He looked up at his own level, 478. "So what is the max level?"

"500." Robin was already typing away at the screen as he answered KF. "And now to bring one of my personal favorite characters to life."

"Why didn't you do that in the first place?" Artemis asked as she worked on her own character.

Robin shrugged. "Wasn't ready for it yet. Plus I wanted a cape." He pressed enter and smiled as his gear change to his new look. "Say hello to Nightwing." His suit was now full black with a bright blue bird on his chest, no cape in sight. "What do you think?"

"Not bad boy wonder." Artemis spoke as she pressed enter on her new character look. "But what do you think of Tigress." HeR outfit changed drastically. Instead of green her outfit was now black and orange stripped. Her bow was gone, but her cross bow holder was still on her leg along with a sword on her back. And her face now sported a mask that very much resembled the feline she took her name from.

"Babe, that's hot." Kid Flash spoke to his girlfriend. They had been together for almost a year now. Which was just a few months shorter than M'gan and Conner, but those two had already gotten married.

Artemis smirked as she walked up to the speedster. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in close. "I know." She gave him a quick kiss before facing the little bubble robot again.

"Welcome Nightwing and Tigress!" Computer spoke as he bounced in the air. "Would you like to wear them now or return to your original gear?" Both players selected and option and returned to their original gear. "Alright. Please be aware that you can not level up your current gear any further. But half of the experience you gain will go towards your new gear!" A door popped up behind Computer. "I think I have kept you all long enough. Have fun playing!" With that the bubble robot flew up into the air and was lost from sight.

"He was cute." Miss Martian said as she looked towards the door. "Shall we?" She said as she dragged Super Boy towards the door. They stepped out into the lush utopia of level 51. "This level is the one set in Ancient Greece right?"

"I believe so." Aqua Lad spoke as he looked around. "I wonder if anyone else has come through since we have opened the portal?"

"We have." The Team tensed as they looked to see who had spoken. Another team of heroes stood beside them. "You have our thanks for clearing the level. We were on our way to make an attempt, but when we arrived the portal was open and Aquaman was defeated."

"And who are you?" Robin asked as he stepped out in front of his team. He didn't recognize the players before him.

A player that was largely built and had a scar over his face chuckled as he stepped forward. "My apologies. Unlike your team, Robin, my team is not that well known, despite our team name. We are The League. I am the Leader, Vandal Savage. Then we have R'as Al Ghul, Black Manta, Queen Bee, Deathstroke, The Brain, and Klarion." As the team members were named, they stepped forward. A tall boy with black and white hair, another boy in a full body suit with a helmet on, and dark skinned girl dressed like an Egyptian queen, another tall boy in a skin tight suit with two swords on his back, a bald boy in a metal suit, and a skinny boy, with his hair twisted up on the sides, in a suit with a cat in his arms.

Robin eyed all the players again, he still didn't remember them. "It's nice to meet you all, but what do you want?" Robin eyed all of the players slowly as he took note of their weapons and stances.

Vandal chuckled once more. "Isn't it obvious. We would like you all to join us. Together we can beat this game." Vandal offered his hand to the caped boy.

Robin looked towards Vandal suspiciously, something in his gut wasn't sitting right. And Bruce always told him to follow his gut. "Thanks for the offer, but we are just fine on our own. Our Team is more than capable of beating this game."

"Your team is strong, I will give you that." Vandal lowered his hand slowly. "But it is not our team we are asking you to join. It is our Guild." He smirked as the Team looked at each other in confusion. "You have passed level 50, so now you can form Guilds by putting multiple teams together. We have already set up a Guild, The League." He noticed Robin looking through his menu and finding the guild option. "You need not disband your team, just join our Guild."

Robin looked up from his menu towards Vandal. "What makes you think we won't make a guild of our own?"

"Because it requires 7 players to start one." Vandal pointed out with a smile. "How about a wager? Your Team leader vs Me. Whoever wins does as the other asks." He held out his hand once more. "If I win, you join our Guild. And if you win-"

"You stay the hell away from my team." Robin finished for the man as he stepped forward. "So, you're all beta-testers."

Vandal nodded. "Only us beta-testers are fit to conquer this game." He turned and began making his way down a road. "Come. There is a practice arena in town that we can use."

Robin waited as The League walked ahead of them. He turned to his team. "What do you all think of them?"

"Something doesn't feel right." Miss Martian stated as she clutched her stomach.

Super Boy wrapped his arms around the girl protectively. "You sure about accepting his challenge? He looks almost as big as me." Super Boy didn't doubt that the guy had something hidden up his sleeve.

Robin looked back to see The League waiting for them a ways away. "Either way, I don't think we have a choice. They seemed ready to take us out back there." Robin noticed everyone else look down, they had also noticed. "So we go on. And don't worry, I've taken down bigger guys than him."

The rest of the way to the arena was silent and tense. When they reached the venue, The League sat down on one side while the Team sat on the other. Robin and Vandal made their way to the center of the arena.

"So, how is this going to work?" Robin asked as he faced his opponent. "First hit or first to yellow?" Robin asked as the challenge notice popped up.

"First to 10 life points left." Vandal noticed the boy tense a bit. "Fear not, I set the buffer to 5 life points. So you can not drop below that and the match will automatically end once you get below 10." Vandal pressed begin once Robin accepted the challenge.

A count down appeared between the two. "10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...GO!"

Robin jumped up into the air and threw several birdarangs at Vandal. The man staggered back a few paces. He threw a punch at the acrobat, but Robin easily twisted out of the way and landed a two foot kick on his face. Robin retreated a ways as the boy regained his balance. Those attacks had taken away a fifth of the boy's life. "So you are on your second gear."

Vandal smirked as he cracked his neck. "Yes. Which means so are you, but I must say, it's rather disappointing." Vandal ran towards the boy, grabbing his cape as he jumped over him. He slammed the boy down into the ground, taking almost half of his life points. "Very disappointing."

Robin pulled out his bow staff and hit the charged end to Vandal's stomach. The boy released him as he fell to the ground. Robin rolled back to his feet with his staff at the ready. They were both at about the same life points.

Vandal got back up to his feet and eyed the boy, he might lose this. He ducked as the boy swung at him, but failed to see that it was not the charged end. The stun device in the staff connected with his chin, forcing him back and taking another quarter of his life. He swung at the boy, but Robin easily twisted out of the way of his attacks. The boy may not have strong defenses, but his evasion skill was maxed out.

Robin went in for one more attack, this would win him the match. But when Savage blocked the attack, his bow staff broke. "What?" Robin asked in a stunned whisper.

Vandal smirked as he landed a punch on the boy's chest, sending his life points straight to 5 and winning him the match. The boy landed on the ground near his teammates, who had all jumped into the arena and were helping the boy. "Welcome to the League." Vandal spoke before he turned and made his way out of the arena. "I will be expecting your requests by morning."

Artemis sent a glare towards The League before turning her attention back to Robin. "You okay?"

Robin shook his head as he tossed an empty health potion away. He was still only at half life. "I lost. And all because my gear failed me." He downed another potion, restoring a quarter of his health.

"Don't feel too bad." Super Boy said as he looked towards the entrance of the arena. "Super Strength does a lot of things. Including weakening items." He listened to the area around them, he heard nothing. "Does anyone else get a bad feeling about The League. Like they aren't who they say they are?"

The Team all nodded. Robin sighed as he got up and dusted himself off. "Well then, let's keep an eye on them." He pulled up his menu and went to the team options. He found the request to join a guild and sent it off to The League. "Something isn't right with them, and we are going to find out what it is."

* * *

And so it continues.

Let me know what you thought of the chapter. And also let me know how you like the story.


	9. Working On It

I do not own Young Justice.

* * *

~10 months later: Gotham~

Bruce sighed as he waited for the Batcomputer to load. It was 3am and was looking to be another all nighter. He smiled as the scent of coffee floated into the room. "Thank you Alfred." He looked to his left as the butler offered him a freshly poured cup, setting the pot down on a an open desk space.

"Any luck sir?" Alfred asked as he looked over the computer desk. It was covered in papers and notes. "You've been working none stop for three days now. Perhaps some rest would be helpful."

"Dick is resting enough for the two of us." Bruce looked back up at the computer, almost done. "What is gained from this? Why abduct children and make them play a death game?"

"I don't know sir." Alfred tucked his tray under his arm. "Back when I was a child, we used to raise insects to fight each other. And the only way to make them stronger was to lock it in a cage with another insect."

Bruce frowned as he thought to himself. "Raising an army of children would be simple with using a game like this. But it's too risky. Anything could happen." He pulled his mind away from that trail of thought as he opened the results of his search and analysis. "Curious."

"Sir?" Alfred inquired as he looked over the data. "Gotham Gamer's Association. I don't believe I have heard of it."

"That's because it's new." Bruce pulled his cowl up over his head. "Black Mask created it just before the Beta-test was released. Investing thousands and getting billions back." He walked off towards the Batmobile.

"Perhaps it can wait till tomorrow? You have a meeting in 4 hours." Alfred tried once more to convince Bruce to get some rest.

"Might as well stay up and do work. It's only four hours." Batman fired up the Batmobile and drove off into the tunnels. Once he exited the tunnels he made his way for one of Black Mask's warehouses. Black Mask always had something being delivered to one of his warehouses. Hopefully he hadn't missed it.

He finally hit gold at the fourth warehouse. Two trucks were parked and another was pulling into the docking bays. And Black Mask's limo was parked outside. The man himself though was checking his shipment.

Batman parked the Batmobile and made his way to the roof. He watched the movement of all the men inside. Finding a pattern and formulating a plan. Opening the nearby window silently, he snuck in without being noticed.

"Things look nice boys." Black Mask spoke loudly as he ran a hand over his newest shipment of guns. "Let's wrap it up. I want to get home tonight."

"Not before we have a talk." Black Mask spun around and cursed as he spotted Batman on a stack of boxes. His men were instantly shooting at the vigilante, he had told them to do so, and he was running back to his car.

Black Mask closed his door and growled at his driver. "Let's go already!"

"Sir, the tires are all flat." The driver spoke in a whimper. He did not want to deal with Batman or his boss.

Black Mask growled once more as he reached for the automatic rifle beneath his seat. He opened the sun roof and stood out of it with his gun at the ready. The air was silent and stiff. "Where are you?!"

"Here." Black Mask spun around to try and shoot the bat, but he was pulled out of the car and thrown, losing his hold on his gun. "Gotham Gamer's Association, tell me about it."

"What's there to tell?" Black Mask scooting himself away from Batman. "Got offered a nice deal and I took it. Simple as that."

Batman grabbed the man by the collar and slammed him against the brick wall of the warehouse. "Who offered you the deal?" He glared at the man as he kept his mouth shut. "Either you tell me, or I pull it out of you." He snapped open a batarang to add to his threat.

Black Mask swallowed as he looked back at Batman, the man wasn't idly threatening this time. "They called themselves The Light. Never heard of them before or since. They needed money to start up and didn't care where it came from. Offered me 30% to help them."

Batman narrowed his eyes at the man. "Names." He demanded, not loosening his grip.

"I only know the guy I dealt with. But he always mentioned other partners." Black Mask was panicking a bit, Batman wasn't backing down yet. "Vandal Savage. That's all I know."

Batman released the man, then punched him into the wall. He walked away from the scene as sirens sounded in the distance. "Alfred, look up anything we have on Vandal Savage and The Light."

"Right away Sir." Alfred replied through Batman's com. The night was far from over.

* * *

~Metropolis~

Superman listened to the city around him. He had tuned out the normal sounds, cars driving, birds chirping, people walking, and so on. What he was listening to was conversations. More specifically, Lex Luther's conversation.

The once presidential candidate had been seclude get himself and working on something none stop for almost a year now. Superman had tried to find out what it was, but the man had lined his building in lead. But luckily lead did not impedance on his listening skills.

"Mercy, can you bring in the files from lab 4 please." Lex Luther spoke from his city view office. He turned and looked out the window. "I know you are listening Superman. Are you curious about what I am doing?" Luther got up from his seat and walked over to his window, opening it. "Come on in."

Superman curiously floated outside the open window. "What are you planning Lex?" He didn't dare enter the office. Last time he was in this building had not been good.

Lex sat back in his chair and laced his fingers together. "Nothing against you. I have more pressing matters." Lex turned on the screen of his computer. A live video feed from the hospital popped up. "His name is Conner Kent. He's the son of a good friend of mine. The closest thing to a nephew I will ever get." Lex looked back at the Kryptonian that was now in his office. "We may have our differences, and I do not like you one bit, but I do not want anything to happen to that boy."

Superman looked from the video of his son to his enemy and friend. "You've been working on some way to get those kids out." He wasn't too surprised at Luther's plan. What had surprised him was his motivation.

"I've been trying to hack into the game's administrative server. But it's systems are far more complicated than they should be." Lex got up from his chair as Mercy returned to the room with a folder in hands. "Thank you Mercy. Leave us." He opened the file and pulled out a CD. "This is what I have currently been able to get. Now I am not asking for help, just a second opinion." He handed the disk over to Superman.

Superman took the disk carefully. "Why? What has changed?"

"I don't like you, but I don't oppose what your team is trying to do." Lex walked back to the window and looked out over the city. "You are someone I despise, but I will not allow my own pride to cripple that boy's potential." He chuckled at Superman's obvious shock. "Do I really seem like such an arrogant person?"

"Yes. You do." Superman walked over to the open window. "But I'm willing to accept this change."

Lex chuckled once more. "Don't get too comfortable.I will bring you down, but only after I'm done with this game." He pulled out a game box for Justice League: Dawn of Justice. "Someone very smart created this game. Part of me wishes it was me, but then I would be able to get Conner out."

Superman shook his head as he floated out of the window. "You're a complicated man Lex."

"No, you just don't understand me." Lex shut the window and returned to his computer.

Superman flew away from the building and looked at the disk in his hand. He brought his hand up to his ear. "Superman to Batman. I've got something you may want to take a look at."

"Bring it to the Watchtower." Batman spoke over the com briefly.

Superman angled himself towards the Watchtower. Their mystery finally starting to get pieced together.

* * *

~Atlantis~

Aquaman peaked out from behind the coral that was hiding him. Two soldiers were guarding the door to Manta's hideout. He looked across the valley to Tempest, Garth. He gave a hand signal for them to begin their assault.

Aquaman stepped out from behind his hiding place and fired a bolt of lightning at the two guards. The two guards floated away for his men to catch and tie up. He approached the door and frowned as it opened easily.

"This seems like a trap my King." Tempest spoke as he came up beside Aquaman. "Shall we continue?"

"Yes." Aquaman entered the compound with Tempest and his men behind him. They weren't met by many soldiers. And any soldiers they did met were dealt with quickly and quietly. They came up to one final door. "Ready?" At Tempest's nod he blasted open the door.

Inside of the room was not what Aquaman had expected. There were radar systems and camera screens, but Manta wasn't there. And there were a few soldiers, but not even a dozen in total. "Something does not add up my King." Tempest spoke as they finished rounding up soldiers. "This is obviously Manta's base of operations, the plans we found attest to that. But he is not here."

"Then let us find out where he is." Aquaman swam up to a soldier they had captured. "Where is Black Manta?" He aimed his trident at the man, the threat obvious.

The soldier sent a glare at the King of Atlantis. "I will not tell you, half-breed."

"Bite your tongue!" Tempest yelled at the man angrily. "He is your King and you shall answer him."

The soldier let out a bark of laughter. "Manta did not bow to him, and neither shall I."

Aquaman glared at the man. But his attention was drawn away by another of his soldiers. "My King, I have found something." Aquaman swam over to Aqua Girl's side. She was at a computer and looking over the screen. "According to the video footage and messages, Black Manta hasn't been here in months, maybe even years." Tula looked over at her King with a frown. "Why would he abandon his base?"

"Maybe he was scared we would find him." Tempest said as he crossed his arms. "He was always a coward."

"No, Manta is smarter than that." Aquaman looked over all of the screens. "What else have you found?"

Aqua Girl began typing on the computer. "Manta was searching for something for a long time. And by my observations, he found it at about the same time he abandoned this base." Tula brought up a picture of a dark skinned boy with blonde hair. "Manta found Kaldur'ahm."

Aquaman frowned as he read through the information Manta had found about Kaldur. Luckily it did not list an address, but the picture was still rather recent. "Do any of the files talk about any accomplices Manta has? Anyone that could have given him this information?"

Aqua Girl and Tempest nodded before getting to work on finding information on the computer. The room was silent except for the sound of tapping fingers. "Got something." Aqua Girl stated as she pointed to the monitor. "The file on Kaldur'ahm was sent by someone named Ras? What kind of name is Ras?" Aqua Girl asked as she crossed her arm.

Aquaman glared at the signature. "It's pronounced R'as, Tula. And it is a surface dweller's name." He turned and began making his way out of the compound.

Tempest and Aqua Girl followed after their King. "Sire, do you know this R'as?" Tempest asked.

Aquaman nodded grimly. "I do. And it does not bode well." He needed to bring this up to the League. Their problems were escalating.

* * *

~Central City~

Flash was not in a good mood. "Really? You had to go and rob a bank as soon as you all broke out?" He dodged a boomerang that had been thrown at him. "Don't you all have something better to do?"

"Thought you missed us Flash." Captain Boomerang said as he blew the ceiling out to try and slow down Flash. "And we needed to keep a low profile."

"Low profile?" Flash questioned as he slipped on a bit of ice. But running into a wall stopped him. "What are you all up to?"

"Trying to make up for what we did." Captain Cold leaned on the wall across from the scarlet speedster. "We didn't cause any damage, but we were going to. This is our way of making it up to you."

"Thanks Snart." Flash kicked off the wall and sped around the room, knocking down Cold and Boomerang. "Staying in jail would have been better though."

"But in jail we couldn't give you this." Cold held out a thumb drive to the hero. "It's the plan for the job. As well as another job they offered us."

"Who is they?" Flash asked while looking down at the two Rouges.

"Don't know." Captain Cold shrugged. "So, we going back-" Snart stopped talking when the world became a blur. It stopped and he was standing in a holding cell once more. "Smooth Flash."

Flash brought his hand up to his ear as he ran. "Flash to Watchtower. I got something Bats may want to take a look at."

"We can all look at it." Batman replied from the Watchtower. "I'm calling a meeting."

"Be there in a flash." He said before angling for a zeta-tube.

* * *

~Watch Tower~

Everyone sat around the table in silence. Before them were several holograms of people that were involved with the JL:DOJ game crisis. "With the information we have all collected, this is our list of suspects." Batman said as he pulled up what they knew about all of the people. "The Brain, a mobilized brain that is the equivalent to a super computer. Vandal Savage, an immortal that has been trying to 'evolve' the human race for centuries. And then we have an organization known only as The Light."

"Then there is Luther's involvement." Superman added in. "I know there is no direct connection, but he knows something."

"Then there is his connection to Black Manta." Aquaman crossed his arms as he frowned. "Could it be that they are all part of this Light?"

"All the baddies working together?" Flash asked skeptically.

"It's wouldn't be a first." Martian Manhunter spoke up. "Remember the Injustice League? Perhaps that was just a foreshadowing of what is to come? Our enemies have joined forces, but to what end?"

"J'on is right." Wonder Woman looked over to Batman. "What would they gain together that they can't accomplish individually?"

Batman typed on the computer and pulled up everyone they have mentioned. "Lex Luther and Brain could cover the game development and advertising for it. Vandal Savage is probably the master mind behind it. The only logical goal, is that they are weeding out the weak from the strong. Building an army."

"These are kids!" Superman shouted as he stood up. "Some of them our own. And why go after children when there are others with more experience? Meta-humans even. Why go after children?"

"They are the future." Everyone looked over at Green Lantern. "Sure they are inexperienced, but they haven't had any training or experience yet. They get to start with a blank slate." Hal's eyes traveled over to the counter on the wall, it sat at 497. "They get to start their training. And their training is starting with surviving a death match. No morals, no rules."

The room grew quiet once more. Each of them thinking what the future now held for all those trapped within the game. And all of them cursing those that put those children in that position.

* * *

~Metropolis~

Lex Luther squared away his desk carefully before he stepped out of his office. He then began to make his way towards his labs. Stopping once he reached Lab 36. "Any luck Mercy?" He asked his assistant that was sitting behind a desk with multiple keyboards.

"There is no response from any of them." Mercy kept typing as she gave Luther his answer. "And Ocean Master has been terminated."

Luther growled a bit as he looked at all of the screens around the room. "Take my game and turn it against me, you will pay for this, Savage." He walked over to the largest computer in the lab. "How is our progress with getting back into the servers?"

"Slow. They shut down the channels we were using." Mercy got up from her computer and walked over to Luther. "I calculated another 3 to 5 years before we can-"

"I'll make it 2 years." Luther interrupted Mercy as he began to examine the data on his computer. "And who knows, maybe those kids will get out of there before we break in."

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter. I just got a new job and it is taking up all of my time. But I hope you still like it.

Leave me a review and please go check out my poll!


	10. Welcome to Court

I do not own Young Justice.

* * *

~7 months later: Level 64~

Robin sat around a small table in a well lit room. Him and the rest of the team leaders were having a meeting. Savage had called it to discuss what is to be done about portal. Sitting around the room were not very many people at all, only three actually, Vandal didn't let just anyone join.

"I would like to welcome Gizmo, team leader for The Hive." Savage gave the bald boy a nod before looking over at Robin. "Now there are more of us available. Which means we no longer have to stick around to complete the quests after opening the portal. Or completing the quests before going for the portal."

"I still think we should leave them for other players." Robin said as he crossed his arms. "Most of us are high enough levels to defeat the bosses. We don't need to needlessly grind. Other players need the XP."

"No they don't." Savage looked from Robin to Gizmo. "We are at the front line. We need to be as strong as possible." Returning his gaze back to the dissatisfied bird, he saw Robin still wasn't pleased. "And I noticed none of your teammates have Second Gear. So The League is sending your team out to complete the quests while we open the portal."

Robin looked between the two before standing. "Then I guess I better deploy my team. That way you don't have to wait for us." He walked out of the room as calmly as he could. He stopped and look to his left as Deathstroke. "You got a problem?"

Deathstroke chuckled softly. "Just do as your told and finish those quests. Otherwise the boss won't be happy with any of you." With that said he walked off towards the mess hall in their guild building.

Robin turned and walked towards the exit. Once he was outside he grappled to the nearest roof and continued to travel by rooftop. It was the easiest way to travel around Gotham at night. As long as you avoided Batman's nightly patrol route. He continued on his route till he reached the large penthouse apartment he was renting with the rest of his team.

"I'm back." Robin sighed as he made his way to the kitchen while changing out of his hero gear. "Found out what our Guild Leader expects of us this level." Dick leaned against the wall across from the open kitchen where his teammates had gathered.

"Let me guess..." Artemis spoke up from her perch on the counter. "We are to stay out of the spotlight and take down the Boss?"

"Nope." Dick said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "He wants us to finish off all of the quests. Doesn't want lower leveled players to complete them for the XP."

"Wow. New all time low." Conner spoke from his spot in front of the fridge. "What's the plan?"

Dick sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. It still shocked him how much they had changed during the game. Even though they weren't in the real world, they were still growing in game. "Not much we can do. Deathstroke made sure to let me know they were going to be checking in on us."

"Have I mentioned my dislike for them yet today?" Wally spoke as he looked over the edge of the couch. "Because I don't like them. They call themselves 'The League', but they are worse than the bad guys."

"They have done nothing that we can legally pursue them against." Kaldur spoke while looking at the red haired hero. "We may not agree with what they decide, but they have not broken any rules." He turned his attention back to their team leader. "So what's the plan?"

Dick walked into the living room and pulled the secret lever built into the fireplace. A piece of the ceiling opened and a hologram of Gotham filed the center of the room. "Main quest is the 'Missing Children' mission. We can start by getting the files from GCPD."

"You got it." M'gan said as she finished pulling food off of the stoves. She had made spaghetti. "I just need someone to occupy Commissioner Gordon discreetly." She had been able to mimic men since level 47, but there was always the chance of the real person appearing.

"Lighting the Bat signal should do it." Artemis stated from her new spot beside Wally. "We just need to make sure Batman doesn't find us."

"So we have a plan to start out." Wally stretched his arms up before setting them down on the back of the couch. "Can we start after food?"

Dick let out a laugh at his friend's question. "Yeah, we can leave after food. Then let's get this done as fast as possible." He got a nod from everyone else. They had their mission, even if it wasn't one they agreed with.

* * *

"We're really doing this?" Kid Flash said from his spot on the roof. He looked over at Robin with a raised eyebrow. "Are you kidding me?"

"It's the fastest way to our destination." Robin said as he scouted out the alleyway. "Plus it will set Batman on our trail along with the GCPD." Robin jumped down the alley and smirked at the unguarded Batmobile. "Besides, haven't you always wanted to do this?"

Kid Flash followed his friend down to the ground. "Well yeah, but steal the Batmobile?! That's asking for trouble!" He hissed as he looked around, expecting Batman to show up at any minute. "Plus Miss Martian can just use the Bioship. Why do we need to steal the Batmobile?"

Robin shrugged as he unlocked the car and got into the driver's seat. "I wanted to drive the Batmobile." The shot the speedster a smile before starting the car. It roared to life very loudly.

Kid Flash quickly got into the car and buckled himself in. "This is such a bad idea." He said as Robin drove them out of the alley and down the road. The screen turned on and a flashing bat symbol popped up. "You gonna answer that?" He asked his masked friend as they drove towards the boarder of Gotham City.

"Not a chance." Robin reached over and turned off the screen. Only to have it come back on with lines of code running. "Shit. He's trying to hack the system. If he gets a look at our faces we are gonna have Gotham PD on our asses."

"Dude! We already have Batman on our asses!" Kid Flash wasn't too worried about the police, he was more worried about having the greatest directive in Gotham hunting them down. "Why did I let you talk me into this?!"

"Because you thought it would be fun." Robin stepped on the gas as he tried to get them out of range, but there didn't seem to be a range. "This doesn't look good."

"Doesn't look great from here either." Both boys looked up at the screen inside the Batmobile. "I should have you both arrested for grand theft." Batman growled at the two heroes. "Mind telling me why you stole my car."

Robin let out a small chuckle as he split his attention between the road and Batman. "We needed a lift. And we also needed you to help us with something."

"You could have asked." Batman stated flatly. "You're headed for a toy factory out of town. It's been abandoned for almost 30 years now." Batman looked from his computer screen back to the two teens driving the Batmobile. "What is this about?"

"It's about the missing kids." Robin stated as he accelerated again. "We looked at the files of all of the missing kids-"

"What did you find that I didn't?" Batman interrupted. "And I don't believe there are only two of you involved. It takes a lot of skill to break into the Precinct."

"We didn't break in. Or at least Miss Martian didn't." Kid Flash said as he sat back in the Batmobile's comfy seats. "She just walked right in and asked for the files." He smirked a bit as Batman frowned at him, more than he already was.

"We did find something." Robin said as he parked the Batmobile at the edge of the factory boundary. "We found it a little odd that all of the kids had toys from this factory." Robin opened the glove box and pulled out an ear-com. "So we figured this factory is connected."

"You could have said that earlier." Batman huffed as both teens got out of the Batmobile. He had noticed they had both taken an ear-piece. As well as several others. "I'm on my way. Don't engage until I get there."

"Sure thing Batman." Robin said through the com before it went silent. He looked over at Kid Flash with a large grin. "What did I tell you, piece of cake. And I love driving this thing." He patted the hood of the Batmobile affectionately.

Kid Flash rolled his eyes before dragging the teen away from the car. "Let's go meet up with the others." They found the rest of their team waiting just outside of the factory's side door. "Batman's on his way." He and Robin handed out the ear coms they got from the Batmobile. "We going in before he gets here?"

Robin slid open a broken window with a smile. "Duh." He vaulted inside and began creeping along the wall, his team close behind him.

They were all silent as they walked through the deserted toy factory. Not a sound could be heard, even the wind outside did not make a sound in the building. "Charming." Artemis said dryly as they slid a door open. They had reached the main part of the warehouse.

Robin silently signaled for the teams to split up. Aqua Lad stayed on the ground, going down the left's most side of the room, and Miss Martian flew above him. Kid Flash went down the right side on the ground as Super Boy flew above him. He pulled out his grappling hook and took to the ceiling while Artemis stayed on the ground, going up the middle of the warehouse.

Everything was silent as they searched the large room. They didn't find much, just a bunch of broken dolls and doll parts scattered everywhere. "I've got something." Everyone converged on Super Boy's location. I front of him was an area that was only accessible by an opening on the left side of the room. In the area were cages, and in the cages were children.

"Children are so fragile." The entire team turned and looked at the large figure standing in a doorway. "But as Dolls, nothing can hurt them."

"And you are?" Kid Flash asked as he frowned at the man. He didn't recognize the man. But the doll face mask might be included in that problem.

"I am the Doll Maker." The man dropped the bucket he had been carrying. "You've come to take the little ones from me. But I can't allow that. They need me. And I will help make them strong." With that said he pushed a button on the wall, opening parts of the wall around them.

The team stood back to back in a circle. From the gaps in the wall, small figures walked out. Most had patches of hair missing. But one thing was the same, they all wore the face of a doll as a mask. And they were no longer the innocent children they had once been.

"Protect me children, as I have protected you." Doll Maker said as he pointed towards the group of teens.

The Team tensed in preparation. The glass above them shattered as a black cloaked man fell through. Batman got into a fighting stance. "You don't listen very well to orders."

"We felt it was more of a suggestion." Robin said with a smirk. He ducked under a chainsaw that was coming his way. Batman's entrance had broken the tension in the air. He grabbed the child's arm beneath where the chainsaw was attached. He felt bad, but he kicked the child away, dealing lethal damage. "Better they die than live on as monsters." He spoke softly to himself, not noticing Batman's glare he sent his way.

"Doll Maker's getting away!" Artemis shouted as she shot an arrow at one of the doll children. She quickly followed after the man, not wanting to loose him. She brought her hand up to her ear. "I've got Doll Maker in my sight. I'll try to delay him as much as I can."

"We'll come as soon as we can." The reply came from Batman.

Artemis was taken off guard as her feet left the ground and the world began to fly by. "Hey beautiful." Kid Flash smiled as Artemis relaxed in his arms. "Let's get this bastard." He got them ahead of Doll Maker and blocked the man's way. "You're not going anywhere."

Artemis brought an arrow up and aimed at Doll Maker's face. "There are dying kids in those cages."

"Some of them had to be sacrificed so that others may live." Doll Maker stated as he looked around for an escape. He went to run off back the way he had come, but a beam of heat vision stopped him.

"You're sick." Super Boy growled as he lowered himself to the ground with Miss Martian beside him.

Doll maker turned to run off to the side, but the snow rose up and became a solid wall of ice. "There is no escape for you." Aqua Lad stated as his tattoos dimmed.

Robin stepped up and blocked the last opening around Doll Maker. "You're not hurting anyone else."

"You don't understand." Doll Maker whined as he backed up against the wall of ice. "I love them!"

"Shut up!" Robin shouted at the man. He moved to attack the man, to end this quest, but something changed. Doll Maker placed his hands over his heart, gripping and clawing at it. As Doll Maker stopped moving, the wall of ice broke apart. As the wall fell, so did Doll Maker, and revealed a man with a twitching heart in his hand. "Who are you?" Robin examined the man carefully. He wore a mask that very much resembled some sort of bird. His hands had metal claws on the end and he wore a blade on his back.

The man looked at Robin then the rest of the team. "Don't hesitate to do what you think is right." With that said, the man turned and jumped through the trees. Leaving the Team to watch him leave and look down at Doll Maker's body.

"What did you do?" Everyone turned to find Batman behind Robin. Batman's eyes moved from the corpse to the nearest team member. "What did you do?!"

Robin looked back at the corpse then at his team. It didn't look too good. "You think we did this? We aren't killers!"

"I heard you back in the warehouse." Batman said as he stepped up to the red and black clad teen. "Want to explain that to me?"

Robin looked up at the Dark Knight of Gotham. At the beginning of this game he had been level with the man's stomach. Now he was level with his shoulders. His mind wondered where he would stand compared to Bruce. "I don't have to explain it to you. You're not my father. And we are not like them."

Batman looked around at the rest of the team before refocusing on Robin. "If you're not responsible, then who is?"

'Miss Martian, Bioship.' Robin ordered through their connection as he pulled the ear com out of his ear and stored it. He backed away from Batman as he held his gaze. "Figure it out for yourself." He turned and jumped up into the cloaked Bioship. The rest of the team was already inside. "Let's go."

* * *

Robin looked around the rooftops curiously. There was no one in sight, and the bat signal was turned off. He smirked as he pulled the window up and jumped down into the dimly lit room. "Glad you could make it." Robin straightened as the room lit up and revealed the masked man from the Toy Factory. "My name is Talon. Welcome to my home, Robin."

"So you know my name. How?" Robin asked as he looked around Talon's home. There were cases of suits and weapons everywhere. Most likely form past people who have held the name of 'Talon'.

"I've been keeping an eye on Batman and those that associate with him." Talon said as he began to walk around the teen. "I've noticed you two don't see eye to eye."

Robin gave a shrug as he walked up to a manikin with a suit on. "He's bound by his 'rules'. But he doesn't understand. This is nothing more than a game."

Talon gave a chuckle as walked up to Robin and stood beside him. He pulled out a pair of twin sai and stabbed them into the eyes, breaking the glass on the face mask of the suit it wore. "I like your style kid." He pulled out one of the blades before extending his hand. "How would you like to join me? Be my partner?"

Robin looked down at the hand then over at the sai. "Can I think about it? Some friends of mine might also be interested."

"They can join, but they won't be like us." Talon said as he watched the teen. Robin reached over and pulled the sai out of the manikin. "Meet me back here in an hour. I'll take you to the Court."

Robin nodded before jumping out of the window. He made sure he was not being followed before he made his way to the rendezvous point with his team. "I'm in. My new friend Talon is going to help me."

"I don't like this Rob." Kid Flash spoke up from his corner. "What do we even know about this 'Court of Owls'?"

"They have been running Gotham from the shadows for years." Artemis spoke up as she handed one of her trackers to Robin, so they could follow him. "There is a good chance they know something about Dollmaker. Or this quest that we are on." She said as she checked her watch. "How much time do you have?"

Robin checked his watch. "Enough time to get back with you all having a safe enough distance behind us." He took a deep breath as he gave his friends a smirk. "I'd appreciate it if you all show up before anything bad happens. Like me dying or my identity being revealed."

"Good to know your identity is more important than your life." Super Boy joked as Robin gave them a salute and left to head back to Talon's hideout.

Robin smiled as he flew through the air. This was his favorite thing about this death trap of a game. He could be in the sky once more. Just like when he was in the circus with his family. A Flying Grayson.

"Good. You're on time." Robin landed on the roof and faced Talon. "We go down from here. I hope you aren't scared of the dark." Talon spoke before he jumped down the the ground. He pulled open a sewer access as Robin followed him down below the city. "The Court in anxious to meet you. And hear about your friends."

"We are rather curious about the Court." Robin spoke as he followed Talon through the maze of sewer tunnels. "Haven't been able to find much on them. Only that people don't talk about it." He watched Talon carefully, making sure he didn't miss anything in the way the man moved and acted. "What is the Court of Owls?"

Talon looked over his shoulder at the teen. He acted much older then he looked. "The Court of Owls is a secret society. Most of Gotham's wealthiest and most prestigious families are on the Court."

"Like Bruce Wayne?" Robin questioned. But as silence continued, it didn't look like he was going to get an answer. "So what does the Court do?"

"The Court maintains balance." Talon explained as he searched a wall for a particular stone. "They make sure everything in Gotham stays as it always has, progressing at the Court's will and influence." He found the right stone and pushed it. "You may want to ask your friends to join us now. The stone is tricky even for me to find."

Robin narrowed his eyes at Talon before pushing the button on Artemis' tracker. In less than a minute his Team stood with him. Talon gave them a nod before entering the tunnel. Robin led the team inside the tunnel, allowing it to close behind them.

"As I said earlier, the Court is anxious to meet you all." Talon spoke as he ushered them all into a large oval room. Talon turned to an exposed balcony that held a seated congregation. He gave a bow to the only member that was standing. "Grand Master, these are the young heroes I spoke of."

The Grand Master looked over the group of six teenagers. Some looked very different than hat was seen as normal, but here things were far from normal. "Welcome, Heroes, to the Court of Owls." His arms spread wide as the lights lit up more, revealing more balconies around the room. "Talon has told us much about you, Robin, Artemis, Super Boy, Aqua Lad, Kid Flash, and Miss Martian." The Grand Master pushed a button on his pedestal, six pedestals rose in front of the teens. "I would like to offer you a place among our court." He pushed another button and six larger pedestals rose with folded uniforms on them. "Or you may join the ranks of the Talons. And Talon has agreed to train Robin to be the next leader of the Talons."

The team looked from the white masks to the uniforms. Both choices gave them a new identity perk, but both had consequences. With the mask, there were mandatory meetings to attend and death awaited them if they missed one. With the uniform, their team would be disbanded and they would forever be a Talon. And both required them to reveal their Secret Identity.

Robin looked at his team, all of them had made the same choice. "We appreciate the offer, but we will not join your Court, and we will not be your Talons." He pulled out a birdarang and threw it at the Grand Master. The birdarang bounced off him, declaring him an Immortal Object, something that was not meant to be destroyed in the game. "What?!" Robin tried to attack once more, but his vision shifted. "W-what?"

"Did you think we would not have precautions measures if our offer was refused?" Grand Master laughed. "The tunnel you came through is filled with an odorless gas. It causes hallucinations and most often...death. Farewell, Heroes." Grand Master pushed another button on his podium, releasing the trap door beneath the Team's feet, dropping them into The Maze."

* * *

~Robin~

Robin expected to be in pain when he woke up, but he wasn't. He opened his eyes and was surprised to find himself in his room. His room in Wayne Manor. He sat up and looked around the room, he was truly here. He jumped out of bed and made his way over to his bathroom. Checking himself in the mirror he found his mask off and Dick Grayson looking back at him. But he was different, he was 13 again.

"Dick! We're going to be late if you don't hurry up!" Dick ran out of his room, not knowing what was going on today, to see what was going on. "Don't make me send Alfred up there to get you!" Bruce Wayne gave his newest ward a smile. "Good, you're dressed."

Dick looked down at himself and was surprised to see a suit. "Umm...what's going on?" He asked hesitantly. He didn't know what was going on. This was home, but this wasn't real. "Bruce?"

Bruce Wayne raised an eyebrow at the boy. "We have a charity event to get to. Don't tell me you went and had a nap and forgot about it." He chuckled as the boy scratched his head and shrugged. "Well, you look good. Now let's get going."

Dick followed Bruce to the garage and into the black Ferrari. He buckled himself in and smiled as they peeled out of the garage and down the long driveway of Wayne Manor. "So, what's the charity about?"

"A new Hospital for Gotham." Bruce stated as he drove through the gates of Wayne Manor. "One with a state of the art children's care unit, a proper Mental Health facility, and the most advanced systems available."

Dick whistled at the list. "Sound like one expensive hospital. What kind of charity event if this? An auction?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Knowing full well that Wayne Enterprises was going to be funding more than half of the project.

Bruce laughed as Dick's question. "No, no auction. But there is a draw and tables of casino games." He turned down one of Gotham's newer highways, heading for Downtown. "I want you by my side the whole night. There's a good chance we are going to have some unwelcomed guests, and I want to make sure nothing happens to you."

Dick snorted a bit before he cleared his throat instead. "Don't worry about me Bruce. I'm more worried you're going to duck out on me halfway through the night again." He looked over at Bruce and frowned, his adopted father had a look on his face. He had seen the look before, like he wanted to tell him something, but didn't know if it was for the best. "Bruce?"

Bruce looked over at his ward. "Dick I-" He was interrupted as the car jerked to a stop and lifted off the ground.

Dick wiped his head around and looked forward as everything began to slow down. He could see the pavement in front of the windshield as the car began to flip over. Catching sight of two cars as the Ferrari flew over them, men with guns standing behind them. Dick briefly wondered why the airbags hadn't gone off.

The car hit the pavement on it's rear bumper and twisted. It rolled on its side for several hundred meters before stopping on it's wheels. The windshield was popped off and the doors swung open. But no one exited the vehicle.

Dick groaned from his spot in the car. He looked over to find Bruce slumped in his seat, a trail of blood going down his chin. "Bruce?" He reached over to shake the man, but there was no response. "Bruce!?" Dick pulled his seat belt off and reached towards the man. Checking his neck for a pulse, but there was none. "Bruce?! Dad!" Dick cried out as he tried in vain to wake the billionaire.

"Looks like the brat's still alive." Dick looked up to see two men with masks and guns standing in front of the car. "But looks like we got our man. What do we do with the kid?"

A man with in a perfectly white suit with a black mask over his face walked up between the two thugs. He eyed the car, then the dead man, and finally the injured kid. "Kid is useless to me. Fill him with lead." He turned away with a wave of his hand.

Dick stared at the men with wide eyes. He looked up at the sky, but there was no Bat signal to be seen. He looked back at Bruce then down at his lap. "Looks like I'm not a hero after all." He closed his eyes as the gun shots rang out and darkness took him once more.

* * *

~Auqa Lad~

"Kaldur! Wake up our you'll be late for practice!" Kaldur shot up from bed. That had sounded like his father. "Kaldur? Are you up yet?"

"Yes father. I will be down in a minute." Kaldur threw the sheets off of him and ran around his room gathering his things for school and practice. He was surprised he still knew where everything was. He slid down the stairs on the rail and landed in front of the kitchen. "Sorry. I had not realized how late it was." Kaldur smiled as he picked up two pieces of toast and an apple.

Henry Waters gave the boy a smile. "No worries today. But remember I'm heading out early for the rest of the week. But I will be here when you get home after practice." The man looked over at the kitchen clock. "You better get going Kaldur. You've got that big race coming up."

Kaldur gave his father a smile as he picked his bag up and ran out the door. He made it too school in record time and changed in record time as well. He got out onto the pool deck as was relieved to see others were still warming up.

"Glad you could make it Kaldur." Coach gave the boy a wide smile. "I've got the warm up and training on the board. I just have to step out to a teach meeting real quick. Get in the water and get to class." Coach called out before he left the pool deck.

Kaldur frowned as he watched Coach leave. Coach never left the pool deck during practice. "Looks like Fish-Boy finally decided to show up." Kaldur rolled his eyes as the seniors of the team walked up to him, Devon Malcolm and Troy Beacon. "How about a game? See who can hold their breathe the longest?" Devon asked before he jumped into the pool.

"I don't know. Gill-Guy looks like a landlubber to me." Troy mocked before he joined his friend. "Plus he probably doesn't have the balls to accept our challenge."

"I accept." Kaldur said before he jumped passed them and dove into the water. He surfaced and glared at the two boys. "I have had enough."

Devon gave Troy a look before they both jumped at the teen, pulling him under the water. Kaldur was calm as they dragged him deeper into the pool, he did not feel the need for air. He noticed the other two look between each other, they needed air. Kaldur held both of their arms, keeping them under.

Kaldur glared at them both. "Does it give you pleasure to cause pain?" He asked them as he thrived under the water. "Ever since I have been here you have done nothing but torment me. But I am not your only victim. Others fear you and can not wait till you leave this place. But no more." He pulled them both down and slammed them as hard as he could against the bottom of the pool, more air leaving their lungs. "You will never hurt anyone ever again."

Kaldur let them go, allowing them to float to the surface of the pool. He looked around himself at the bottom of the pool. He had been down this deep once before, it was still so peaceful. He took a deep breath, but this breath was different, this one had no air. Kaldur panicked as he tried to get air to his lungs, but all that was around him was water. He tried to swim up, but two sets of hands held him down.

He looked down to see Devon and Troy holding him and pulling him down into black sand. "You killed us." Devon spoke blandly. "You're a monster." The two dragged him further into the sand as his lungs continued to call for air and his vision began to darken. The last he saw was the surface of the pool glittering far out of reach.

* * *

~Super Boy~

Conner opened his eyes and frowned as he smelled Bacon. Last he remembered they had just fallen into a trap by the Court of Owls. Why was M'gan making breakfast? And where was he? Conner got out of bed and wondered how he got into his regular clothes. He shook his head Ashe tried to access his player menu, but it wasn't popping up.

"Trying to catch spiders?" Conner looked over and gaped at his father standing in the doorway. Clark looked at himself closely. "Do I have something on me?" Conner got up and quickly hugged the his father. Clark wasn't sure what was going on, but he hugged his son back with as much force as he was holding him. "Bad dream?"

"Something like that." Conner said as he pulled away from his dad.

Clark ruffled his son's hair with a smile. "Well time to wake up Kon. You still coming to work with Lois and I?"

Conner smirked at the nickname his father had given him since he was born. He had always meant to ask the man, but never got the courage to do it. "Yeah, just let me get dressed." Conner started pulling things out of his drawers. "What are you covering today?" Conner asked as he began to dress for the day.

"Your mom is covering Superman's latest rescue, the tower burning over on 9th street. And I get to cover the football game that happened over the weekend." Clark said as he watched his son dress in a pair of slacks and a button up shirt. "Need help with the tie?"

"I got it." Conner said as he pulled his tie up to his neck and grabbed his jacket. "How do I look?" Conner asked as he tossed his jacket over his shoulder on his fingers.

Clark chuckled at his son. "Like a reporter." The two Kent men made their way down to the kitchen. Lois had pancakes, coffee, and eggs on the table. "Smells great." He gave Lois a kiss on the cheek before sitting down.

"Whatever helps my boys." Lois smiled as she watched Clark dig in. She smiled as she began fussing over Conner's hair and clothes. "Look at you, my snazzy little reporter." She kissed his cheek before sitting him down and taking her won seat. "Are you going to spend the day with your father or with me?"

Conner shrugged as he bit into a piece of toast. "Guess it depends on if White needs me to do other things. Why am I going with you again? Internship day isn't until the spring."

Clark and Lois chuckled. "Since you are off for the summer, we thought you would like to come around more often." Clark said as he held Lois' hand. "And your mom and I thought you would like to spend time with family."

Conner smiled at his parents. "Thanks."

The phone ran and his father picked it up. "Kent residence, Clark speaking." Clark's face lit up with a smile. "Hey Lex, how is it going?" Conner frowned, since when was his dad this friendly with uncle Lex? "We're doing fine. About to have a family day at the Planet." Clark looked over at Lois with a smile. "Sure, we can meet you for lunch. See you then." Clark hung up the phone.

"I'm surprised you want to spend lunch with Uncle Lex." Conner said as he ate his eggs.

Clark frowned at his son. "It happens almost every day. Lex is a good friend."

Conner nodded silently as he finished his breakfast. "We should get going." He followed his family as they got into the family car and drove into Metropolis.

"So Kon, any idea what you want to do after High School?" His mother asked as turned to look at him.

Conner gave a shrug. "Not too sure. I like lifting, but there isn't much money in that. But I like being a reporter." He smiled fondly, remembering his first job as a reporter.

"There is nothing wrong with doing something on the side of your job." Clark looked at his son in his rearview mirror. "Having something you are passionate about helps keep your life happy and motivating."

Conner smiled happily, his father was good at giving advice. "Thanks dad-" Conner stopped as a bright flash lit up Metropolis. A wall of wind approached them, shattering the windows of their car and pushing it back. Then another wave hit them, but this one was far worse than the first. Searing pain spread throughout his body as he heard his mother and father scream. A scream of his own tore through him before darkness took over his senses.

* * *

~Miss Martian~

"Miss Morse!" M'gan sat up in her chair with a jolt. She heard people around her laughing, her classmates. "Miss Morse, I don't know what it was like in your last school, but at Hive Academy we do not tolerate nap times." M'gan stared down at her desk as the teacher scolded her. "Detention Miss Morse."

M'gan sighed as the bell rang dismissing the students. M'gan gathered her things and left the room, keeping her head down. "Did you have a nice nap little baby?" M'gan ignored the jeer from one of the girls in her class, just like how she always did.

But then she stopped in her tracks and looked the girl in the eye. "I did, thank you very much. You should try it some time, might get rid of those bags under your eyes." M'gan smirked as the girl tensed and looked herself over in her mirror. She exhaled a smile and made her way to her own locker.

"Hey sis." A pale boy with bright green hair and freckles all over his face crashed into her, giving her middle a tight hug. "Ready for lunch?"

M'gan stared at the boy before she pulled him into a tight hug. "Garfield." She whispered his name as she held him.

Garfield hugged M'gan back hesitantly, she usually didn't hug him back harder than he did. "You okay sis?"

M'gan let the boy go with a giggle. "Just fine Gar." She ruffled his hair as she pulled her lunch bag from her locker. "Let's go find a spot." She followed the green haired boy towards the cafeteria, but there were no open spots left. "Looks like we get to go outside today."

'The freaks are here.' M'gan twirled around to see who had spoken. But as she looked around she couldn't find anyone speaking to her. 'So weird.'

'They should both just disappear.' 'What is with his hair? Is he trying to be an attention grabber?' 'This lunch sucks.' 'Wonder if my parents will be home this weekend?' 'I would totally hook up with her.' M'gan gripped the side of her head as more voices filled her ears.

"Sis?" Garfield asked as he placed a hand on M'gan's shoulder. "M'gan, are you okay?" M'gan looked at her little brother and tried to calm her breathing. 'She's been acting weird all day. Wonder if it's her time of the month?'

"Not you too Gar." M'gan spoke softly as she backed away from the green haired boy. Garfield was staring at her with a mix of confusion and worry. She gripped her head again as more voices filled her head. "SHUT UP!" She screamed loudly to try and silence everyone around her. Wind picked up around her, forcing her to close her eyes. The screams that filled her head forced her to her knees with her hands covering her ears. But soon the screams were replaced with silence.

M'gan took a deep breath before relaxing a bit and opening her eyes. She stared in shock at the scene around her. Blood spattered the walls and the building was in ruins. "What have I done?" M'gan got up and looked around, but she couldn't look for too long. "What have I done?"

"What have you done?" M'gan looked up as Superman lowered himself into the destroyed cafeteria of Hive Academy. He looked around in shock. "You did this?"

M'gan lowered her head in shame. "I didn't-" She stopped when a sharp pain erupted from her head. She looked over to see that someone had joined Superman, Martian Manhunter. 'Get out of my head!' M'gan yelled at the telepath, stunning him temporarily. 'It was an accident! I would never hurt someone like this!' She screamed towards the two as she glared at them.

Superman and Martian Manhunter clutched their heads in pain, M'gan didn't care if she hurt them anymore. "M'gan?" M'gan stopped at the whisper that came from behind her. Looking back she found her little brother laying on the ground smiling at her from under pieces of rubble. "Hey sis." Garfield gave his sister a smile as she rushed over to him.

"Garfield!" M'gan tried lifting the rubble with telekinesis, but it wasn't working. She then tried to pick up the rubble and help her brother out, but that wasn't working either. "Hold on Gar. I'll get you out." She kept trying to move the rubble, but it was too heavy for her.

"Sis, it's okay." Garfield gave M'gan a soft smile before coughing a small amount of blood into his mouth. "I'll be fine."

"Garfield." M'gan felt tears swell in her eyes before they rolled down her face. "Don't leave me. Please." She brushed her brother's hair into place, it was always so wild.

"I'll always...be with...you..." Garfield spoke softly as the light left his eyes. M'gan cried as she closed her brother's eyes, her family was gone.

"She can't control her powers." M'gan didn't move as she heard Superman speak behind her, she had no fight left in her. "This is better." M'gan felt hands hold her head, then a sharp twist and crack, then nothing but silence and darkness.

* * *

~Kid Flash~

"Heads up Wally!" Wally opened his eyes and looked behind him as a soccer ball flew at his face and hit him right in the nose. Wally fell back onto the grass stunned. "Usually people duck when someone yells heads up." Coach looked down at the red head before helping him up.

Wally shook his head to try and clear it. Looking around he was surprised to find himself on the field at school. "I'm not exactly one of the crowd types Coach." Wally said as he rubbed the front of his face, the soccer ball was full.

"Right you are West." Coach patted the boy's shoulder before walking to step off of the pitch. "Game on!"

Wally looked down at the soccer ball at his feet and the people running at him. He had a yellow jersey on, so he ran for the goal that was being protected by people wearing blue jerseys. He passed it off to another team member and ran ahead to have a shot at the goal. When he got the ball back he shot at the goal, scoring a point.

Wally's team cheered loudly. "That's what I'm talking about!" Coach shouted, having waited for Wally to apply himself to other sports. The kid was a natural at them all.

Wally smiled as he ran back down the pitch to protect his team's goal. "Go Wally!" Wally turned and spotted his aunt Iris, uncle Barry, mom and dad watching him. They were cheering him on.

Wally waved to them before running off to help his team. The hairs on the back of his neck picked up and he jumped to the side, missing a blast of ice. Wally turned around to try and find were it came from. But there was no one there, just dark skies and falling ice. Screams burst into life around him as everyone tried to find cover.

"Wally!" Wally looked over at his family, they were waiting for him to join them before leaving. He began running to them, but something was off, he wasn't moving as fast as before. "Hurry up!" He tried to push himself to go faster, but it was no use.

Wally opened his mouth to shout, but his voice froze in his throat. He watched as a large block of ice hit the bleachers beside his family, knocking it over on top of them. "NO!" Wally finally cried out as he reached the mess of metal, ice and bodies. He shut his eyes tightly as he tried to get rid of what he had just witnessed. "I'm sorry. I wasn't fast enough." He stood there as tears ran down his face.

Screams continued to ring out around him, but there was nothing for Wally West to fear. His family was gone, never to speak to him again. He looked up as more pieces of ice fell from the sky, but none near him. He ran out into the middle of the field and glared up at the sky. "Hit me! You almost did it once! You can do it again! So come on!" He shouted to the sky in anger. "Hit me damn it!"

He closed his eyes as one rather large piece of ice came barreling at him. But a strong pair of arms picked him up and moved him out of the way. "That was close." Wally opened his eyes and gaped as he came face to face with Flash. "You okay there kid?" Flash gave the boy a worried look, he had been meaning to get himself killed.

Wally dropped his gaze from his favorite superhero's. "My family is gone, I couldn't save them. There's nothing left for me."

"I'm sure your family would disagree." Flash placed a hand on the young man's shoulder. "You can't save everyone kid. You need to accept that. You're only human, same as me." Flash gave the boy a smile as he ruffled his hair. "Now stay here, I'll be back in a flash."

Wally watched as Flash ran back out and pulled more people out of the rain of ice. "Just like him?" Wally watched as Flash zoomed around the field, picking up people and carrying them to the school before running back out and collecting more people. The man was amazing, and beyond human. "I can never be like him." Wally sat back down against the ice he was hiding behind. He look up and smile daddy to see another piece aimed right at him. "Goodbye Flash." He spoke softly before the cold crashed against him. Sending him into a cold and silent blackness.

* * *

~Artemis~

Artemis shot up out of bed at the sound of a gunshot. Now she lived in Gotham, so shootings were a regular thing, but this one was in her house. Artemis looked around the room curiously till her eyes landed on an old wooden baseball bat. She grabbed the bat and quietly snuck out of her room and down the hall. Her eyes widened when she caught sight of a muscular blond man standing over her bleeding mother.

"You shouldn't have kept her from me Paula." The man said before he aimed his gun at the woman and let off another shot.

"NO!" Artemis shouted as she ran up to the man and swung at him. The bat broke to pieces against his arm. Artemis looked from the bat to the man with wide eyes.

"So you're Artemis." The man looked at the blonde girl with a sneer. Artemis recognized the man, it was the same guy Jade had warned her to stay away from, her father. "Looks like you got more of me in you than Jade did."

"What?!" Artemis looked around the room till her eyes fell on an overturned couch. She ran over to the couch and found her sister laying in a pool of blood. "Jade!" Artemis knelt beside her sister. "Hang in there kitty."

"Run Artemis." Jade spoke softly as she looked over at her little sister. "Run and don't look back."

Artemis shook her head. "I'm not leaving you." She spun around as heavy footfalls approached her. She sent a glare at Lawrence Crook. "You're gonna pay for this." She smashed the display case beside her and pulled the katana out of it. Jade had given it to her as a gift, now it was gonna be of some use.

Lawrence laughed at the girl. "You think you can take me on? You don't stand a chance baby girl."

"Don't call me that!" Artemis yelled as she pulled the blade out and attacked. She ducked under a punch and slashed at the man's exposed skin. She landed several cuts, but they weren't too deep. "You are not my father."

"Genetics would disagree baby girl." Lawrence blocked a sword strike with his gun before back handing the girl. "And your actions scream whose kid you are. And you are all me baby girl."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Artemis shouted as she stabbed her sword through the man's leg. She pulled it up and pushed him to the ground. "All I have ever been told about you is to stay away. That you are a terrible person that only hurts people. And the first time I meet you you attack my family!" Artemis pulled her blade out and stabbed it higher on the man's leg as she swung herself around to kick the man in the face. "Let this end it all." She pulled her blade out as she harshly whispered those words.

Lawrence chuckled as he looked up at Artemis. "This is what you were born to be Artemis, daddy's little girl-" His voice choked as the blade entered his throat and lodged itself in his spine. He gave the girl one more sneer before he stopped moving forever.

Artemis left the sword where it was, she didn't want to touch it. "Mom?" She numbly walked over to her mother. There was a bruise all down the side of her mother's face and a hole in her chest from a bullet. Artemis looked away as tears leaked out of her eyes.

"Arty?" Artemis looked over to see Jade leaning heavily on the couch. Her older sister was looking at their now dead father. "What have you done?"

"I did what I had to." Artemis walked over to her sister to help her. "I'm sorry Jade."

Jade tucked a stray piece of Artemis' hair out of her face. "Don't be, little sister." She placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I was trying to protect you, but it looks like you can certainly take care of yourself."

Artemis gave her sister a weak smile. "Let's get going before anyone else shows up." She pulled her arm over her shoulder to help her stand. But her attention was pulled to the kicked in door as three more thugs ran into the apartment. These guys had larger guns. "Shit."

"End of the line Crook." One of the thugs spoke before the sound of gunshot dominated the air.

Artemis fell back as more bullets dug into her skin. The pain of the first one was numbing the others. Now they just felt like annoyances. As her head hit the floor, the room spun around till everything faded into darkness.

"Artemis?" A voice drifted to her from the void she had lost herself to. "Artemis please wake up." Wally's voice began to grow louder and her senses came back to her. She was expecting pain, but all she felt was a mild headache and a warm hand holding hers. "Artemis?" She opened her eyes to find a smiling red head looking down at her. "Welcome back babe."

Artemis slowly sat up and looked around. "What happened?" She noticed the rest of the team scattered around the room. Although it wasn't so much a room. More like a section of one of multiple levels. "Where are we?"

"The Batcave." Everyone looked over as Batman walked over to them. "Your lucky you all still had the ear pieces on you person. Otherwise I may not have found you all in time."

"In time for what?" Artemis asked as she looked around. It seemed she was the last to come to.

"The Court of Owls hallucinogenic." Batman stated as he turned, expecting the Team to follow. "It causes people to experience one of their worst fears. And they will see it through till the end. And the end usually ends with their death. But I was able to get you all the cure before that happened." Batman sat down at his computer and began typing. "We need to be ready. By the time I found the Court, they were all dead. I'm assuming you all had nothing to do with it."

"We didn't." Robin stated as he leaned against the keyboard of the computer. "They were alive the last time we saw them. So if anyone did it, it was probably Talon. He didn't seem to like being under their thumb."

"Why exactly do we need to be ready?" Kid Flash asked as he raised his hand. "I mean, why would he come after us?"

"Because we are a threat to him." Batman stated as he continued to type. Pulling up information on Talon. "He wants to be in control of Gotham, and that won't happen while I'm around, or anyone else that can stand in his way." As he finished speaking an alarm sounded off. "They're here." The Team and Batman tensed as Talon Warriors and Talon himself dropped from the ceiling onto the many floors of the Batcave. "There's a climate control panel in the storehouse on the bottom floor. Those Warriors are fragile when frozen. -20 degrees Celsius should do it."

"Got it. Aqua Lad, Miss Martian, Super Boy your on Climate Control. Kid Flash, Artemis stick close together and take out as many soldiers as you can." Robin started listing off orders as the Warriors began running at them.

Aqua Lad jumped over the railing, shortest route to the ground, and rolled away from a sword strike As he landed. He pulled out his water bearers and blocked other attacks as he worked his way through toward the storehouse. "I will go for the control while you two take care of the Warriors. I believe you two will be able to take down more than myself."

"You got it." Super Boy said as he unleashed a beam of heat vision. He grimaced as severed body parts continued to move after being cut off. "That is just gross." He continued to fight as Aqua Lad made a run for the storehouse, Miss Martian covering him. "I really hope this works."

They continued to fight and hold back the Warriors as the temperature of the Batcave began to drop. Soon they could see their breath as they breathed. And not long after did the Warriors stop moving and crystallize. Super Boy punched one of the Warriors, shattering it into ice shards. "I believe it worked my friend." Aqua Lad spoke as he walked out of the storehouse.

* * *

~Batman~

"Robin you're with me." Batman said as he ran past the teen, smirking as the boy caught up to him. "We're taking on Talon." He got a nod from the boy as they began their attack.

"So the Batman has a sidekick." Talon taunted as he blocked Batman's attack. "So you decided to fight against me, Robin." Talon kicked at the boy, but Robin kept over his leg in a twisted jump. "So you are a skilled acrobat? Who taught you?"

"None of your business." Robin said as he threw birdarangs at the man. He followed up with more close up attacks in between Batman's assaults.

Talon chuckled as he backed away. "I'm only curious. I know a family that are skilled acrobats as well. Their son was suppose to be my apprentice. But they had an accident and died before the contract could be fulfilled."

"What?" Robin paused for a moment, but it was a mistake. Talon landed a solid kick on his chest, knocking him into the concrete wall of the Batcave. He grunted as his life dropped by a third. "Totally starting to feel the 'dis'." He flipped himself up onto a hanging bar as a knife landed where he had been moments earlier.

"You think you both can take me on?" Talon dodged another attack from Batman. He got a hold of the man and tossed him over the edge of the railing. He avoided an attack from Robin before grabbing the teen by the neck. "You're just like me, Robin. Full of potential, but misguided."

"No. I'm. Not." Robin landed a hit on Talon's face. He landed and tried to move, but Talon had hit him with a paralysis. "No!"

Talon brushed himself off. "I'm doing this for you Robin. Without them you could be so much greater." Talon turned his body to go and finish Batman as his face continued to face the red and black hero. "This is for your own good-" As he turned to face the railing, Batman landed a punch on his face.

"He can chose for himself." Batman said as he landed another punch on Talon. "Kid's make mistakes." He dodged a kick and landed one of his own. "That's how they learn." He blocked a punch before delivering a headbutt. "And it's not up to us to decide-" He was cut off as Talon stabbed a knife into his gut.

Talon stood over Batman as he knelt on the ground. "It is for me to decide." He kicked the man in the face. "He doesn't know what the world is like. I can show him how to survive the best." He kicked the man again, turning him over onto his stomach. "And together we will rule." A pair of spikes came out of the bottom of his boot as he stomped down on Batman's back.

"No!" Talon looked up as Robin landed on his face and pushed him back. Robin knelt down by Batman, he was in the red for health, but so was Talon.

"Let him go Robin. Let him die." Talon hissed as he readied to finish off Batman, and if needed Robin.

Robin pulled out his eskrima sticks. "No." He ran at Talon, blocking his clawed hands as they pushed against each other. "My fate is my own. And I have already made my choice." Robin ducked down, sliding Talon's claws past him and landed two hits on his stomach. He spun away from him before landing two more kicks and knocking his feet out from under him.

Talon rolled away from the teen and pulled out his twin sai. He lunged at Robin, blocking his blunt weapons. "So you choose to be weak."

"I choose to be better than you." Robin swung at Talon, but the man knocked his eskrima stick out of his hand. So Robin returned the favor.

Talon landed another kick on Robin's chest. The boy flew a feet feet away, his other weapon flying from his hand. "It's over Robin." Talon walked up to Batman and picked him up by his neck. "You will always be stuck under his shadow. And you will never become who you were meant to if you stay there." He flexed his claws. "Say goodbye."

Robin grabbed whatever was nearby, a fallen sai, and ran at Talon. "No!" Robin swung up and sat on the man's shoulders, punching the side of his face.

Talon released Batman as he tried to get Robin off of him, but the hero had a firm grip. He rolled back, sliding out of the hold and stood tall. He froze as a sai was aimed at his face. He noticed Robins serious expression, and Batman watching behind them. He smirked as he grabbed Robin's hand. "Don't doubt your instincts." He pulled the boy forward, impaling his neck on the boy's weapon.

Robin let the sai go as Talon fell back. He looked down at the man in shock. He shook his head as he turned away from the dead body. He looked up as a shadow covered him. "Killing is never the answer." Batman said as he looked down at the teen hero. "But sometimes it's the best choice available to us." He gave the boy a small smile. "Good job."

Robin was about to answer as a message popped up along the top of the Batcave. "Level 64 Boss defeated! Level 65 now open!"

"It seems you have somewhere else to be." Batman said as he looked towards the rest of the Team. "I wish you all the best of luck. The road only gets harder from here."

Kid Flash frowned as he looked at Batman. "Wait, what?!"

"This game is only going to become more difficult as you progress." Batman said as he looked over at the slow fading body of Talon. "The graphics are also changing. Instead of instantly vanishing, the bodies are going to take some time to vanish. Be careful."

"You know this is a game?" Artemis raised an eyebrow as she pointed at Gotham's Dark Knight. "How?" Batman turned away and said nothing to the blonde archer as he left the team to continue on their own. "Anyone else lost?"

"Well he is Batman." Miss Martian pointed out. "We should get to the portal. Wayne Manor right?"

"Yeah, at the center of the maze." Robin walked over to the Batcave's teleporter. "This should get us right outside of the gate."

"How do you know this?" Super Boy asked their leader.

Robin shrugged. "Hacked the Batcomputer back on level 26. Now let's get to that next level."

* * *

Oh My Gosh this one took me so long to write. But I quite like it. Please let me know what you thought of the level. And just a heads up, work is taking a lot of my time away from me and I do not have a chapter ready for next week. So please don't hate me if there isn't an update next week. I will try my hardest to have one done, but there is no guarantee.

Thank you for sticking with the story so far. And for those that are new to the story, welcome and enjoy.


	11. Final Act

I do not own Young Justice.

* * *

~17 months later: Level 85~

Robin stood at the back of the large room with the rest of his team. The guild building had grown once more. Now they had room for 50 members, for 50 select players. He ignored the hateful and fearful glances that other players sent their way, they were used to it. "Any luck?" Robin asked as Artemis leaned on the wall beside him.

Artemis sighed. "Robin_2 agreed." Artemis forwarded the requests to Robin. any members of The Team could recruit people, but the leader had to approve it. "Also got Starfire, Raven, and Speedy to join."

Robin nodded as he checked the requests over. He approved all of them and added them to his team. "Good work."

Artemis moved over and leaned on Kid Flash's chest. "Now, where is my welcome back kiss?" She asked before the speedster leaned down and kissed her.

"You two should just get married." Miss Martian said as she took Super Boy's hand.

"We have company." Aqua Lad stated as a familiar player walked towards them, Deathstroke.

Deathstroke stopped in front of the group of players. "The meeting is about to start. You should go get your seats." Deathstroke turned and led the team into the meeting room. He looked over at the Team again. "Enjoy the meeting." He walked off to join the other 7 main members of his team.

"I do not get a good vibe from him." Artemis said as she sat down at the back beside Kid Flash. "And I still don't get why he called himself Deathstroke. Was he going for a villain name?"

Kid shrugged at his girlfirend's question. "At least we are making progress. Only 15 levels to go."

"If we beat this boss." Robin said as he crossed his arms. "We don't know what to expect. Especially since we've passed the drop in health restoration possibilities." He watched as Vandal Savage got up to start the meeting. "Let's see what our Guild Master has planned."

"Welcome Leaguers." Vandal spoke loudly as the crowd settled down. There were only about 30 players, but they were all highly skilled. "This portal is nothing more than another obstacle in our way. We are very close to victory now." He let the crowd cheer for a few moments before calling for silence once more. "We will be going in as we normally do. You will all be divided up into your teams, or in groups if you are not part of a team. The League will lead, then the Team will follow." Vandal nodded up towards Robin. "The Hive will go next, then any other players that are not in a team."

"What is the boss?" A player shouted from the front row. "We have beta-testers, so what's the boss?"

Vandal looked up towards Robin, the boy was getting up to come down to the stage. Robin used his grappling hook to get down to the main stage. He looked at the player that had asked the question, Gizmo. "This Boss is named Darkseid. He's much bigger than Superman, and far stronger. But just like Superman he has weaknesses. Magic is one and his stamina is low. So he won't move around much. But he has a high defense and a lot of health." Robin noticed the boy nodding as he spoke.

"But there is another matter to keep in mind." Vandal stepped in front of Robin. "Just as level 35 threw a curve ball, this one might also have one."

"How do you know that?" Gizmo asked as he looked between Vandal and Robin.

Robin stepped forward. "Every 5th level after the 20th level has a 5% chance of having a secondary boss. Once you hit the 40th level the chance increases to 15%. Then 25% after level 60, and 35% after level 70. It's best to just assume there will be a secondary boss." Robin shot his grappling hook into the ceiling and retreated to his team before any more questions could be asked.

Vandal smirked as the bird retreated. "Thank you, Robin. If we prepare for a second boss, then we won't be caught off guard if there isn't one." He looked around the room. "Anymore questions?" No one asked a question. "Then let us depart."

Robin and his team stayed at the back as everyone filed out. The League left first, leading everyone to the portal room. The last ones left in the room where 4 players and The Team.

Robin walked up to the four players. "You must be the new members. I'm Robin, your team leader."

"This is so cool." Another boy with black hair spoke enthusiastically. He looked like he might be a few years younger than Robin. "When I got my second gear I totally wanted to be just like you. You are awesome!"

Robin chuckled at the boy's enthusiasm. "You must be Robin_2." He looked towards the other three. "And you are?"

A girl with straight black hair and a dark purple cloak pulled her hood down. "I'm Raven."

"I am Starfire." A girl with long red hair spoke as she floated up and towards Robin. "I am looking forward to aiding you."

The last player was a male archer in a red outfit with a yellow robin hood hat. "Speedy. Should we get going?"

Robin looked to see the rest of the guild was out of sight. "We can catch up easily. The League is going to go through down town. They like showing off their power. We prefer just going to the portal." Robin began walking out of the meeting room. "Since you guys are new, I'm going to assign you to a mentor." He brought up his team menu and went to the mentor section. "Artemis, you get Speedy. Super Boy, you get Starfire. Miss Martian, you get Raven. And I'll take Robin_2."

* * *

~Artemis~

Artemis walked up beside speedy with a smirk. "Ready to jump into the fast lane, Speedy? How's your draw power and hit rate?" She said as she looked at his bow before going into her inventory.

Speedy took his bow off of his back and looked at it. "My draw power is maxed at 450 and hit rate is also maxed at 70%" He noticed her pulled out a red and black bow from her inventory. She handed it too him. "You're just giving it to me?"

"Yeah." Artemis said as she closed her inventory. "This one is maxed at 780 and 80%." She chuckled when he stared at the bow in amazement. "Mine is maxed at 1400 and 100%. And my spare is maxed at 1350 and 99%."

"Wow. But how long does it have till it breaks?" Speedy looked around the bow stats, but he couldn't find the life value.

Artemis laughed a bit more. "It doesn't break like normal bows. Normal bows shatter when they break. This one will just lose it's string." She pulled out a broken bow she had in her inventory. "At that point you need to take it to a shop to fix it. This is normal for Super Rare and above items."

Speedy nodded as he changed his equipped bow to his new one. "Thank you." Speedy gave the blonde archer a smiled.

"Watch it." Kid Flash squeezed himself between the two archers. "My girlfriend." He put an arm around Artmeis as he looked over at the red haired archer.

Artemis rolled her eyes as she hugged Kid Flash. "Take it easy there Hotrod. I'm all yours and only yours." She kissed his cheek. "Now stop being a jealous girlfriend."

Kid Flash shot Artemis a smirk. "Only for you babe."

"Why aren't you two married?" Speedy asked as he watched the two.

* * *

~Miss Martian~

Miss Martian floated beside Raven. "They sure are a mix of emotions." Raven stated as she watched the group in front of them. "Why aren't those two married? They have such strong feelings for each other."

"How do you know?" Miss Martian asked curiously. "We don't exactly know much about all of your powers and abilities."

Raven nodded. "I'm an empath. I can read people's emotions. And I also have telekinesis and demonic magic."

"Demonic magic? How did you get that?" Miss Martian could remember the various magic users they had run into, but none had demonic magic.

"While I was creating my character, I selected magic and it asked me how I got it. There were a few options, but I chose born with it." Raven said looking at the Martian. "There were a few options after that, and I ended up with having a demonic God as my father. So I have demonic magical powers."

"Interesting." Miss Martian said as they continued towards the portal room. The portal was located in a large castle. Since they were in another medieval themed level. But this one had the entire League already dead, executed for using witchcraft. "At least you haven't been labeled a witch yet."

Raven chuckled. "Yeah, even though I could just damn them all to hell."

"Damning people is not a nice thing to do." The red haired girl floated up beside Raven. "Hello friends."

Super Boy flew beside Miss Martian. "Starfire and I decided to join you two." The Kryptonian Looked over at the Tamaranian, who was smiling widely.

"Oh yes. I desire to learn more about my new teammates." Starfire hugged Raven tightly.

Raven tried to shy away from the orange skinned girl, but that was hard to do when you were being hugged by said girl. "Please let go." She spoke to the girl as she tried to breath.

Starfire let go of the girl and looked at her with worry. "Did I harm you? In my home we try to crush each other. Do you not do such things in your home?"

Raven shook her head. "In my home everyone keeps to themselves." She shrugged when he got sympathetic looks from Starfire and Miss Martian. "I live in a foster home. It's just how it goes."

"Miss Martian and myself are both adopted." Super Boy said as they landed to continue on foot. They had reached the castle. "Miss Martian lives with her uncle and adopted brother. I live with my adopted parents, but everyone still says I look just like my dad."

"That is so sad." Starfire said as she looked at her teammates. "Both of my parents perished in war. All I have left is my dear sister. And she has only tried to kill me once." She laughed as they all stared at her with intense worry. "In a loving way of course."

Miss Martian shook her head at the girl's lack of self preservation and worry. "Maybe when this is all done, we can meet up and get to know each other." She turned her attention back to the door in front of them. Now they just had to wait for their guild to arrive.

* * *

~Robin~

Robin wasn't too surprised when Robin_2 walked up beside him. "So what was your first gear?" Robin asked as he looked over at the younger teen. His gear was similar to his, but he had long sleeves instead of short.

Robin_2 chuckled a bit. "Well, in Gotham there was this villain called Red Hood. I kind of based my first gear off of him. But more biker style."

Robin looked at the boy with surprise. "I know about Red Hood. Both out in the real world and in here. Heard you have really good aim." He noticed the boy blush ever so slightly. "So your from Gotham. Same here."

"Really? Wow. You don't meet many people from there." Robin_2 looked up at the bright blue sky. "I joined the game with a bunch of friends, but I'm the only one left." He looked over at Robin when the teen placed a hand on his shoulder. "Does it get easier?"

Robin frowned at the question. "It never does." He looked back at the road ahead of them. "A few years back, before people found out we were beta-testers, there was this girl that I met. We got along really well. She died in my arms. And the last thing she asked me to do was tell her father she loved him." He looked back at Robin_2. "It never gets easier."

"Wow." Robin_2 was stunned. He looked back and saw Kid Flash and Artemis paired up and Miss Martian and Super Boy also paired up. "Are they married?" He asked as he pointed behind him at the two pairs.

Robin smirked as he looked back. "Miss Martian and Super Boy are, but not Kid Flash and Artemis."

"What about you and Aqua Lad? Haven't found anyone?" Robin_2 asked curiously. He wished he hadn't when Robin looked down at the ground again.

Aqua Lad stepped forward. "No we have not." He saw Robin take a deep breath. "I have not interacted with any players to get to know them enough. And back home it was the same."

"I have someone back home." Robin smirked. "But she just might kill me when I get back." He laughed thinking of what Barbara Gordon might do to him. "She's probably going to yell at me for playing too much."

"It shows she cares." Robin_2 commented. "So, what should I be doing while we are fighting?" He questioned the boy wonder.

Robin looked over at the little bird with a smile. "You're not going to leave my side." He saw the boy perk up a lot. "Stick close to my side and follow my lead."

They walked in a comfortable silence the rest of the way to the castle. When they reached the castle, Robin_2 spoke up again. "So, if the Big 7 are dead, who are we against?"

"The person who ordered their death, Darkseid." Robin said as they made their way to the throne room of the castle. "He is not going to be easy to beat."

"I bet. He beat the Big 7 all on his own." Robin_2 looked up at the big doors with a bit of worry. "Can we really beat him?"

Aqua Lad leaned against the wall nearby. "With the rest of the Guild." The rest of the Team relaxed around the area in front of the door. "They will probably be another 10 minutes."

So they waited for the rest of their Guild to arrive. Which took them about 10 minutes. "Good to see you all made it." Vandal said as he approached the door to the throne room. "I see you have new teammates."

Robin gave Vandal a smirk. "Always happy to have new players." He stood to the side as Vandal prepared to speak once more.

"Players, today we move closer to the end of this game." Vandal smile as the members of his guild cheered. "Through these doors is our opponent. He will fall by our might!" He looked towards Robin and his team. "Stick to the plan everyone." He called out behind him as he pushed the doors open.

They walked into the darkened room cautiously. Fires sprang up along the edge of the room as they ventured further in. Once they were all in the doors slammed shut. They were stuck until they beat the boss. Or they all died.

"You dare to enter my castle." A voice spoke from the dark depths of the room. "You must be fools." A large fire sprang up behind the large throne of Darkseid. Darkseid himself had to be about 6 stories tall. "I destroyed the previous champions of this land long ago. If you think you can take me down now, then come fall by my blade." Darkseid pulled a large broadsword from his back as he stood up, 10 health bars showing up beside his name.

The battle began as The League attacked as one. Klarion, The Brian, Queen Bee, and Black Manta attacking from the back, with Vandal Savage being the sole blocker, and Deathstroke and R'as Al Ghul as the melee combatants.

The Team went next. Super Boy and Starfire blocked any attacks from Darksied while the others attacked. Artemis, Speedy, Raven, and Miss Martian attacked from long distance with arrows and telekinetically thrown objects. Robin, Robin_2, Aqua Lad, and Kid Flash attacked Darksied directly.

Following them was The Hive. Mammoth was their blocker out in front. In the back attacking at long distance was Jinx, Killer Frost, and Gizmo. Fighting melee was Katana, Shimer, Tommy, and Tuppence.

In the last group there were four players. Their blocker was a skinny looking guy, but he soon grew into a glowing being that was as tall as Darksied. In the back was two players, one firing off lighting as he floated on a sparking disk and the other was firing sonic waves at Darksied. The melee player was a boy that was vanishing and reappearing around Darksied as he dealt multiple blows.

By the end of their attack, Darksied was down one health bar, 9 still sat at full. "This is going to be a long fight." Robin commented as The League went in for another attack. "Same formation again." He told his team as they followed The League's attack. The same attacks continued till Darksied was down to his last health bar.

"Just a bit more." Vandal called out as he led his team into battle again.

Robin shared a look with his team before looking towards the newer members. "Don't use your strongest attack. We still need to be ready in case we get another boss." He got a nod from the four newbies before he led them into the fight, getting Darksied down into the yellow.

"Let's finish this!" Gizmo called as The Hive went in for their attack. They were able to get Darksied into the red, but not completely down. Darksied let out a roar that shook the building. "Oh shit."

"You insolent bugs!" Darksied bellowed as he glared at the players. "Feel the wrath of my Omega beam." A pair of bright red beams shot out from his eyes. One turned towards Vandal and another shot off at Robin. Vandal took the attack as Super Boy protected Robin from the other.

"Artemis! Speedy! Take out his eyes!" Robin called to his teammates. The two took aim and let their arrows fly. Both hit true and took out the last of Darksied's health. "Nice shooting!" He gave thumbs up to them both as everyone got a screen giving their loot. "So Speedy, what did you get?"

Speedy was staring in amazement at the item he had gotten. "I got an arm. Like a replacement arm." He checked the stats on the arm and whistled. "This is an awesome arm."

"The doors are still closed." Miss Martian stated. She looked around the room. "And the portal hasn't opened."

"We have another boss." Vandal spoke as he turned towards a new fire that had sprung up. A withered looking man in a dark cloak walked out of the fire. "Stand ready!"

The withered man looked around at the players in the throne room. "So you all have defeated my Lord? Think again!" Multiple fires sprung up around the room. "I am Desaad, Necromancer of the High Lord Darksied! Fall by those who have fallen!"

The fires died down and nine figures stood in their places, Batman, Wonder Woman, Superman, Flash, Green Lantern, Aquaman, Shazam, Cyborg, and Darksied. All had black eyes and pale skin, zombies. Above their heads were 5 health bars, but zombies only took quarter damage, unless you attacked with fire or lightning.

"Hive, take Wonder Woman and Cyborg! Team take Batman and Flash! Extras take Green Lantern and Aquaman!" Vandal called out as quickly as he could. "When you finish go after Desaad!" He led his team towards Shazam and Superman.

Robin took his team over towards Batman and Flash. "We are splitting up! Super Boy, Raven, Kid Flash, Artemis, Aqua Lad, go after Flash. The rest of you are with me on Batman!" The team split up to conquer both their fights.

* * *

~Team 1 vs Batman~

Robin and Robin_2 threw birdarangs to draw Batman's attention. When the Dark Knight turned to them Starfire took over by blocking and retaliating with star bolts. Speedy shot at Batman from afar and moved around to avoid batarangs from Batman. Miss Martian was using mind blasts as well as shapeshifting to attack the Dark Knight.

"Speedy switch to fire arrows! Miss Martain stay back!" Robin called out as he pulled out his fire grenades. He noticed Robin_2 pull his out as well. "Let's go!"

They renewed their attacks, dealing more damage this time. But when they got him near the end of his last health bar, he went berserk.

"Gah!" Starfire cried out as Batman swatted her away and into the wall of the room. She slowly got up, down to half health. "You shall pay for that!" Her eyes glowed as she shot twin beams of green light out of her eyes. The rest of the members on her team were shocked, they didn't know Tamaranians could do that. Starfire smiled at her teammates. "I have my second gear. It gives me the laser eyes." She smiled sweetly, then turned and fired another eye beam at Batman.

Robin looked over at Batman, he was just about down. He looked back at Starfire. "You can finish him off."

Starfire smiled again. "Okay." She turned and dealt lethal damage to Zombie Batman. She looked back at Robin as a screen came up in front of her. "Ooo." She opened the message and smiled. "I got Batman's Armor." She noticed both Robin's look at her curiously. "I shall try it on after we have finished this battle."

Robin gave the girl a nod. "Let's go deal with the Necromancer." He led the way towards the wizard. A few other groups were already fighting him and Darkseid.

* * *

~Team 2 vs Flash~

Kid Flash sped ahead and landed a few hit on Flash to get his attention. The dead scarlet speedster instantly chased after the yellow and red speedster. He stopped suddenly and stuck his leg out and tripped the zombie. "All yours!" He called out to the others on his team.

Artemis launched a paralysis arrow at him, it hit dead center. "1 minute!" She called out as she started firing flame and electric arrows.

Super Boy stood back and fired with his heat vision as Raven lit a demonic fire on the speedster and was ready to hold him down when the paralysis wore off. Aqua Lad was keeping a pool of water around the Flash as he kept the tip of his trident in the water and was sending electricity into the water. Kid Flash was also firing lightning at the dead Flash by running in circles to collect kinetic energy and firing it off at the speedster.

After a minute they had gotten one and a half health bars down. Raven held the speedster down as everyone continued to attack. They got him down to two health bars before the speedster got loose. Flash ran around the team and hit them each at least once.

Raven cried out as she hit half life. Her skin began to turn red as another pair of bright red glowing eyes opened on her face. "You dare harm the daughter of Trigon!" Raven reached out and grabbed the Zombie Flash. "Rot in Hell!" She smashed him down onto the ground repeatedly till she finally left him go on the ground and opened a fiery pit beneath him. It closed and Zombie Flash shattered.

The team stared in shock as Raven opened her inventory and took out a health potion and downed it. Her skin returned to normal as her extra set of red eyes vanished and returned to their normal color. "That was interesting." Kid Flash commented as the girl checked her Rare Item. "What was that?"

Raven looked up at the speedster. "A weakness. If I get into yellow I become my demonic self. But I see whoever dealt damage to me as my enemies." She smiled at the item she got. "I got Shazam's Cloak of Invincibility."

"Now that we have finished here, time to take down the main boss." Aqua Lad led his team towards the wizard, Darkseid had already been defeated. All the other teams were already facing him.

Desaad was incapable of retaliating as players took turns attacking. He finally retaliated when he pushed everyone back with a shield. "You may have defeated my Zombies, but you can not beat me!" Desaad launched another attack, but he was stopped when an attack shattered him. Vandal stood behind the wizard with his sword out in front of him.

The players cheered as the congratulations banner came up. All but one player though. Robin was eyeing the top 7 in their Guild. Everyone was near red or in the red. But the top 7 were barely still in the green. They had been taking the heaviest hits, so why had they taken the least damage? Robin pulled out a birdarang and threw it towards Vandal.

Everyone froze as the batarang connected, but did no damage. Instead a screen came up above him, Immortal Object. "I knew it." Robin said as he lowered his hand. Everyone looked from Robin to Vandal. "You aren't a player. None of you are!" He growled at the top 7. "At first I thought you were beta-testers, but you aren't. You're all admins."

* * *

Dun Dun Duuuun!

Lovely cliff don't you think?

More to come soon. Please leave me a comment and let me know what you thought of the chapter. We are starting to come to the conclusion of our story. So prepare yourselves, the days are numbered.


	12. Boss

I do not own Young Justice.

* * *

Vandal chuckled as he brought up a screen. All of the players fell to the ground as they all became paralyzed. "To think someone would figure us out." Vandal slowly walked over to Robin. "It is true, we are admins. We are the ones that created this game. We wished to find warriors and people capable of evolving with this world." He knelt down beside the boy. "And we have found many people that are perfect for our plan. You were our top choice, Robin." He got up and returned to his fellow team members. "How about I give you a wager? If your team can beat my team, then the game will end here."

Robin was stunned when his life returned to full health and the Paralysis came off. He noticed the same happen to Artemis, Kid Flash, Miss Martian, Super Boy, and Aqua Lad. "Seven on six isn't exactly a fair fight." He glared towards Savage as the man chuckled at him.

Savage thought about teaching these children a lesson, but he wanted to see if they were capable of killing. "It is. But I believe I have a solution." He pulled up his admin menu again. The room warped till it resembled a large Greek style arena. The other players were seated around the arena, still stunned. "It will be one on one. And all of the matches have been won, I will join in."

Robin stood with his back to his teammates. The members of The League had surrounded them. "Use whatever you have to to win."

"But these are players." Artemis looked at Robin from the corner of her eyes. "If we kill them...we kill them."

"Doubt it." Kid Flash spoke up. "They're admins. They probably have it set up where they just wake up. Besides, I don't think any of us will sleep less over their deaths."

"Let's do this." Super Boy cracked his knuckles with a grin on his face.

They all wobbled a bit as the floor began to lower and walls divided the team. They were each on their own now.

* * *

~Robin vs R'as Al Ghul~

Robin watched the boy in front of him with a frown. "Are you going to fight me like this? Or are you going to show me what you really look like?" He pulled his bow staff out as his opponent chuckled.

R'as eyed the teen. "You remind me of someone, boy. And as a warrior, I will meet you in my true form." The ground glowed beneath him as his body grew and aged. R'as stood in his true form, as a fully grown man, beard and mustache included. "Now come. Show me what you can do, boy."

Robin narrowed his eyes at the man. "Who are you?"

R'as raised an eyebrow at the child. "I am R'as Al Ghul, Master of The League of Shadows." He ran forward towards the boy. The boy avoided his initial attack and blocked his second kick. "Who are you, boy?"

Robin sent a small glare at the man. "I am who I am." He blocked with his staff, but it broke in half. Luckily the staff had the ability to become two weapons. So he easily kept on going. "I am Robin."

R'as rolled his eyes. "But who are you behind the mask? Who are you beyond this digital world?" R'as easily avoided the boy's attacks and grabbed his wrists. "Who are you?"

Robin head butted the guy and jumped back a ways. "It doesn't matter who I am. What matters is who I make of myself." He pulled smoke bombs out of his belt and threw them at the ground.

R'as sighed at the boy's antics. He was the master of shadows, none could best him in his element. "Give up-" He began but was stopped as the boy's foot connected with his jaw. How had he gotten there?

Robin quickly slithered back into the smoke. Keeping his ears and eyes open as he moved on silent feet. He smirked as he pulled disks out of his belt and laid them on the ground. He jumped back after placing the last one, R'as had attacked.

"You can't hide forever." R'as spoke as the smoke began to clear. He frowned as he caught sight of the boy's smirk.

"Wasn't hiding." Robin stood as his shock field activated and began frying the old man. But his frown fell off his face as R'as just stood there. His life bar falling, but not saying a word in pain. "Woah." He whispered under his breath. He could remember seeing Bruce do something similar, but it had been with one of those joke buzzers.

R'as waited as the field wore itself out. "Well done. Very clever to hide your true motives within the smoke." A Smile grew on his face as he pieced things together. "I'm sure your father would be most proud of what you have accomplished here."

Robin froze a bit at the man's word. He couldn't know, could he? "Nice bluff. Not falling for it."

"I wasn't bluffing, Richard Greyson." R'as now sported a smirk at the boy's shocked expression. "I wonder what Bruce would think of you willing to kill a man. He certainly isn't."

Robin steeled himself, R'as was trying to unnerve him. "I'm surprised you haven't noticed." He was now the one smirking again. He held up a pen switch. "I'm nothing like him." He pushed down the clicker on top, detonating the electric bombs.

R'as grinned widely at the boy as his life fell to nothing. "I look forward to meeting you, Richard. Be sure to let your father know." With that said his character shattered into fragments.

Robin stared at the spot R'as had once occupied. One question blazing in his mind, How did he know Bruce?

* * *

~Aqua Lad vs Black Manta~

Aqua Lad stared at the armor clad player. Black Manta calmly opened his menu and pressed a few keys. A ring of light lit up around him as his character grew in height. After his character had change, the man removed his helmet. Aqua Lad was stunned to see a very similar face. "We meet at last, Kaldur'ahm."

Aqua Lad took a step back. "How do you know my name?"

Black Manta tucked his helmet under his arm. "I am your father, Kaldur'ahm. I assume your mother has told you nothing of me." Black Manta looked down in almost sadness, but it did not reach his eyes.

Aqua Lad examined the man once more. Their faces were similar, but there were differences. Differences he most likely got from his mother. He already knew his father was not his biological father, he had been told many times by the man himself. But it didn't change that the man had been the only father he had known. "You are not my father."

"But I am Kaldur'ahm." Black Manta looked towards the determined young man with determination of his own. "My blood runs through your veins. You belong by my side."

"I belong were I chose to belong." Aqua Lad stated firmly. "I may possess your blood, but blood does not make a father."

Black Manta sent a mild glare at his son. "It seems you have been taught the wrong ideals than you need." He pulled his helmet on over his head and locked it in place. "I shall re-educate you, Kaldur'ahm."

Aqua Lad pulled his water bearers off of his back and formed the water into two blades. "I believe you will find that I already had the best education, father."

Aqua Lad and Black Manta stood in a stand off for a tense minute. Aqua Lad was the one to rush forward, stepping into a twisted assault while avoiding a laser shot by Black Manta. The man's armor was strong and stood well against Aqua Lad's attacks.

Black Manta retaliated with attacks of his own. Landing a hit on his son's stomach and side before shooting at him again.

Aqua Lad changed his blades into a large shield to block the laser shot. He used one hand to draw a shape in the air with his magic. "Rain Dance!" He called out as the spell activated, causing rain to fall around them.

"Water does not affect me Kaldur'ahm." Black Manta spoke as the young man continued to shield himself. "I am Atlantean, same as you."

"But you are not me." Aqua Lad spoke as he pulled collecting water to him then shot it at his father. The laser stopped, so he moved towards the armored man once more. He began attacking with blades once more, water splashing around them as the rain died down.

Black Manta growled as he fought against his son. "Can you not see how blinded they have made you?! You are soft Kaldur'ahm! I shall teach you-" He stopped as a large spear of water broke through his armor and pierced through his stomach.

"I believe you have nothing to teach me, father." Kaldur spoke as he stepped back from the man. Black Manta fell to the ground and shattered as his life points hit zero.

* * *

~Super Boy vs Klarion~

Super Boy crossed his arms as he glared at the boy and cat. "You gonna stay a scrawny little kid, Klarion?" He raised an eyebrow as the boy laughed.

"Silly mortal. This is what I look like." Klarion let Teekle jump out of his arms and onto the battle field. "Shall we play Teekle?"

Super Boy watched with mild annoyance as the orange cat grew into a large tiger. "You wanna play with pets?" He opened his menu and selected an item he was more than happy to bring out. "Hope your cat likes dogs, or wolves." Super Boy patted Wolf's shoulder, the hire wolf growled at the large cat.

Klarion just shrugged. "No biggie. Teekle, play!" The boy pointed towards the wolf. The enlarged cat jumped towards the wolf in an attack.

Super Boy let Wolf deal with the cat, he knew the wolf would be just fine. "Now it's just you and me." He cracked his knuckles as he ran at the boy. But Klarion vanished from his spot and reappeared elsewhere. "Oh great, you use magic."

"Of course." Kalrion said as two magic circles appeared around his hands. "Let's play shall we?" He started sending blasts of fire towards the teen.

Super Boy avoided the blasts of magic and took to the air. He growled as he could only go just below the walls around him. "They restricted the flying height." He looked back down at the witch boy as he continued to fire attacks at him. Super Boy retaliated with his own laser eyes, causing the boy to move around.

"No fair!" Klarion shouted at the Kryptonian. "Let's see how you deal with thin air." Kalrion laughed as he cast a spell on the air around them.

Super Boy tried to breath, but he couldn't get enough air into his lungs. He slowly floated down to the ground. His breaths becoming labored.

Klarion laughed as he skipped up to the downed teen. "Aw. Out of breath there you little twerp!" He kicked the Kryptonian, but it did nothing. Klarion limped back a bit, forgetting about the boy's enhanced strength and durability. "Stupid kid!" He shot a lightning bolt at the Kryptonian.

Super Boy tensed as the bolt hit him, but it really only tickled. Even his panic was starting to fade. He may not be breathing, but he wasn't losing life. It just felt a bit uncomfortable. Super Boy stood and faced the witch boy with a smirk. "That the best you got?" He could have laughed at the boy's shocked face.

The sound of a scared cat was heard as Teekle's giant form came running at them, part of it's tail missing. Wolf came trotting after with a satisfied look on his face. And a bit of blood around his mouth.

Klarion looked from the Kryptonian to the wolf. "You hurt Teekle!" He began rapidly firing fire balls at the two.

Super Boy easily flew around the balls as he looked between the two, Klarion's life was still untouched, but Teekle was almost down. "Say goodbye to your pet." Super Boy sent a laser at the cat, dealing lethal damage.

Klarion spun around as Teekle shattered. He turned and glared up at the Kryptonian as his life began to drain away. "You naughty boy! I should teach you a lesson before I go!" He formed a ball of black magic in his hands and shot it at the wolf that was attacking him.

Super Boy quickly flew past the witch boy and grabbed him. Then flew ahead of the ball of magic and switched Klarion and Wolf. He looked back as Klarion's health bar vanished and did not reappear. He smiled happily as Wolf licked his cheek. "Good boy wolf."

* * *

~Miss Martian vs Queen Bee~

Miss Martian looked at the beautifully dressed woman she was facing. She didn't know what Queen Bee could do. None of them knew what the members of The League could do. Just that they were the strongest in the guild. But they had to beat them. It was their one chance to beat the game before the 100th level.

Queen Bee calmly opened her menu to change her character back to her true form. She observed the green skinned girl curiously. "Do you intend to stay green? I do believe there is another color that suits you better." She smirked as the girl squirmed a bit.

Miss Martian didn't dare show her true form. It did double her power and toughness, but it also made her opponent's attacks twice as effective. It was a high risk, too high of a risk. Miss Martian instead opted to fly up and kinetically tear the ground apart.

Queen Bee stood still as the girl broke the ground beneath her feet. She easily stepped onto more solid ground and moved closer to the girl.

Miss Martian growled in frustration. She began picking up pieces and throwing them at the woman. But Queen Bee merely ducked out of the way. Or Miss Martian missed altogether. "What have you done?" Miss Martian floating down to the ground, not by her own will. She certainly didn't want to get closer to the woman.

Queen Bee chuckled as the girl began to descend towards her. "Used my power, my dear." Queen Bee held the girl's face in her hands. "No one can resist my charm." She placed a small kiss on her cheek. "Now, show me your true form."

Miss Martian couldn't control her actions as she morphed into her White Martian form. But with her transformation, Queen Bee's influence had greatly diminished. "Back off!" She knocked the woman away with her large white arm.

Queen Bee picked herself up from the ground and glared at the girl. She smirked as she brushed herself off. "Doesn't matter now. Now you will fall." She opened her player menu and activated her pet, a large boa constrictor.

Miss Martian glared at the snake and Queen Bee. "Coward!" She shouted as her mind stretched out towards the two. The snake shriveled up and shattered after a few seconds of her 'Mind Blast'. But Queen Bee was holding out. "Now you fall." She said as she morphed back into her Green Martian form and increased her attack to 'Mind Break'.

Queen Bee gave out a sharp scream before shattering.

* * *

~Artemis vs Deathstroke~

Artemis watched the masked boy change into a full grown man. "So what's your part in this? You don't seem like a smart guy." She side stepped as a pair of throwing knives flew past her. She retaliated with a few arrows of her own, saving her larger arrows for later on.

Deathstroke pulled out a gun and began shooting the green clad girl. "I'm just here for the fights. My job is to take out anyone that the others don't see fit to live." He drew one of his swords and smirked as the girl pulled out her crossbow. "And I quite enjoy it."

Artemis ducked under the sword strike and rolled away while shooting. She continued to duck as Deathstroke followed after her, scoring a hit on her back. "Gah!" She tossed a shock ball at the man, temporarily stunning him.

Deathstroke laughed as the stun wore off. "To think his daughter could put up such a good fight."

Artemis froze in her spot. She turned to see the masked man slowly walking towards her. "What?" She didn't know much about her father, just what he looked like and to stay away from him.

Deathstroke sighed. "You pour clueless thing. But I suppose it's a good thing. He couldn't teach you properly anyway." He saw the girl tense a bit more, but she wasn't tensed to retaliate. "I could teach you properly. Better than he could. You could beat him with my training. Then your family will never have to worry about him ever again." He reached his hand out towards the girl, pulling it back when she cut through it with a hidden knife.

Artemis glared at the man. "I don't know who you think my father is. Or even if you do know him." She blocked the man's sword with her bow before cutting his wrist with her knife. "I am not him, and I will never be like him. So you can go to hell with him!" She ducked under a kick from the man and shot a lightning arrow at him.

Deathstroke was thrown away from the girl and into the wall. He fell to his knees, stunned and at near death. He looked up to see the green archer aim an arrow at his face. "Go on, do it. Just like your father would have done."

Artemis narrowed her eyes at the man. "No. He probably would have snapped your neck with his hands. That's not my style." She let the arrow fly and shatter the man. She could have sworn he was smirking at her.

* * *

~Kid Flash vs The Brain~

Kid Flash eyed the boy curiously. He already looked weird with his brain being exposed. But what did he normally look like. "You staying like that?"

"Of course." Brain said with his French accent. "This form is much more useful than my regular form. Although a form like this in the real world could never sustain my intellectual mind."

Kid stared at the guy with his head tilted. "You talk funny. And I don't mean your accent." He zoomed to the side as a red blast shot at his previous location. "And you have guns coming out of your body, great."

"But of course they are, you simpleton." Brain spoke as a larger canon rested on his shoulder after being extracted from his back. "I am a cyborg. I am made of metal." He shot another blast at the speedster, narrowly missing the boy. "Please hold still so that I may shatter you into oblivion."

"Dude, no one talks like that anymore." Kid Flash said as he continued to avoid blasts. "Besides, you can't hit me." He twisted away from another blast before beginning to run around Brain. "I'm way to fast."

Brain changed his aim to the ground and smiled as the speedster tripped and rolled into a wall, kicking up a cloud of dust. "That was too easy, simpleton." He fired again into the cloud of dust. He stopped when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

Kid Flash smirked as he punched the kid in the face. "Dude, that was the oldest trick in the book." He said as he ran at The Brain and pulled all of his guns off. "Now then, surrender Brain."

Brain glared up at the hero. "You should know by now," Brain reached down and pressed a button located in the middle of his chest. "We don't care who dies." A slow beeping sound began to speed up as it got louder.

"Oh shit." Kid said as he ran in the opposite direction of the Brain. He reached the wall and found he couldn't pass through it. "Shit! Come on damn it!" He looked over to see Brain flash bright.

His brain kicked into speed mode. 'Okay Wally, think. A bomb releases light, heat, and energy. So it stands to reason that to survive it you just need to conquer all three elements.' He began vibrating his molecules quickly. 'Light is easy enough. Energy can be absorbed or converted. And heat...well let's see what I can avoid.'

He ran. Towards the explosion then turning and skirting around it till he had to slowly ease himself into it. "Wow that's hot!" He cried out as his suit tried to repel the heat, some of it still dealing damage. He came to a stop once he stopped losing health. Looking at his slightly burnt suit, he was fairly happy with the results.

"Wally!" he red head turned as a blonde haired girl ran into him. "Are you alright? You're almost in yellow." Artemis had run over as soon as the walls had dropped and she had spotted the speedster's health bar.

Kid Flash laughed a little as he leaned down and kissed Artemis. "I'm fine babe. Just fine. You okay?"

Artemis looked down from Wally's eyes. "Yeah." She hugged her yellow and red clad hero tighter.

"So we all got out alive." Kid Flash and Artemis looked over as the rest of their team joined them. Robin smirked as the two detangled themselves from each other. "Ready for the next round." They all turned as their next opponent stepped onto the battlefield.

Vandal Savage stood in his true adult form, wide shoulders and three scars across his face. "So you children have made it through. I'm almost sad to have to destroy you all."

"Not happening." Robin said as flicked a bar up in front on him, his character switch bar. "Second Gear, Nightwing." A ring of light encircled Robin before shooting up, transforming him into his Nightwing gear.

Vandal watched as everyone else transformed into their Second Gear. The Team stood before him, ready to fight. "I see you have all managed to hold yourselves back. I'm almost impressed."

Nightwing pulled out his eskrima sticks. "Alright team, this is it. Tigress, Miss Martian, you both are on support."

"You got it." Tigress pulled her black bow off of her back as the short haired Martian rose off of the ground to get a better vantage point.

Nightwing looked over to the heavy hitter of his team. "Super Boy, Kaldur, your on blocking."

Super Boy cracked his glove clad knuckles with a smirk. "With pleasure." He stood beside an armor clad Aqua Lad.

"KF your with me." Nightwing pulled out his eskrima sticks as the speedster walked up beside him.

"You got it Nightwing." Kid slid his goggles down his face. His suit still looked like his old one, but it had less padding. His increase in speed allowed him to dodge enough not to need it. "Let's do this."

Vandal stood in a relaxed stance as the children prepared to engage him in battle. "Show me what you are willing to do to live." He smirked as an arrow came flying at him. He moved out of the way and blocked an attack from the Kryptonian as the Atlantean attempted to get a hit in on the side. He moved his other arm and held off both attacks.

"Back it up!" Kid Flash called as he backed away from Savage. A bomb that Nightwing had given him went off as his two teammate's backed away. It barely took a nick out of his health. "Now that is just not fair."

"Keep focused KF!" Nightwing called as he threw a handful of stun pellets at Savage. They scattered around his feet as they activated and temporarily stunned the man. "Keep distance!" He called as he began throwing batarangs at the man.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Tigress called out as she started pulling out her back arrows. Her atomic arrow was first one out of her quiver. Her black hole and super nova followed soon after.

Aqua Lad pressed the button on the side of his helmet and fired a red beam at the man. Super Boy attacked with his heat vision beside his teammate. Kid Flash vibrated himself at his highest speed as he continuously shot strikes of lightning at Savage. Miss Martian worked to keep the man in place as the stun pellets wore off.

Savage cried out as he jumped up and away from their attacks. He glared at them with his health bar at half life. "To think you children are being wasted on heroes and frivolous games." In the blink of an eye he was gone and standing before Nightwing. "Allow me to show you what the real world is like." He back handed the teen into the wall of the arena, and straight into the red.

Kid Flash cursed as he moved to help his friend, but he was caught. "Heroes fall out there." Kid gasped as Savage grabbed his neck and began squeezing. "The good guys don't win." Savage smashed the red head into the ground, and down into the red.

Savage stood tall as a wave of water rushed over him. He looked behind him to see Aqua Lad wielding a trident. "Even if our plans are stopped, people die." Savage ran at the boy. Kaldur spun the trident around and brought it down on Savage. Vandal blocked the hit before grabbing it and pulling the Atlantean towards him. "People always die, and that makes them lose." Savage grabbed the boys head and smashed it into the ground before stabbing him with his own trident.

Vandal found himself thrown away from the dying boy and into a wall. He looked up to see Miss Martian, her eyes glowing green. "You won't win." Savage launched himself up at the Martian, but was intercepted by the Kryptonian. "Unlike you, I don't care who dies." Super Boy was pulled off the man and thrown into the wall of the arena. He turned his attention back to the Martian. "I'm only disappointed none of you accepted my offer."

"Like any of us would join you." Savage looked over as Nightwing picked himself up from the hole in the wall he had created. Nightwing grimaced as he looked around at him team. Artemis was helping Kid Flash while Miss Martian moved to help Aqua Lad. He looked over to see Super Boy walk out from the wall opposite to him. "Besides, we haven't shown you everything."

Savage looked between the two curiously. "I believe you are fooling yourself in believing you stand a chance against me." He noticed the two smirk as they made their way to the center of the arena, between him and the rest of their team.

Dick faced Savage with Conner beside him. "Looks like we gotta pull that out." He opened his menu up to his level stats.

Conner sighed as he did the same. "I hate tights."

They both pressed their 'Next Gear' button. "Third Gear!" They both called out as their uniforms changed once more. Nightwing now stood in an all black suit with a black cape and a bat on his chest. Super Boy stood in a blue body suit with a red cape flowing out behind him.

Savage laughed at the two teens. "So you both managed to hit Third Gear. I'm impressed. We never thought anyone would get to it so early." He watched as the two prepared to attack once more, their health restored due to their gear upgrading. "Then come at me, Batman, Superman." He mocked the two with a sneer on his face.

Dick threw a pair of batarangs before running towards Savage with Conner flying above him. He got up close to the man, dodging an attack and punching him backwards. Conner came in from the side, punching the man into the wall before following up with a combo hit.

Savage caught the Kryptonian's fist and punched him a fair distance away. He knocked batarangs away as he stalked towards the teens that were still on Second Gear. Tigress tried slowing him down with arrows, but her larger ones were still cycling.

Dick got a cable around savage and Conner pulled him back and swung him into a wall. The two faced the man as he slowly stood up, finally in the yellow. "Miss Martian, can you hold him?" Batman asked the Martian behind him.

Miss Martian nodded as she focused on Savage. "It'll take some health, but I got some to spare." She reached out and held the man as best as she could.

"Don't take risks M'gan." Superman said as he glared at the now frozen man. "Let's go Batman." He shot off towards the man, his punches were stronger now than his heat vision.

Batman followed after the Kryptonian as fast as he could, setting a perimeter down as he went. Once he got in close he joined the Kryptonian, increasing the combo hit bonus.

Savage pushed the two back as he broke free of the Martian's hold once more. He landed a hit on Batman, sending him to the ground. Then grabbed Superman by his face and pushed him into the ground. "You two are nothing more than children playing dress up."

Batman gave the man a bloody smirk. "You so sure?" He pushed a switch down in his hand.

Superman shot off and pulled Batman out of the way as a large explosion filled the spot they had been fighting in. They settled down by their team. "Think we got him?" He asked the caped crusader beside him as he continued to watch the explosion. He couldn't spy a health bar.

"Don't know." Batman spoke as he pulled out a pair of binoculars. He zoomed in on the smoke cloud that had formed. "I see something."

Silence fell around the arena as the smoke cleared, revealing an empty crater and a congratulations banner. Then the arena was filled with loud cheers and joyous cries.

Dick pulled his cowl back and smiled happily. "We did it." He looked over at his team. They were as stunned and happy as he felt. "We did it!"

"Yes indeed." Aqua Lad spoke as he stood up slowly. Miss Martian had given him a health crystal, bringing him back to half life. "So what happened now?"

"Now you all can come home." All the teens spun around to find a bald man standing behind them. "It seems once you knocked the big man out I was finally able to break in. Now I have command of the game." The man brought up a menu and began pushing buttons.

"Uncle Lex?" Conner asked as he stared at the man in disbelief. He would recognize the man anywhere.

"Conner? My my, you look good in superman's clothes." Lex stared at the young man, he looked so similar to Superman it was uncanny. "Although I wish you would have picked something different."

"Believe me, so do I." Conner smiled at the man happily. He turned and noticed the rest of his teammate's stare at him in surprise. "This is my uncle, Lex Luther. He was running for president."

"Which I lost." Lex said nonchalantly. "I was too busy trying to get all of you out. But there is always next elections." He looked around as the teens were pulled away into their minds. "But now the wait is over. I'm sure your families will be eager to see you. It has been almost 5 years after all." Lex pushed one last button and watched as the digital world began to break apart, it's players getting logged out by the system. "I guess I will see you out there, Conner."

"Count on it." Conner said as he looked from his uncle to his friends. "I guess this is good bye."

"Not a chance." Dick said as he crossed his arms. "I am so looking all of you up. We'll see each other again." He held his hand out with his palm down. "Count on it." The rest of his team members placed their hands over his. "See you all in the real world."

* * *

And they're free! So the story is now coming to an end. Thank you so much for sticking with me and my story.

Let me know what you thought of the story so far and how I did on the fights. I'm not that great with fight scenes. I see them in my head but I can't always get them down in words.

See you all next week. And please go check out my Young Justice Preview stories and go cast your vote. That way you can have an opinion in the next story. And also to help me because I am an indecisive person and can't chose. Love you all!


	13. Welcome Back

I do not own Young Justice.

* * *

~Gotham General Hospital~

Bruce Wayne sat in his son's room once more. He watched the boy with a sad look on his face. All he ever wanted was to give Dick a better life than he had had without parents. But he had failed to protect the boy. "I'm sorry Dick. I guess I'm not cut out to be a father after all." Bruce looked down at the ground at his feet. Too ashamed to look at the ward in his care.

"I thought you did just fine." Bruce's head snapped up with a stunned look on his face. "So you can be surprised." Dick gave the man a lopsided smile.

Bruce was out of his chair and hugging the boy in an instant. "I'm so sorry Dickie. If I had known-"

"But you didn't." Dick tried raising his hand to hug Bruce back, but he felt really weak. "You couldn't have known this would happen. You're not Batman after all." Dick chuckled thinking back to his last gear transformation. "And you're the best father I could have asked for. My parents are definitely happy it was you."

Bruce leaned back and smiled at the teen. "You grew up quite a bit in there." He gently removed the helmet from the boy's head. "Looks like you're going to need a haircut." He tucked a few stray strands behind the boy's head, Dick now sported shoulder length hair.

Dick chuckled as he blew a piece of hair out of his face. "Yeah no kidding. And I'm going to have to do some intense training. I can't even lift my arms, let alone do a triple twist flip. Or any of my acrobatics." He clenched his fist to test his arm strength, but he doubted his grip could even hold a feather. "Looks like five years took it's toll."

Bruce laid a hand on the boy's shoulder. "I'm sure it won't take much time for you to get back into shape."

Their attention was diverted to the door when a nurse rushed into the room. "My apologies Mr. Wayne. Other children were waking up and we wanted to make sure everyone was awake." The lady gave Dick a smile. "I'll mark Mr. Greyson down as awake. And a doctor should be in shortly to talk to you about the recovery program."

"Thank you Miss Ever." Bruce said to the nurse as she left the room. He raised an eyebrow as Dick chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"She blushed five shades of red when you said her name." Dick chuckled a bit more when Bruce gave him one of his stern looks. "Good to know you haven't change much in the five years I was gone. Otherwise it would have been no different than leaving one hell for another."

Bruce's face softened at the boy's words. Dick had certainly changed in the five years of being trapped in that game.

They were both distracted as the TV in the room turned on. "Breaking News, the wait is over and the victims of the Justice League Game have been released!" The news reporter spoke loudly. "We have received report from all around the world that they have a 100% wake up rate in all of their patients." Pictures of various hospitals flipped onto the screen beside the reporter. "As well upon the completion of the game, player stats were released to the public."

"What!?" Dick shouted as he looked at the screen. "They can't do that!" He was mostly upset because he knew what the stats were going to be, and he didn't want Bruce to find out.

"Dickie?" Bruce held a hand on the boy's shoulder. He was visibly upset. "I'll work on getting the information taken down."

"But it's already out there. It can't be stopped." Dick sighed as a name and picture popped up onto the screen. He knew the player all too well, it was himself.

"Top player is Robin, who also has a second gear of Nightwing, and even got the third gear in Batman. Wow this kid is one good gamer." The reported chuckled as two more pictures joined the picture of Robin. "He stands at top player with highest level, most League member kills, as well as landing the finishing blow on Vandal Savage, the master mind behind the game's creation. But still no word on who the person behind the player is."

Dick wished he could sink into the sheets and vanish. Bruce had always told him killing and violence were never the answer. And here he was, top killer of a game he was trapped in for 5 years. "You did what you had to." Dick was shocked to hear Bruce say those words. "To protect the other players and get them home, you did what was needed of you." Bruce looked over towards the boy he had been raising for 5 years before losing him for another 5. "I'm proud of you, Dick. Or should I call you Robin?"

Dick laughed at Bruce's humor. "Not sure. Nightwing was stronger than Robin. But I did finish the game as Batman."

Bruce laughed with Dick a bit. "Well then, Batman, what do you want to do next?"

Dick looked back up at the TV, the reporter was going off about Vandal Savage and the rest of his associates. "I have friends to find. I have a promise to keep as well."

"What promise?" Bruce asked as he looked at Dick curiously.

"Giovani Zatara." Dick saw Bruce raise his eyebrows in shock. "His daughter was also in the game, Zatana. She died before we even hit the first year mark. She asked me to give a message to her father." He looked over at his father, Bruce had a sad look in his eyes. "Do you think you could help me get a hold of him?" Wayne Enterprise was known for many things, and it's R&D department was known for working with the Justice League.

Bruce nodded at his son's request. "I can do that."

The door opened and a man in a white lab coat walked in. "Good morning Mr. Greyson. I'm Doctor Carl Thompson. How are you feeling?" The man smiled at the teen and his guardian.

"A bit weak." Dick said as he tried to lift his arm, only managing to lift it and drop it back onto the bed.

Doctor Thompson nodded as he watched the boy frown and try to move his body more. "Then let's fix that." He pulled the clip board out from under his arm, it was time to start the road to recovery for these kids.

* * *

~Central City Hospital~

Barry was running through the halls of the hospital as slow as he could. The call he had gotten from Iris made him almost run at Flash speed to his nephew's side. But Wally didn't know that Barry was the Flash yet.

Barry burst into the room to find his nephew laughing with red eyes. Iris had probably told him about his parents. "Hey kid."

"Uncle Barry." Wally smiled widely at his uncle. "Still running late I see." He jabbed at his uncle as the man walked over to him and hugged him tightly. His bed was angled up from it's flat position, since he couldn't hold himself up for more than a few seconds. "I'm alright Barry."

Barry held his nephew and breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm so glad to see you awake." He kissed the red head's hair before pulling away. "We were worried about you kid. You ran off ahead and we lost sight of you. And they call the Flash fast."

"It's just my brain that's fast." Wally said as he lifted his arm up and let it fall back onto the bed. "And i'm not gonna be running anytime soon. I can barely even move." Wally sighed as he shifted in bed. "I wish mom was here."

Barry looked at Iris, his wife had a pained expression on her face. He looked back down at his nephew, Wally looked like he was about to cry again. "Wally, your parents wanted to be here. They came everyday to see you."

"But that got them killed." Wally looked at the forensic scientist. "The last thing I told my parents was that I was only going to be five minutes. Mom never let's me play games before dinner." He blinked to try and stop the tears from falling down his cheeks. "But I had been bugging her about the game all week. So she caved and let me play for 5 minutes. And in those 5 minutes I lost them forever."

Barry sat on Wally's bed and pulled the red head to his chest. Wally cried loudly as Barry rubbed his back and rocked him, just like his mother used to. "They aren't lost Wally. They are always with you." Iris joined her husband in soothing the distraught boy. "Family is forever Wally, and I know your parents are happy that you're safe."

Wally nodded as his aunt and uncle comforted him. He took a deep, shaky breath. "I know Barry. Thank you."

A knock at the door interrupted their moment. A woman in a white lab coat stood with a sympathetic smile on her face and a clipboard in her hands. "I'm sorry to interrupt. I'm Doctor Nina Rose. I'm here to go over the recovery program for Wallace West."

"Wally." The three room occupants spoke at the same time. They all broke out laughing as they all looked at each other. Now started the road to recovery.

* * *

~Happy Harbor Hospital~

Kaldur awoke to a strange sight. His father stood by the door with a blank expression. A woman with long blonde hair sat in a chair beside his bed. Her head was tilted to the side and her eyes were closed as she slept. Another pair of men stood by the window, they were talking about something. He did not know any of the people except his father.

Kaldur opened his mouth to speak, but he stopped. What did he call the man that had been his father for the past 16 years of his life, 21 years now. He had met his biological father, but what did that make this man. He tried to sit up, but found his muscles failing him. He found a control by his hand to angle his bed.

The bed slowly and silently raised the teen to a more sitting position. He looked around the room once more. No one had noticed he was awake yet.

He looked back over at the woman. She was very pretty, even with the redness around her eyes. He noticed her angled jawline and small nose, they were similar to his own. Her golden blond hair seemed to have lost some of it's shine, but it was still beautiful.

Kaldur took a deep breath before looking back over at Henry Waters. "Father?" The teen croaked out. He guessed it would be normal since he had not used his vocal cords in 5 years.

The reaction was instant. All the adults in the room nearly jumped and turned to the awakened teen. Henry was over at Kaldur's side in an instant. "Kaldur, you're awake."

"Should I go back to sleep?" Kaldur asked with a grin on his face. Dick had certainly rubbed off on him in those 5 years. But the smiles that grew on everyone's faces was a nice picture. "Who are all of these people?"

Henry looked around the room before looking back at the boy. "Kaldur'ahm, I have not been truthful with you. Years ago you asked me who your mother was and I told you I did not know. That was not true." Henry took a deep breath before continuing. "Your mother was in a difficult situation. Your biological father was a danger to you. So to keep you safe she asked me to take care of you."

Kaldur looked towards the woman. She was smiling at him like he was the one thing in the world that made her happy. He gave her a small smile in return. "It is nice to finally meet you, mother."

Sha'lain'a hugged her son tightly as tears fell down her cheeks. "My little Kaldur'ahm." She pulled away and held his face in her hands. "You've grown up so much."

"And look like my father." Kaldur spoke what his guessed his mother had already said to herself. He noticed how everyone around the room started at him in surprise once more. "He was also in the game. One of the people we had to defeat to free everyone."

"What did he tell you?" The blond man in the room asked as he looked towards the teenage boy.

Kaldur met the man's gaze, his eyes were strong. "He said he was my father. He wished for me to join him and bring down his enemy." Kaldur looked back over at his mother. "But I am not my father. I am me."

The blond man nodded. "I am Arthur Curry, a friend of your mothers. It is nice to meet you at last, Kaldur'ahm." Arthur gave the teen a smile before he looked over at Sha'lain'a. "I'll be taking my leave now." He nodded to the others before walking out of the room. He had a manta to hunt.

Kaldur looked over at the last unknown male in the room. "And what does that make you?" He did not mean to sound hostile, but years of worrying about potential player killers had taken their toll.

The man showed no reaction to Kaldur's tone. "I am Calvin, Sha'lain'a's husband." Calvin said as he stood at the end of the teen's bed. "I was the one that introduced your mother and father to each other. As well as introducing Sha'lain'a and Henry."

"Kaldur." Henry placed a hand over one of Kaldur's. "Your father is a dangerous and powerful man. We couldn't let him take you." He met the teens eyes, all he saw in them was understanding. "Now to focus on healing. There is a lot of aquatic recovery programs available."

Kaldur gave the man a wide smile. "When can I start?"

* * *

~Metropolis General Hospital~

Clark's head snapped up, Conner's heart beat had changed. Lois noticed Clark's attitude change and looked over at Conner. The boy was stirring. "Conner?" Lois asked as she laid a hand on the boy's arm.

Conner opened his eyes slowly and looked around the room. He spotted his father and mother by his bed. They both looked like they hadn't gotten enough sleep in the past couple years. "Hey." He said as his mom teared up and hugged him tightly. Conner hugged his mom back as he sat up more.

Clark noticed his son's arms start to shake. He sat on his bedside and hugged him as well, holding him up. "Welcome back Conner." Clark pushed buttons on the remote to the bed to change the angle. "Lay back. You haven't used your muscles in 5 years. Don't want to pull something."

Conner laid back with his father's help. "Thanks dad. And I feel fine." Conner clenched his fist. "Feels like I just used it yesterday."

"Well you are your father's son." Lex Luther spoke as he walked into the room. "Feel better being out of those tights?"

"Definitely." Conner said as his uncle walked up to his parents. "Did you just get back? You left before I did."

Luther saw Clark and Lois' confusion from the corner of his eye. "I went into the admin center to try and see what I could find. But it seems this Vandal Savage made sure to clean it of any evidence or clues about him and his organization."

"Well that sucks." Conner said as he sunk into his hospital bed. "After all of that trouble and Hell." He complained.

Clark laid a hand on his son's shoulder. "He won't get away with this, Conner. The Justice League will get him and his organization."

"It's good to see you awake Conner." Luther spoke as he began walking back towards the door. "I will leave you all to have your family moment." Lex waved as he left the room. He had new plans to begin.

Conner smiled as his mom sat on the other side of his bed, they liked to keep him between them. "I missed you both."

Lois kissed Conner's head. "We missed you as well, Kon." She looked over at Clark. He was zoned out. "Your father and I have missed our little strong man."

"Mom." Conner frowned as his mom brought up his childhood nickname. He looked over at his father, Clark was frowning at the ground. "Dad?" He smiled as his father met his eyes. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around his father, giving him a hug. "Thank you. Thank you for being my father."

Clark wrapped his son up in his arms. "You are the best son I could have ever asked for Conner. I'm sorry I wasn't there when you needed me. But I promise I will always be there when you need me." He planted a kiss on his son's head.

Conner smiled as he hugged his father tighter. "That's all I ever wanted. But I know you have other things you also need to do." He noticed a slight tensing in his father's posture, but he guessed it was cause he was worried what he would say. "Being a reporter and having uncle Lex to deal with is never a constant thing. Just let me know ahead of time please."

Clark sighed a bit. "I promise Kon." He let his son lay back onto his bed. "Now we just have to wait for the doctor and see what type of recovery you are going to need. I doubt you are just going to lay in bed for the rest of your life."

Conner laughed with his father. "Not a chance."

* * *

~Gotham General Hospital~

Jade watched her sister impatiently. She had heard nurses and doctors running around for the past few minutes. From what she had gathered, other kids were starting to wake up. "Arty, where are you?" She asked as she squeezed her sister's hand.

Paula held her daughter's other hand. She was surprised as Artemis' hand gave a small twitch. "Artemis?" She watched with a smile and tears running down her face as the blond girl opened her eyes and looked at the two at her bedside.

Artemis smiled at the sight of her sister and mother. "Hey."

"Hey yourself there Arty." Jade smiled as she helped her sister take her TeleGear off of her head. She leaned forward and touched her forehead to Artemis'. "It's good to have you back little sister."

Artemis smiled at her sister and looked over to her mom. Paula was smiling and crying at the same time. "Mom." She squeezed her hand again. All she wanted to do was get up and hug her, but she couldn't even lift her arm up. "I'm so happy to see you again."

"Welcome back Artemis." Paula held her daughters hand and kissed it.

Jade smiled at her family, this was all she needed. "I'm going to go see if I can find a nurse. Let them know you are awake." Jade got up and left the room, closing the door behind her.

"Heard my baby girl was back." Jade spun around and glared at the man towering over her by a head. "How's your sister, Jade?" Lawrence smirked as his daughter glared at him

Jade crossed her arms as she stood her ground. "Get out of here Crusher, or I'll make you leave." She stayed still as he got into her face.

"You and what army, Cheshire?" Lawrence sneered before pulling back to his full height. "Can't a father check on his baby girl?"

"You were never a father." Jade widened her stance by a few centimeters. Ready for anything Crusher might pull. "Now leave."

"Excuse me." Father and Daughter looked over at the man in a lab coat that was walking towards them. "This is a hospital, please keep you voices hushed. I'm here to see if Artemis Crock has awakened."

"She has." Jade kept an eye on her father as she spoke with the Doctor. "This man was just asking where the exit was."

"I can call an officer to show him the way if you would like?" The doctor asked as he stopped beside the pair.

Lawrence relaxed his posture, he didn't need to cause a scene. He was a patient man. "There's no need. The young lady gave clear enough instructions." He turned on his heel and walked back the way he had come. This conflict was far from over.

The Doctor looked from the tall, bulky man to the woman that was glaring daggers at his head. "How are you related to miss Crock?"

"I'm her sister." Jade said as she opened the door to the room again. She found Artemis' bed tilted up and she was smiling and laughing with their mother. "Found the doctor."

"Doctor Carl Thompson, ma'am. How are you feeling miss Crock?" The doctor pulled out a pen to take notes with.

"Weak as a leaf." Artemis said as she tried to move. Only managing to move her head, fingers, and toes.

Doctor Thompson nodded as he took notes. "That's to be expected. You haven't used your muscles in 5 years. But with the right recovery program you can be back to you previous condition in no time."

"Why stop there?" Artemis asked. "If I'm going to do training, I'm going to train to be better. "

Jade smirked as she looked over at her mother, Paula was frowning in concern. "You want to do something there Arty?"

Artemis looked over at her sister. "I want to get into archery. And maybe gymnastics?" Artemis looked over to her mother, she looked worry. "It's all I've known for the past 5 years. It will help me adjust."

Paula nodded at her daughter's reason. "If that's how you feel. I'm sure we can work something out."

Doctor Thompson nodded as he checked boxes off on his sheet. "Alright. Shall we go over options?"

* * *

~Jump City General Hospital~

M'gan opened her eyes to an empty room. She looked around the plain white room curiously. A window was open and a slow breeze blew in, bringing fresh cool air into the room. A smile spread across M'gan's face at the calm she felt.

"Sis?" M'gan looked over to see Garfield standing with a bouquet of flowers in his hand. "M'gan!" The green haired boy dropped the flowers and ran at the red head. He hugged her tightly as tears ran down his face. "You're finally awake."

"Garfield." M'gan brought up an arm and half hugged the boy. She didn't have a strong grip, but at least she could move somewhat. "I missed you."

"I missed you too sis." Garfield pulled back and wiped his tears. "How do you feel? You haven't really felt anything for 5 years. Uncle J'on and I certainly had an interesting time getting used to the house being so quiet. But I got better at cooking. But I'm still no where near as good as you."

M'gan ruffled her little brother's hair. "Glad to hear you haven't burnt the house down." She laughed with her brother at their little joke. "And I feel fine Gar. Just a little off. I've been in a digital world for the past 5 years. It's gonna take some adjusting to."

"But you will not be alone." J'on J'ones smiled as he entered his niece's hospital room. "It is good to see you awake once more M'gan."

"It's good to see you too uncle J'on." M'gan smiled as she rolled her shoulders. "Seems I'm a bit stiff from sleeping for 5 years."

"I'm sure it won't take long for you to get back to normal." Garfield said as he sat down on his sister's bed. "But it sure is going to be harder to blend in. Your game has been all over the news."

"I don't want to blend in anymore." M'gan spoke firmly, surprising her uncle and adopted brother. "I want to show the world who I am. No more hiding and no more blending in." She looked over at her brother with a smile. "I want to be me."

Garfield gave his sister a big smile. "Sounds good to me."

J'on smiled at M'gan's confidence. Being trapped in that game had changed her, but change could be good. "Then let us see about getting you discharged." He turned and left the room.

M'gan smiled as Garfield hugged her once more. "Time to start a new chapter." She hugged the boy back as she laughed happily. She was finally home.

* * *

It's coming to a close. Only one chapter left. Any guesses about what is going to happen?

Thank you all so much for staying with the story. Please let me know what you thought of the story in the reviews. And please go and check out my preview story I have posted for Young Justice. Then go and cast your vote on the poll that is on my profile. Thank you!


	14. Only The Beginning

I do not own Young Justice.

* * *

~1 month later: Gotham~

Dick sighed as he sat down on another bench in the shaded courtyard of Gotham Academy. The hot summer sun was brutal today. But at least he wasn't the only one suffering. All of the kids that had been stuck in the Justice League game were also at the school. The school had offered to host all of the kids in Gotham to help them catch up on what they missed. The extra funding from Wayne Enterprise had also helped sway the school board.

He pushed himself up to start walking again, but sat back down as soon as he was up. His muscles were still weaker than he would have liked, but at least he could move around without needed a wheelchair or help anymore.

"Robin?" Dick spun around on the bench till he saw a blond haired girl wearing the academy uniform. Her almond shaped eyes, blond hair, and cocky grin kind of gave her away. "So you actually used your real name. Not that smart, boy wonder."

Dick laughed as the girl walked over slowly and sat down, she looked like she was sore. "But no one ever suspected." He smiled as the girl laughed with him. "I didn't know you went to Gotham Academy, Artemis."

Artemis gave the boy a pointed look. "You never asked, Dick." They both broke into laughter once more. "I see you're recovering as well as everyone else. But you seem to be a bit more strained."

"Could say the same about you." Dick added as he leaned back against the bench. "I'm training to get back my full strength. I am an acrobat you know. And five years of being inactive has really taken it's toll."

Artemis was surprised. "You're an acrobat? But your like what, 16?" She wasn't sure what age the boy was. She still thought of herself as only being 16, not 19.

"I used to be in the circus. Before Bruce took me in." Dick looked down at the ground with a sad smile. "My parents taught me everything about being an acrobat. One of the first things they taught me was to train daily." He laughed remembering how often his parents would ask him if he had trained. "What about you?"

"I'm doing extra training." Artemis rolled her shoulders to try and relieve a tight spot. "I kind of got attached to archery in the past 5 years. And I liked being able to jump across rooftops easily." They both laughed remembering their lives back in the game.

"I talked to Zatana's dad." Dick looked over at the blond. "He was glad his daughter had friends by her side at the end."

"She deserved better than to just be one of the numerous victims." Artemis glared down at the ground. "I know the shrink is going to give me hell about this, but I wish I could hunt down The Light and give them a piece of my mind. Or maybe an arrow through their guts."

"I think all of us and our parents feel the same." Dick smirked, the blond was still the same. "Have you found Wally or the others? I haven't had any luck."

Artemis sighed as she leaned back, mirroring Dick's posture. "No. You'd think he would be easier to find. Any of them really. But I guess when people use aliases it's because they don't want to be found."

Dick nodded in agreement. He sat up straighter when an idea came to mind. "What if we make ourselves easier to find?"

Artemis sat up and looked at the teen with a raised eyebrow. "What did you have in mind?"

Dick gave the girl a large smile. "You heard about the charity event happening next year?"

* * *

~2 months later: Central City~

Wally laid down on the grass as he caught his breath. Gym was now his favorite subject of all time. "You okay there West?" Wally sat up and looked at the track coach and gave him a thumbs up. "You let me know if you need a break. Don't need to be sending you back to the hospital."

"I'm good to go Coach." Wally called back as he got up. Taking another breath with his hands on his knees. Every now and then he got weak spells, but once he got running it would go away. He never wanted to stop running. "I'll beat my time this time."

"You already beat the school record twice West." The coach laughed at the boy's determination. "And they said you were just a brainiac kid. Guess they never put you on a track and told you to run."

Wally laughed as he got up and walked back to the starting block. He kept his head down as he waited for the pop of the gun. The crack went off and he was flying. He slowed to a stop after passing the mile marker, 5 minutes later.

"Alright West, go hit the showers!" Wally waved to the coach. He knew he was probably at his limit for the day. He walked back to the change rooms with a smile on his face. Wally was showered and walking back home in 10 minutes.

He now lived with his aunt and uncle, but it was still home. Even after the first week out of the hospital it was home. He had spent quite a bit of time in his aunt and uncle's home before, they didn't have kids of their own yet, so he already had a room. But every now and then he would wake up and wonder where he was. Those times he would really miss his parents and the life he had had before Justice League: Dawn of Justice. But he had to move past it now, nothing could bring people back from the dead.

"I'm home." He called out as he walked through the door of the little two story house. He could smell something in the kitchen, it smelled good. "Who's cooking tonight?" He walked into the kitchen and smiled as his uncle pulled asparagus out of the oven, pink apron on. "Got off early today uncle Barry?"

Barry smiled as he placed the asparagus on the counter before pulling the roasted potatoes out. "Slow day today, they sent me home early. How did practice go? Didn't strain yourself too much I hope." He had been against the track team when Wally had first suggested it, but the boy loved it. And according to his coach he had a natural talent and fast legs.

Wally shook his head at his uncle's worry. "I feel fine Barry. I'm this close to running a mile under 5 minutes." He held his hand up with half an inch between his thumb and pointer finger.

Barry chuckled at Wally's enthusiasm. "Who knows, maybe you'll become faster than the Flash one day." He was planning on telling Wally, but not yet. The kid was still healing. And he was scared how his nephew would react. Angry that he had kept it a secret for so long? Or excited his uncle was his favorite superhero?

"Wouldn't that be the dream?" Wally said as he walked over to the living room.

The TV was turned onto the news station, they looked to be talking about JL:DOJ. Wally turned up the volume on the TV. "It's been 3 months since all 456 remaining players were released from the game. A total of 1,219 players were lost during the 3 years. And we learned early on that 2,000 games were sold. The players that did not get logged on before the launch date were unable to join the game."

"I wouldn't have tried to join." The other reporter said as he shook his head. "Our own Iris Allen-West's own nephew was among the survivors."

"That true Iris?" The first reporter asked someone off camera. "It's good to hear families getting reunited. And speaking of reuniting, is our next story." The reporter passed it off to his partner.

The second man looked at the camera as it focused on him. "Next year, on the anniversary of the game's completion, There is a reunion for all of the players that survived the game. It's to be held in Happy Harbour and is hosted by Billionaire Bruce Wayne and his ward Dick Greyson."

The reporter continued on, but Wally had zoned out. There on the screen was a picture of his fearless leader and best friend. His hair was slicked back, but it was Robin.

"Do you want to go to that?" Wally looked over to see his uncle looking from the TV to him. "Happy Harbor would be a bit of a journey, but I'm pretty sure they have arrangements made for players." Barry knew there would be, Bruce was hosting it after all.

Wally looked back at the TV. "Yeah. Maybe I can meet up with my friends." He smiled thinking of everyone, his mind stopping on a certain blonde haired spitfire. "But I got work to do. Knowing them, they are probably working hard right now." He turned away from the TV and heading back towards the stairs, picking his bag up along the way. He had work to do.

* * *

~2 months later: Metropolis~

Conner sighed as he leaned against wall to his school gates. No car in sight. "Come on Dad." He whispered as he listened for the rumbling of the engine of the family car. Looking up as he heard the sound of Lex Luther's limo pull up.

The window rolled down and Lex looked at Conner with a sympathetic face. "Did Clark forget again?" The teen let out a puff of air, the weather was calling for snow this evening. "Want me to give you a lift home? It's no trouble my boy-"

"He's here." Conner spoke with a smile as he caught the faint sounds of the family car's engine. "Thanks for the offer uncle Lex." He watched and waited for the car to come around. Five minutes passed before the car pulled around the corner. "See."

Lex was impressed. "Good hearing. Must have gotten them from your mother." He sat back in his seat before looking at the boy once more. "Tell your father I said 'hi'. And let your parents know to keep an eye out, I'm running for president again."

"Good luck uncle. I'll try not to get sucked into any death games this time." He smiled as his uncle laughed with him at his joke. He waved his dad down with a wider smile on his face. Climbing into the passenger seat once it had stopped. "Nice timing dad."

"Lex trying to steal my role?" Clark asked as they watched the limo turn a corner at the end of the block. "Your mother is planning meatloaf for tonight." The two Kent men cringed a bit, the last meatloaf had been a brick. "This time she agreed to follow a recipe."

Conner laughed, his mom liked doing things herself. "Well, good thing we have strong teeth." They both chuckled again before Clark reached into his jacket and pulled out an envelope and passed it to Conner. "What's this?"

"Tickets to Happy Harbor." Clark smiled as his son excitedly looked at the train tickets. "Your mother and I have booked the entire week off. She is very much looking forward to meeting these friends of yours." He shifted the car into gear and pulled away from the curb, starting their journey home.

Conner smiled as he thought of his friends. "Thanks dad. This means a lot to me."

"I know it does." Clark looked over at his son that was grinning ear to ear like it was Christmas already. "Thought of what you wanted for Christmas yet?"

Conner chuckled as he waved the tickets. "This is perfect dad." The car ride was interrupted by the radio suddenly changing from music to a service announcement. "What's this about?" Conner turned up the radio.

"We advise all citizen to stay away from Metropolis Central Park for now. Police officials are waiting on Superman to help with the situation." The reporter spoke loudly before repeating his message and adding additional warnings.

"You think we should get pie?" Clark asked his son as he pulled into a bakery. Clark turned the radio down as he turned the car off. "Lois said she has been wanting pie lately."

"That's the baby talking." Conner chuckled as he got out of the car with his dad. "Why don't you wait in the car? I can get the pie."

"You sure?" Clark asked as he raised an eyebrow at his son. "What have you got planned?"

Conner raised his hands up innocently. "Nothing. I just like feeling independent every now and then." He hoped his father wouldn't push the issue.

Clark chuckled as his son got defensive. "Alright, I'll wait here. Then how about you drive home. You have your test next week right?"

"Yep." Conner spoke as he walked into the little bakery. "Hey Freddie." Conner waved to the man behind the counter. He was familiar with the bakery and it's owners.

"Conner!" Fred spoke as he walked around the counter and hugged the boy. Conner had come in regularly for a snack after practice before he was in a game induced coma for 5 years. Seeing the boy had been a wonderful sight. "What brings you in today? Want to change something about your parent's anniversary cake?"

"No, nothing like that." Conner laughed as the man let him go. "Just picking up a pie for dessert. Mom has been having crazy cravings. Got anything with peaches? She loves peaches right now."

Freddie waved his finger at the boy. "I got something." He went around the counter and pulled a pie from his fridge. "I've got peach cobblers and spring pies that have peach in them. But I have a feeling she will want the cobbler."

Conner laughed as he watched Freddie package up the pie. "Yeah, you're probably right."

"Shall I put it on your tab for the month?" Freddie asked as he handed the boxed pie to the boy. "You still have some credit from left over of the past few months."

"That's just fine Freddie. Tell Annie I say 'hi'." He gave the man a smile and a wave as he headed for the door. He found his father sitting in the passenger seat waiting for him. Conner climbed into the driver seat and handed his father the cobbler. "You were serious about me driving home?"

"Yep." Clark buckled himself down and held onto the pie. "Let's go."

Conner smiled as he backed up the car and started their drive home. He curiously turned the radio on and changed to the news station. "I think that is the fastest Superman has ever stopped someone. It was literally over less than a minute after he arrived." The news reporter laughed before continuing. "You'd think he had plans or something."

"Superman saves the day again." Conner said as he lowered the volume of the radio. "Do you think you or mom are going to get the Superman stories this week?"

Clark laughed with his son. "You know Superman is your mother's field of expertise."

"Which is a bit weird." Conner said as he looked over at his dad. The car grew silent expect for the low radio and a beating sound that Conner assumed was his own heart. "Did mom ever have a thing going on with Superman?"

Clark swallowed before answering. "Long before you were born she did. But she's moved on from him." He chuckled a bit as he looked over at his son. "At least that's what she has told me. And you know how good I am at detecting lies."

"Scarily good." Conner breathed out as he turned onto their street. "How do you do it?"

"It's all in the body language." Clark said as his son parked the car in their driveway. "And if you don't pass your driving test I am a blind fool."

"But you're not." Conner said as he got out of the car with his dad. He got his bag out of the back and tossed his dad the keys. "Thanks dad."

Clark wrapped an arm around his son's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "Anytime Kon. Now let's get inside and see how your mother is doing." Both men took a deep breath before venturing into the house.

* * *

~3 months later: Jump City~

M'gan sighed as she looked over her homework spread across her bedroom floor. Catching up on 5 years of school was not an easy task. She fell back onto her bed, not wanting to look at the sheets of paper anymore.

"Hey M'gan, how do you-" Garfield cut himself off as he caught sight of M'gan's floor. "Did your backpack throw up old homework assignments?"

M'gan laughed as she sat back up. "No. I asked how much work I would have to do to graduate this year. Then they gave me all of this work and said if I get above 75% on all of the assignments then I can graduate." She picked up a sheet of paper that was closest to her. "I had them all divided into subjects, but I got a bit overwhelmed."

"No kidding." Garfield carefully stepping into the room, avoiding sheets of paper. "Want to take a break and help me in the kitchen? I'm trying a new pizza recipe tonight."

M'gan got up from her bed and stretched. "A break sounds fantastic right now." She easily jumped over sheets of paper and made it to her door. Come on Gar."

The green haired boy nimbly followed her out of her room and to the kitchen. They got into the kitchen just as a timer beeped. "That would be my timer for my dough rising." Garfield walked around his sister and pulled a cloth off of his risen pizza dough. "I got really good at making bread."

M'gan smiled as she pulled an apron on. "I can see that." She walked over to the counter of vegetables Garfield had made. "So, what are we putting on the pizza?"

Garfield dropped the dough onto another counter. "I was thinking of doing a pizza loaf instead. I've seen things on the internet about them and wanted to try it out." He cut the dough in two to make two loaves.

"That would be great." M'gan pulled a knife out, ready to start cutting. "Do we want to do a classic and a crazy one?" M'gan knew Garfield loved putting strange things on his pizza, he got it from her. "I'm thinking we should put the Mac and cheese from last night in it."

Garfield perked up and looked at his sister with an excited face. "That would be amazing! Can we also add some mozzarella sticks from the freezer?"

M'gan laughed as the boy nearly started jumping. "Sure. I'll pull them out." She opened the freezer and pulled the box out as she grabbed the Mac and cheese from the fridge. "Anything else you want to add in?"

Garfield thought for a moment. "Jalapeño poppers?" He asked before returning to the task he was doing, cutting the rolled out dough so he could fold it over the ingredients.

M'gan pulled the box of jalapeño poppers and shut the fridge doors. "Uncle J'on is going to be surprised when he gets home. Do you know why he said he was going to be late?"

Garfield tensed a bit at his sister's question. J'on had said he was going to tell M'gan about who she really was, but he had also said that he would do it. "He said something about an important meeting at work." He left out that work involved the Justice League. But he had promised J'on that he wouldn't tell M'gan about it.

"Oh." M'gan frowned as she chopped veggies. Usually uncle J'on told her when he was staying late for a meeting. Why did he tell Garfield instead? She guessed it was probably cause that's what he was used to now. She hadn't been around for 5 years. They both developed new habits.

"You excited about the reunion?" Garfield spoke trying to distract his sister. "You get to meet all of your friends. Including this Conner you keep talking about in your sleep."

"I do not talk in my sleep!" M'gan could feel her cheeks heat up at her brother's comment. "But it will be nice to see them all again. And introduce you to them all. As well as uncle J'on." She smiled thinking of all of her friends. "I hope they are all going."

"I'm sure they are." Garfield said as he popped open a jar of sauce. "Your topping ready?"

"Start with the crazy one first. I've got a few more toppings to chop." M'gan said as her brother started putting the pizza loaf together. "Make sure you get enough sauce in there."

"I will." Garfield said as he put a layer of sauce down before adding the Mac and cheese. "So what were they like? Your friends?"

"They were different." M'gan started as she set her knife down. "But in a good way. Dick was so charismatic that you could never tell when he was being serious or joking. And Wally was a complete flirt to start with, but that changed when him and Artemis finally got together." She paused as a thought came to her mind. "I wonder if they have already found each other?"

"Maybe they are planning on meeting up at the reunion." Garfield said as he put another layer of sauce down to finish the first loaf. He started weaving the top as M'gan continued.

"Kaldur was very serious, but he has his charm and quirks. He's what I think an older brother would be like." M'gan added as she watched her brother work. "And Conner is the greatest person I have ever met." She stared at the floor as she pictured him in her mind. "He was strong and kind, but he wouldn't hesitate to do what needed to be done. He was my hero."

Garfield stared at his sister. "You loved him didn't you?"

M'gan tucked a piece of hair out of her face. "No, I still love him Gar." She could feel her eyes tear up slightly. "And I miss him so much."

Garfield hugged his sister as she tried to hold back her tears. "You spent a good part of 5 years by his side M'gan, it's okay to miss him."

M'gan nodded as she wiped stray tears away. "Now, let's finish this loaf." She smiled as Garfield showed her how he made the first one and let her make the second one.

* * *

~4 months later: Happy Harbor~

Kaldur took a deep breath of the sea air. Today was the day, the reunion of the survivors of the JL:DOJ Game. He took another deep breath before turning and making his way towards the path to town.

He wasn't too surprised to see crowds of people walking around. This was a pretty large event. Even celebrities were showing up. And among them was someone Kaldur knew very well, Dick Greyson. He had been very shocked to see Robin on TV announcing he wanted to see all of his friends from the game again. But how he was going to find everyone in this large crowd was beyond him.

He walked around for a few hours before heading to an information tent. "Excuse me." He got the attention of one of the workers. "We're is the check in tent for players?"

"Oh, your a player?" The woman smiled at him warmly. "Welcome to the reunion. The check in tent is the one under all of the balloons over there." The woman pointed towards a large cluster of balloons. "I hope you find your friends."

"Thank you." Kaldur gave the woman a smile before he heading in the direction of the tent. He looked around as he walked, but he didn't recognize anyone. He stopped at a traffic light, waiting to cross the street.

Time slowed as one car drove by. A red haired boy with bright green eyes met his silvery blue eyes. Kaldur knew who the boy was, and Wally knew as well. He ran after the car as it screeched to a stop after the light. Wally jumped out of the car and pulled Kaldur into a hug. "Kaldur! Good to see you!"

"You as well my friend." Kaldur smiled at the boy. He looked like he was doing well. "How have you been?"

"I've been good." Wally spoke before turning around and remembering his aunt and uncle. "You guys go ahead and find parking, I'm going to catch up with Kaldur." Kaldur watched as the car drove off and the red head turned back to him. "Found anyone else yet?"

"No. You are the first." Kaldur spotted another red head waving him down from across the street. "It seems I am mistaken."

Wally turned and smiled as a red haired girl darted across the street towards them. "M'gan!" Wally nearly fell over as the girl tackled him in a hug, grabbing Kaldur as well.

"Wally! Kaldur!" M'gan hugged the two tightly before letting them go. "I'm so happy to see you both." She looked around to see if she could spot anyone else. "Have the others arrived yet?"

"Not sure. I just got here myself." Wally said as he looked around the crowds of people.

"Let us head that way." Kaldur pointed to the cluster of balloons across the street. "That is were the players are suppose to check in for the event."

"Which is where we will find our fearless leader." Wally said as he looked down the street. "Let's go!" He called before grabbing M'gan's hand and running back across the road.

Kaldur followed the two across the road and through the crowd. It was easy to keep track of them. But they were both stopped when they ran into a largely built teen. "It seems we keep running into friends."

Conner chuckled as he helped Wally and M'gan up. "Couldn't have said it better myself." He smiled down as M'gan stared at him with blush across her cheeks. "Hello beautiful." He smiled as the girl stood on her tip toes and kissed him. His arms wrapped around her waist naturally. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." M'gan whispered as she lost herself in Conner's blue eyes.

Wally snapped his fingers a few times till the two looked at him. "Great to see you two back together, but we got two more people to find."

"Right." The others said before they continued their journey towards the check in tent.

Conner cursed a bit as he slowed down and looked behind him. "Damn it. Left my folks back there." He shook his head before moving again. "I'm not going to worry about it. Dad probably already knows where I'm heading."

"What? Is your dad Superman or something?" Wally asked jokingly.

Conner laughed thinking of his dad being Superman. "No, but sometimes he does do the impossible."

They stopped when they reached a barrier. That barrier being a wall of people with cameras flashing. "Must be a celebrity here." Kaldur assumed as they walked around trying to find an opening. "Might be our friend."

"Then we just have Artemis to find." Wally said hopefully. He was missing his blonde archer.

"Baywatch!" All four teens spotted someone waving at them. The girl was half outside of the side of the tent they were trying to get to. Her blond hair was tied back in it's signature ponytail. "Took you all long enough."

"Artemis!" Wally took off running at the girl, not reaching her as fast as he had wished. He picked her up, spun her around, and set her down before pulling her into a kiss. The girl had her arms wrapped around his neck and kissing him back. "I missed you babe."

"Miss you too." Artemis gave the boy another small kiss before looking at the rest of her friends. "I'm so happy to see you all." She hugged M'gan as tightly as the girl was hugging her.

"So are we." M'gan wiped a tear away from her eye. "Is Ro- I mean Dick here?"

"Yeah I'm here." Dick said as he walked out of the tent. He was in a pair of jeans and a green sweater. "Let's get out of here before the paparazzi spot us." He indicated to the mountain behind them. "Wayne Industries owns the mountain. Come on."

They all took off running towards the mountain. Laughing as they went. They climbed the mountain and stopped once they reached a ledge that over looked the ocean and the town. It reminded them of the game that stole 5 years of their lives, but it felt so much like home.

"Hey." Dick said getting everyone's attention. "What do you think life would be like if we were superheroes?"

Conner shrugged as he felt M'gan do the same in his arms. "I don't know, but capes and tights are not my thing."

Wally laughed with the others at Conner's detest for normal superhero uniforms. "I think it would be hard but worth it. We would have to keep the secret of being heroes form our families, but then we get to protect them and the world." He kissed Artemis' head. "I think it would be great."

Artemis poked Wally's cheek. "And you would probably get to meet and fight alongside the Flash." She laughed as Wally made a mock hurt face. "Admit it, that would be a big reason for doing it."

Wally opened his mouth to retaliate, but stopped. He shrugged instead. "Fair enough. But Flash is awesome!"

"Batman is so much better." Dick said as he laughed. It felt good to be back with his team, this was what he had missed the most about being back in the real world. He wasn't near his friends, his family.

* * *

Unknown to any of the teens, cameras on the mountain were paying close attention to them. "So they have no clue." Flash said as he watched his nephew cuddle up with a blond haired girl. They looked so happy together. "Even after everything, nobody has told them?"

"You haven't told Wally either." Superman said as he looked back at his son. Conner was staring at the girl in his arms the same way he looked at Lois. "Guess we all dropped the ball on this one."

"Not me." Green Lantern said as he crossed his arms. "I don't have a kid. But who's the blondie?"

"Artemis Crook. Her mother was Huntress, before she became paralyzed, and her father is Sportmaster." Batman said casually as he watched his son. Dick was so comfortable around his friends, his team.

The other members of the league looked at the girl with the new knowledge Batman had given them. "That's a bit scary." Green Arrow said as he curiously watched the girl. "What do we know about their time in the game?"

Cyborg brought up their characters on extra screens around the room. "They were known as 'The Team', and they were the top players in the game." He brought up holograms of all the players. "Team leader is Robin, player name was Dick Greyson. His character was a normal human with no powers. He also went by Nightwing, and he unlocked a Batman suit." An image of Nightwing and Batman came up beside Robin. "Then we have Super Boy, player name Conner Kent. His character was a Kryptonian. He had a second Gear that was still Super Boy and he unlocked the Superman suit." The images for Conner's other suits came up along side his civilian look. " Then we have Artemis, player name Artemis Crook, human with no powers, but had another Gear called Tigress. Then Kid Flash, player name Wally West, meta-human with super human speed. Then Aqua Lad, player name Kaldur Waters, Atlantean. And lastly, Miss Martian, player name M'gan M'orzz, White Martian." Cyborg gave a small chuckle. "Don't these kids know not to use their real names in games like this?"

"But they know everyone knows that rule." Batman said as he looked around the room at all of the variations of the teens. "So by going against the rule, everyone thinks they are following it. So they don't believe they are who they say they are."

Flash gave a small chuckle at Batman's reasoning. "Well, looks like you have a candidate to take over for you when you retire." Barry said casually. He froze when batman leveled a glare at him. "I'm just saying, you can't do this when your 80."

"I don't want to drag Dick into this." Batman said as he looked back at the image of who his ward had been for 5 years. "But if he choses to, I won't stop him."

"I think the same applies to us all." Aquaman said as he looked at the image of Kaldur'ahm's character. "None of us are immortal. We all need someone to continue on our legacy."

Clark sighed, he agreed with Arthur. "Then we tell them tonight?" Everyone around the room nodded. "Then let's go. We shouldn't keep them waiting."

* * *

And we are done! This was so much fun to write. I hope you all enjoyed reading. And yes that is where I am ending it. I might come back later and make a sequel or add another chapter to show what happens to them in the future, but for now this is it.

Let me know what you thought of the story. I love getting feed back from you all.

And please go and check out my preview stories and then go and vote. It will really help me out. Thank you!


End file.
